Short stories of Revue Starlight
by Eri1305
Summary: Todas han avanzado con cada Revue, pero eso no significa que una Chica de escenario deje de seguir intentando ser la top Star, sin embargo en su vida pasan más cosas que día con día crean un crecimiento personal y las hacen aprender...
1. Rainy Desert

**Rainy Desert**

Ahí estaba ella sentada frente a la ventana, con la mirada pérdida en las gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo y corrían por el cristal hasta morir al chocar con el suelo – ¡Como me encanta la lluvia! ¿No te parece linda Hikari-Chan? – le preguntó Karen que la vio sumida en la nada.

– Yo amo la lluvia, creí habértelo dicho ya, Karen – le respondió sin dejar de mirar las pequeñas gotas que corrían con prisa sobre la ventana, sin importarles que corrieran hacia su muerte inminente.

– No tenía idea que te gustase la lluvia, aunque creo que debí de haberlo notado antes – Replicó al verla perdida en esas gotas, deseando poder ayudarle a dejar de sufrir por dentro. Desde que su Hikari conoció a esa chica no volvió a tener una vida normal, pues había ahí una historia, ella la amó mucho tanto como para prometerle ser estrellas juntas; cuando tenían 5 años el destino las separó, ella tuvo que irse a Inglaterra y ciertamente no quería irse, pero a su corta edad las decisiones eran tomadas en su nombre, nunca olvidaría el día de su despedida, cuando le debía contar a esa niña sobre su viaje, cuando le dijo que había decidido irse porque cuando estaban juntas se confiaba de ella, y en parte no era mentira, solo que realmente ella no tomó la decisión y le encantaba como aquella niña siempre era fácil de impresionar, su recuerdo más preciado siempre sería su promesa de estar en el escenario juntas y de cómo fue sellada con esos pasadores para el cabello que intercambiaron, la extrañaba cada día, siempre que sentía que no podía seguir, recordaba que lo hacía por esa promesa, porque el escenario y el destino la estaban esperando, ese era su motor, su razón, tenían 12 años sin verse pero sus sentimientos hacia esa chica no se apagaban de ninguna forma, hasta a ella le asombraba la fuerza de su sentir, hacía lo posible para no extrañarla, simplemente ese acto le deprimía, había regresado hace ya unos meses a Japón, pero una serie de circunstancias que incluían una jirafa que habla, batallas en un teatro subterráneo en la academia a la que asistían, diferentes armas de ataque, trajes de batalla y una tiara que concedía deseos a quién lograra ganar todas las Revues que estaban inspiradas en Starlight (que casualmente era una obra muy importante para ella) terminó renunciando a esa chica por protegerla, la extrañaba pero nunca lo dice y lo intenta ocultar pero todos saben que ella sufre por eso...

– Debiste de haberlo sabido Karen, Llevamos más de 10 años de conocernos además creí que se hacía evidente porque cuando llueve no me importa ir bajo la lluvia – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona – se nota que no prestas mucha atención, se nota que aún eres igual de distraída.

– ¡Si pues, eso no es culpa mía!, pero olvidando tu intento de cambio de tema... ¿Porque te gusta tanto la lluvia? – le preguntó curiosa, al fin recibiendo su atención, Hikari le miraba con un dejo de tristeza que le golpeaba el corazón.

– En primer lugar, con ella puedo llorar sin que se den cuenta de ello…–Susurró con la mirada baja y una pequeña sonrisa triste que le hacía a Karen preguntarse cómo es que siendo tan joven podía haber sufrido tanto y tener fuerzas para seguir, tal vez esa chica tenía más fuerza de lo que ella pensaba – En segundo lugar, amó la lluvia porque me hace sentir relajada y libre a la vez – Le dijo en el segundo punto de su respuesta haciendo Karen sonreír con ternura pues le parecía lindo que encontrara paz en algo tan frío y solitario como el agua, pero que viera el agua así no significaba que no le gustara ella ama la lluvia y el frío, pero prefería el calor, las cosas cálidas, talvez tenía que ver son personalidad extrovertida – En tercer lugar, adoro el frío que ella emana– terminó de enumerar sus respuesta con una sonrisa falsa porque en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza infinita que sufría su acompañante Kagura-San.

– Bueno sé que hay más pero también sé que no me vas a decir lo demás – Le comento divertida con una sonrisa intentando sacarle al menos una risa, bueno, tal vez ella y sus amigos era quienes le hacían tener fuerzas y ganas de seguir viviendo.

Con una risa y siguiendo la broma respondió – no insistas– Además de tener una ceja levantando intentando sonar demandante, pero con una sonrisa que delataba que no hablaba muy enserio

– ¡Si lo dices de ese modo!, non non-dayo– Le respondió alzando los brazos como si eso demostrara su inocencia logrando hacer reír a su amiga y sonriendo con un pensamiento en mente "sé que recibirá su recompensa después de sufrir tanto".

Hikari miró a su alrededor con un suspiro pesado, al darse cuenta que aún seguía ahí, en su prisión expiando su pecado de haber intentado robar el brillo a sus compañeras, estaba aún en aquel desierto donde ya llevaba más de cuatro meses, sin poder evitarlo soltó unas cuantas lágrimas mirando aquel pasador que sostenía entre sus manos, no se arrepentía en lo absoluto al haber ganado las revue para proteger el brillo de las demás chicas y principalmente el de la cual inspiraba el suyo –Karen–… Siempre fue buena ocultando sus sentimientos, pero en este lugar donde era ella y su soledad, no pudo evitar sentir culpa al pensar que Karen seguramente estaría creyendo que ella la abandonó sin razón y lo peor es que eso era parte de su plan, sabía que debía sacrificarse para evitar que Karen pasara por el sentimiento de pérdida que ella ya había experimentado en Londres, si Karen jamás hubiese intentado salvarla, si no hubiera saltado… – BaKaren – y por primera vez, llovió dentro de su prisión, no sabía cómo era posible, sin embargo, era inútil buscarle lógica, posiblemente el escenario estaba nuevamente reaccionando a la actriz que aguardaba ahí. Con un susurro y voz ahogada dejó escapar de sus labios –Nuestro sueño no se cumplirá– Después de todo Starlight era una tragedia y ella ya había sacrificado su vida hasta ese punto, continuaría actuando de ese modo para siempre.

* * *

_Bueno, ya que lo han leído... ¡Hola!, Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, así que disculpenme si hay algún error, debo agradecer a mis BetasReaders, Han, Emilio-Kun y Yuki, sin ellas esto no sería legible xD, también a mi editor en jefe Chocobo sin él yo no habría hecho esto y también son suyas las maravillosas ilustraciones(Que se pueden encontrar en mi perfil), he visto hay muy pocos fanfics de Revue Starlight cuando tienen tantos shipps xD y como buena shipper y fan, he tomado la decisión de hacer fanfics para este fandom(Además de que amo los personajes) mi plan es subir uno por semana y publicarlos con ayuda de Chocobo-Sensei, mis betas y el apoyo de ustedes eso será posible :'3, gracias por leer y espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_(Intenté adaptar lo mayormente posible las personalidades de los personajes y otra cosa, hasta ahora solo hay uno que tiene continuaciones y aún no sé sobre quienes tratará, así que si quieren que continúe alguna lo haré, una vez haya terminado de publicar las 14 restantes que ya tengo en borrador[?]... Gracias por leerme, soy Eri :'3 Y me despido, no olviden decirme que les pareció... Su opinión es importante.)_

_Una ultima cosa, si son fans de Revue Starlight, les recomiendo pasarse por la maravillosa comunidad de Amino **Revue Starlight En Español, **ciertamente no somos un millón de personas, pero si somos buena gente y encontraran muchisimo más contenido y fanfics allá, y porque ahí publicaré los capitulos con anticipación y están ilustrados gracias a Chocobo-Sensei. _**  
**

* * *

**Vivan el ¡HiKaren! ¡KuroMaya! ¡JunNana! ¡FutaRuko! ¡QUE VIVA MAHIRU!**


	2. Habitacion para 2

**Room for 2.**

Ella no entendía cómo es que tenía el descaro de ir a pedirle una pieza, no entendía cómo tenía las agallas para dejarla y luego venir a pedirle que bailaran, lo peor es que no entendía cómo ella era tan estúpida para aceptar su petición, todo transcurría en su mente a la vez que bailaba algo tan complicado como un tango con aquella chica que dijo un día amarla, Maya sin duda era una descarada…

— Tu es magnifique, Saijou Claudine— Le dijo sonriente a la chica con la cual bailaba, había sido una idiota con ella, pero esperaba poder emendar sus errores, no quería perderla.

—Te he dicho que no me digas así— Le contestó con el ceño fruncido y siguió los movimientos que ella hacía con mucha destreza.

— Está bien, mon chéri — Le guiñó el ojo a la vez que pegaba su cuerpo muy cerca al suyo y le susurraba al oído — Tu es magnifique, Ma Claudine— Sonriendo de lado la sintió alejarse en el baile.

—Méchante …Va! — Le contestó con el ceño fruncido y le dio una vuelta para luego poner una pierna en su mano y bajarla sensualmente — No entiendo cómo es que te aguantas a ti misma — Le susurró divertida —¿Nunca te has molestado en oírte?

Le miró con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y le susurró a la vez que tomaba su pierna nuevamente en sus manos y la acariciaba con suavidad en el baile haciéndola sonrojarse —Nadie, mon chéri, nadie se cansa de mí, soy la mejor después de todo—Mientras le acariciaba la pierna y la sentía ser jalada por ella hacia abajo bruscamente, pero con elegancia.

—Oh, vamos hermosa, sé que aun mueres por mí— Le susurró con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada de orgullo —solo acéptalo y ya— La estrujó en sus brazos con un movimiento inclinado y le respiró en el cuello haciéndola estremecerse ligeramente.

—Maya... Mon amour no has cambiado nada— Le susurró con sensualidad ella al sentir su respiración sobre su cuello y le acarició la mejilla.

Sonriendo de lado y sintiéndose orgullosa de haberle ganado el juego de nuevo pero esta vez frente a mucho público, algunas de sus compañeras del equipo de producción y actuación se habían reunido alrededor de ellas para verlas bailar porque la coreografía les pareció muy interesante, Maya sacó una rosa de su bolsillo y se la colocó en los labios esperando a que ella se la quitara con un beso, Claudine en respuesta a su movimiento tomó la rosa con sus labios intentando que ningún centímetro de los suyos tocaran los de ella, se la quitó de los labios, se la llevó al cabello, le dio un beso y una fuerte cachetada después del beso, para salir de la habitación con elegancia, pero a pasos rápidos, dejándola en medio con una mano en la mejilla donde lo había golpeado y acariciándose los labios donde ella la había besado, desconcertada.

—¡Claudine!— Gritó ella saliendo de su transe a la vez que emprendía carrera hacia la salida buscándola con desesperación, al verla a punto de montarse a un taxi corrió en su dirección, pero había sido muy tarde, el conductor ya había arrancado con rumbo a su destino —¡Qué maldita suerte la mía! — Gritó aún más enojada al ver el taxi desaparecer por la calle hasta que divisó una moto en la misma vía, reconociendo a quién pertenecía, sin pensarlo dos veces, la detuvo. Maya espero a que Futaba se quitara el casco para tomar la palabra.

—Isurugi-San, necesito tu ayuda —Una Maya más relajada se mostraba frente a Futaba, estaba desesperada pero no dejaría que nadie más lo supiera.

—¿Qué necesita Tendo-San? — Preguntó sin ocultar su curiosidad, era sumamente extraño que Tendo Maya pidiera ayuda a alguien más.

—Necesito llegar lo más rápido posible a los dormitorios, sin embargo, carezco de transporte y como tienes un vehículo…

—¡Oh! ¿Quieres que te lleve en la moto hasta los dormitorios? —Definitivamente se encontraba en una situación que jamás pensó que fuera a suceder, pero eso tampoco significaba que fuera a negarle la ayuda.

—Sí, eso es técnicamente lo que decía— Maya internamente se encontraba nerviosa, ya llevaba minutos perdidos ahí.

Futaba buscó algo en los lados de la moto y se lo lanzó rápidamente a Maya que se encontraba atenta a sus movimientos —Póntelo rápido, nos vamos, me están esperando— Maya se colocó el casco y se montó en la moto.

Una vez llegó a los dormitorios bajó del taxi lo más rápido posible, sin perder ni un segundo. Fue a paso veloz a la habitación de Futaba y empezó a tocar la puerta desesperada esperando a que abrieran a la vez que miraba a todos lados, deseando que Maya no la hubiera seguido para arreglar las cosas, aunque en su interior si quería que la buscara, si no, no habría ido a esa habitación, ¿no? Porque era obvio que ella la seguiría hasta ahí ¿o no?, todo pasaba en su mente aún esperando a que abrieran, repentinamente. Y como por arte de magia abrieron la puerta, sin fijarse si quiera en quién abrió, Claudine entro despavorida y fue directo a una de las camas, se sentó en silencio por unos minutos hasta que escuchó otra voz, pero no se trataba de quién ella esperaba que fuera.

—Ara Ara, ¿Qué te trae por aquí Kuro-Han? — Le preguntó entre curiosa y divertida a la vez que la miraba son una sonrisa.

—¡¿Kaoruko?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Futaba? — Le respondió con una pregunta a la vez que miraba con sorpresa.

—Esta es mi habitación compartida con Futaba-han ¿Lo olvidaste? — Le dijo divertida a la vez que se sentaba en la cama junto a Claudine —Ahora, ¿Qué es eso que te tiene así de desesperada? —Le preguntó con una ceja alzada de curiosidad a su amiga quién parecía más relajada al estar dentro de la habitación.

—Maya ... Estaba… Yo estaba en el salón de baile y bueno me invitó a bailar y.…Un segundo, ¿Vas a alguna parte? — Interrumpió su relato al notar lo arreglada que estaba su amiga, llevaba un vestido negro y estaba ligeramente maquillada.

—Si voy a salir, ahora… ¿Continuarás o no? — Le respondió con reproche.

—¿Y puedo saber con quién saldrás y a dónde? — Le interrogó curiosa y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido —No es que me interese, pero recuerda que tenemos que estar a las 6 en los dormitorios y si no has pedido permiso nos meterás en un lío a todas…

— Oye, ¡Eso no es de incumbencia! — Estaba ligeramente molesta — ¿Me vas a decir qué pasó o vas a seguir con tu discurso?, porque te recuerdo que estas interrumpiendo mi espacio, por lo cual, fácilmente podría sacarte de aquí y esperar a que Maya te encuentre. — Le dijo ahora con un tono de diversión en su voz que claramente demostraba que se estaba burlando de ella.

—¡No!¡No! —Imploró para comenzar a narrar—Está bien, verás… Maya...— Interrumpió su narración nuevamente al escuchar la puerta ser golpeada y veía a su compañera ir a atender.

—Ara Ara, eres tú, parece que hoy es mi día de visitas, te estábamos esperando, no ha parado de hablar de ti desde que llegó— Dijo Kaoruko a Maya en el momento en que abrió la puerta y se encontraron una frente a la otra.

—No me extraña realmente viniendo de mon chéri...—Le contestó con orgullo al ver la sonrisa de Kaoruko, demostraba que se estaba divirtiendo — Disculpa, pero no puedo evitar notar que parece que vas a salir, ¿y es acaso con Isurugi-San?

—Más bien iba a salir, ahora estoy decepcionada porque con lo tarde que se nos ha hecho y que ella aún no aparezca, ya no creo que realmente lleguemos a tiempo— Le respondió con una ligera sonrisa, realmente denotaba que se sentía un poco decaída.

—Isuguri-San está abajo, supongo que, esperando por ti, tal vez si te vas ya, puedan ganar tiempo — Se hizo unos centímetros a un lado de la puerta ofreciéndole la salida a Kaoruko.

—¡Gracias Tendo-Han! En ese caso, voy saliendo ahora mismo— Cruzó el umbral de la puerta caminando a pasos rápidos.

—¡Hanayagi-San! —La detuvo Maya.

—¿Si? — Respondió la aludida.

—Toma— Le lanzó Maya el casco, que Kaoruko no dudó en apañar.

—Gracias Tendo-Han, procuren no hacer mucho ruido e intenten no matarse entre sí —Con una risa Kaoruko se despidió de Maya.

—Adiós—Con un susurró que era más bien para sí misma y un rubor en sus mejillas Maya vio a Kaoruko desaparecer por el pasillo para luego dirigir su mirada a la puerta tras la que se encontraba seguramente una Claudine que no quería saber más sobre ella, se encontró a si misma preguntándose si entrar o no a la habitación, tenía demasiadas dudas y todas las respuestas se encontraban al otro lado de esa puerta, tal vez, sentada en una de las camas, pensando que se había logrado deshacer de ella. ¿Debería entrar? ¿Y si no quiere verme? Ya estoy aquí, pero eso no indica que ella quiera lo mismo que yo ¿Y si ya no siente lo mismo que yo? ¿Y si después de lo que pasó realmente le hice demasiado daño? Pero si me quedo aquí ella nunca entenderá bien cómo sucedieron las cosas, ¿Tengo más posibilidades de perderla que de recuperarla? Con un suspiro, armándose de valor, decidió cruzar la puerta cerrándola tras de sí, aún necesitaba fuerza de voluntad para cruzar aquella cortina que la separaba de Claudine, pero ya no podía arrepentirse.

—¿Kaoruko? ¿Quién era? — Preguntó Claudine creyendo que su amiga seguía en la habitación —Si es Maya dile que no estoy, ¡No! ¿Sabes?, ¡Dile que es una descarada! — Gritó con el ceño fruncido con dirección a la puerta.

— Creo que Hanayagi-San no está y que tal vez si soy una descarada — Dijo a la vez que entraba a la misma habitación donde estaba ella sentada muy cómodamente haciéndola abrir los ojos nerviosa al oír su voz y fruncir el ceño.

— ¿¡TENDO MAYA?!— Gritó enojado a la vez que se levantaba y le tiraba una almohada.

—Quiero que me escuches, solo eso— Maya se veía tan serena como siempre. Lo cierto es que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero no iba a demostrarlo ante nadie, ni si quiera ante Claudine.

—¿Qué me vas a decir? ¿Alguna mentira? ¡¿Me piensas endulzar y crees que eso resolverá todo?!— Le cuestionaba entre gritos enojada a la vez que le quitaba la mirada y se recostaba nuevamente en la cama, mirando el techo.

—No, solo dejame hablar, solo escuchame, un minuto de silencio es lo único que te estoy pidiendo— Le rogó a la vez que se sentaba frente a ella, en la cama de Futaba y la veía, aún podía distinguir aún el enojo en sus fracciones —Verás, fui una tonta te hice daño de forma inconsciente, nunca he sido una persona muy sociable y el hecho de que ahora tuviera a alguien conmigo, alguien que es mi dúo perfecto, fue demasiado para mí, habían momentos en que no sabía qué hacer, es realmente solitario el camino de ser la numero uno siempre, nunca he querido hacerte daño pero supongo que hice bastante al evitarte primero, al ocultarte cosas y terminar contigo sin darte al menos una explicación, tengo que disculparme contigo por todo eso, nunca quise lastimarte cuando has sido una persona tan amable y linda conmigo, no te merecías nada de lo que te hice.

—¿Solo viniste aquí a decirme eso? ¿Solo por eso decidiste bailar conmigo? — Con un suspiro le preguntó evitando mostrar su desilusión —Si sabes que eso me hacía más daño, ¿No? Me refiero al hecho de buscarme, pedirme bailar contigo y luego intentar besarme, ¿A que estabas jugando? — Le recrimino ligeramente molesta.

—Tienes razón, no he sido del todo clara contigo, Claudine, yo aún estoy enamorada de ti, si te evite es porque no sabía cómo actuar para ser la persona que tu mereces, no fue porque no quisiera estar contigo, yo también puedo tener dudas, te oculté mis temores y ahora sé que te fallé, porque debí haber confiado en ti como para decirte lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero tampoco sabía a quién acudir para preguntarle qué hacer, nunca me había visto en una situación así, esa semana que no supiste nada de mí, estuve quemando toda esa energía que guardaban mis temores en practicar, de forma inconsciente estaba huyendo de ti, terminé contigo porque mis dudas eran más grandes que yo, no fue hasta que indirectamente le pregunté a Daiba-San sobre ello, que no entendí que no hay que ser perfecto, hay que ser uno mismo, porque si otra persona se enamora de ti, es porque le gusta quién eres — Susurró con la mirada baja y el ceño fruncido ligeramente.

—Yo también te estuve evitando de alguna forma, pero con lo que me has dicho seguramente no te hayas dado cuenta, las últimas semanas, me había decidido a hacer que me extrañaras, pensaba que eso tal vez te haría buscarme, sin embargo, un día solo viniste y me dijiste que se había acabado, en un principio pensé que era mi culpa, pero tú no quisiste decirme nada, te buscaba y era como si el reloj nunca marcara la misma hora para nosotras, como si hubieras cambiado tu rutina y supe que no se trataba de mí, que eras tú quién había decidido alejarse— Ahora se encontraba sentada frente a ella mirándola avergonzada, estaba feliz después de escuchar de los labios de Maya que sentían lo mismo, sin embargo se sentía en la necesidad de contarle la verdad.

—Entiendo completamente, tal vez si no hubiera estado tan encerrada en mi me habría dado cuenta de lo que sucedía— Se arrepintió Maya cabizbaja.

Claudine aprovecho que Maya no la estaba viendo para sentarse junto a ella en la misma cama y colocarle una mano en el hombro para llamar su atención —Oye, eso ya no importa, después de todo, ahora estamos aquí hablando sobre ello, porque hemos recapacitado de nuestros errores y aprendido, ¿No? — Le dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo.

—Ma Claudien— Susurró Maya levantando la mirada, mirándola directamente, provocando que el rubor en las mejillas de Claudine aumentara y sorprendiéndola al mismo tiempo —Te he extrañado tanto— Armándose de valor, Maya colocó su mano sobre sus mejillas, atrayendo su rostro más cerca — Extrañaba sentir esto— Susurró sobre sus labios dejándola extasiada por el roce de su aliento, para sellar el momento con un beso, que fue correspondido por Claudine con el mismo deseo, era como si estuvieran intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido en un beso, estaba lleno de dulzura y amor, hasta que no pudieron más y lo tuvieron que romper, creando un hilo de saliva entre las dos, antes de que Maya pudiera volver a reclamar sus labios, Claudine la detuvo y colocándole un dedo sobre sus labios, susurrándole —Necesito que lo digas.

Maya sintió su rostro enrojecer y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a su oído para susurrarle —Je t'aime ma Claudine — Sintió el cuerpo de su amante erizarse en el momento en que la escuchó y con una ligera sonrisa se retiró lentamente para colocar su frente sobre la de Claudine.

— Je t'aime ma Maya— Respondió Claudine mirándola directamente a los ojos, lo que hizo a Maya sentir seguridad de sus palabras, para luego volver a besarla sin piedad, cada beso estaba lleno de amor como de deseos, de anhelo, todo lo que se extrañaban, todo lo que se amaban, no podían ser igual de talentosas, igual que siempre, si no se tenían mutuamente. Maya mentalmente agradeció a Daiba-San por aconsejarla en el Café de Nana y Junna, a Isuguri-San por llevarla hasta ahí además de por tener una cama tan cómoda y a Hanayagi-San por ayudarla con Claudine, además de advertirle de las filtraciones de ruido de la habitación. Después de uno de sus incontables besos Claudine abrazo a Maya provocando que acabaran recostadas en la cama en una guerra de besos, sentían que la temperatura aumentaba con cada uno, pero no podían detenerse, era imposible para ellas separarse. En un último acto de cordura Claudine le susurró a Maya —Pueden volver en cualquier momento.

A lo que Maya contestó —No lo van a hacer, tienen las llaves de mi habitación, después del teatro iban a ir directamente allá —Maya recordó haber puesto las llaves dentro del casco antes de dárselo a Kaoruko, estaba segura de que entendería. Una sonrisa por parte de Maya fue suficiente para hacer entender a Claudine que tal vez ella esperaba que las cosas terminaran de ese modo y a ella realmente no le molestaba.

* * *

_¡Hola!, estoy de vuelta esta semana. Mi Editor en jefe Choco-Sensei y yo llevábamos dos días escribiendo esto(sin descanso), sigo viva gracias al café y la verdad el plan era publicarlo el viernes, sin embargo la semana nos consumió y al final tuvimos que aplazarlo porque queremos traerles la mejor calidad posible, Han mi maravillosa y benevolente Beta Reader nos dio la mano aún cuando los fines de semana no son lo suyo, no sé que sería de mi sin mi majestuoso equipo de trabajo, gracias a ustedes también por su apoyo en el anterior capítulo, mil gracias a ustedes por valorar nuestro trabajo voluntario para hacer crecer los fanfics en esta comunidad... Y espero que les haya gustado el KuroMaya que escribimos está vez. Es de los shipps más valorados que hay en la comunidad así que esperamos haberlo hecho de su agrado. ¡Gracias por leernos! Esperamos que nos puedan leer la próxima semana sin tantos retrasos. No olviden darnos su opinión que para nosotros es sumamente importante._

**Debo resaltar que sin la ayuda de Han y Choco-Sensei nada de esto sería posible. Gracias les doy una y mil veces por ayudarme en esta loca idea y a todos quiénes nos leen y nos regalan su amor, por inspirarnos a seguir haciendo esto.**

* * *

_**Pd:El título de este capítulo está inspirado en el nombre de una canción de Dua Lipa, la verdad es que no tienen uno nada que ver con el otro, además de compartir compatibilidad con su significado.**_

* * *

**Contestando...**

_SilentDrago: Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, para mi es un honor que reconozcas mi historia como "Nada mal", eres uno de los Fickers que más he leído y puedo decirse que te admiro, entiendo lo de manejar a los personajes a mi por ejemplo, a veces me cuesta manejar que cosas si harían, con quién y además de lo que dirían los personajes, por suerte tengo a Choco-Sensei quién a veces me hace recapacitar en ese aspectó._


	3. Home run

**Home run.**

Mahiru estaba sentada sobre el sofá de la sala de descanso, de los dormitorios, con una bolsa de frituras en mano y un vaso de limonada en la otra mirando directamente hacia la pantalla del televisor. Tenía puesta su camiseta del equipo de béisbol al que le iba y la televisión a todo volumen, pero su paz se vio interrumpida al escuchar la voz de alguien detrás suyo.

— ¡Mahiru-Chan! — Entró Karen efusivamente junto a Hikari, quien con su habitual serenidad, la miró curiosa—. ¿Qué haces? — Le preguntó al verla sentada al borde del sofá con la mirada fija en la pantalla. Convivían con ella ya hace tiempo, conocían su gusto por el béisbol, pero jamás pensaron verla tan pegada al televisor. Ni mucho menos ataviada con un suéter, donde se apreciaba en la espalda el número 11 y, debajo con mayúsculas, su apellido. Más grande fue su sorpresa al notar el desorden que había alrededor.

— ¿Qué no ves que es béisbol? — Le respondió un tanto molesta, la pregunta estaba de más, con solo mirar la pantalla se podía dar cuenta.

—¿Béisbol o Sóftbol? — Le volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez en burla, a Mahiru no le gustaba mucho el sóftbol, sentía que le quitaba ciertos aspectos de la pasión que dominaba el béisbol, por eso mismo le llamaban bola suave.

—¡Es béisbol! —Le contestó con una sonrisa, se volteó a mirarla lanzándole una papa que saco de entre sus frituras.

— _Baseball_— Repitió Hikari en voz alta y en inglés, haciendo a sus acompañantes voltear a verla, notando lo concentrada que estaba en el partido.

— No sabía que te gustara el béisbol, Hikari-Chan — Le comentó a la vez que se sentaba junto a Mahiru en el sofá y tomaba un paquete de frituras, empezando a comer.

— Me trae recuerdos de Inglaterra — Le contestó con un acento inglés —. Supongo que es normal con todos los años que viví allá— Le dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hikari-Chan!, ¿Fuiste a un partido en Inglaterra? —Interrogó Karen, sin importarle estar acabando con la paciencia de Mahiru quién intentaba ver el partido tranquilamente.

— Sí, bueno. En Inglaterra, es de alguna forma esencial ir a alguno si quieres adaptarte un poco a su cultura, me refiero a que forman parte de la historia del baseball — Hikari se dio cuenta de que a Mahiru no le estaba haciendo gracia que estuvieran hablando tanto cuando ella quería disfrutar de su partido, por lo cual ella decidió cortar la conversación con Karen antes de que siguiera haciendo preguntas—. Y dime, Mahiru, ¿Quiénes están jugando?

— Es Japón contra Francia, en el clásico mundial de béisbol. No lleva mucho de haber empezado, apenas van en la primera entrada.

— Oh, en el primer inning— Hikari se sentó junto a Karen concentrándose en el partido a la vez que aceptaba las papas que ella le ofrecía. Intentaría mantener a su acompañante lo más callada posible, conocía lo habladora que era Karen y estaba segura de que a Mahiru no le gustaría mucho si le estuvieran molestando durante todo el tiempo, además, le había interesado el partido.

— ¿Karen despierta a estas horas de la mañana? ¿No estoy soñando Nana? —Entraron Nana junto a Junna a la sala, esta última venía tomada del brazo de su acompañante y se encontró bastante sorprendida al ver alguien despierto antes que ellas, quienes eran las que usualmente se levantaban antes que todos, lo más peculiar fue el hecho de que fueran exactamente ellas tres las que estuvieran en la sala.

— No lo creo, Junna-Chan, definitivamente son Karen-Chan, Mahiru-Chan y Hikari-Chan, creo que lo que más me sorprende es el desorden— Dijo Nana mirando el entorno en el que se encontraban, era un total desastre.

Más grande fue la sorpresa al darse cuenta que ninguna de las chicas había reparado en su presencia, Junna estaba intentando ver qué era lo que les robaba tanto la atención. Nana estaba preguntándole qué estaría bien para el desayuno, hasta que Karen levantó la voz.

— Buenos días Banana, buenos días Jun-Jun.

— Karen— Susurró por lo bajo Hikari intentando silenciarla antes de levantar una mano en forma de saludo.

— Buen día, Karen, Kagura-San y Tsuyuzaki-San— Saludó Junna para volver a hablar sobre el desayuno con Nana, quién solo les sonrió a las demás chicas de la sala en modo de saludo antes de irse a la cocina.

— ¿Qué están viendo? —Interrogó Junna a la vez que se acercaba al sofá intentando entender que hacían. Antes de que pudiera Karen responder, sorpresivamente Mahiru se levantó del sofá gritándole a la pantalla

— ¡Es trampa!, ¡Estaba en base!

— No era Out. —Apoyaba Hikari dándole la razón, frunciendo el ceño al ver los resultados.

Karen tomó la palabra para contestar a Junna quién ya había comprendido lo que estaba sucediendo — Es Japón contra Francia, en el clásico mundial de béisbol—Repitió lo que había dicho Mahiru antes de que ellas llegaran.

— Béisbol— Repitió antes de sentarse en el sofá más próximo intentando hallarle lógica al juego, lo que la llevó a terminar creando una estrategia mental de como ella lo ganaría.

El teléfono de Mahiru comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo, sorprendiéndolas a todas que estaban ensimismadas en la pantalla, contestó sin leer el nombre y solo pudo escuchar del otro lado una voz conocida que le gritaba animada:

— ¡Mahiru-Chan! ¿Estás viendo eso? Dime que no soy la única que siente que el Ampáyer esta de su lado.

— ¡Suzu-Chan! No te preocupes Hikari-Chan y yo concordamos contigo, ¡Esa base era nuestra! — Era una de sus amigas de Seiran, todas la conocieron en el programa de intercambio, además de que era amiga de Mahiru años antes de entrar a Seishou. Mahiru y Suzu se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre el rumbo que estaba llevando el juego y todas podían notar la pasión con la que ella hablaba sobre ello.

— ¡Chicas, preparé el desayuno! —Junna logró escuchar a Nana sobre el ruido que había empezado a formar Karen intentando participar en la conversación de Mahiru y Suzu. Lo cierto es que Mahiru era quién menos ruido hacía, pero una vez que cedió ante Karen, que estaba pidiéndole que colocara el altavoz; Suzu con su característica emotividad y Karen con su personalidad extrovertida convirtieron la sala en un caos. No molestaban en lo absoluto a Hikari porque estaba acostumbrada a lo ruidosa que es Karen, pero definitivamente Junna se estaba comenzando a impacientar.

— ¡Nana! Necesito preguntarte algo—Junna se le acercó para compartir su idea desarrollada en lo poco que había visto del partido y lo difícil que se le había hecho concentrarse —. Mira, Japón va ganando estamos en la tercera entrada, pero solo llevamos tres carreras y Francia tiene dos, por lo cual no pude evitar encontrarme pensando en una estrategia. Y en vista de que ellos están bateando, podríamos dejar que obtengan una base y de esta forma el lanzador podría hacer un lanzamiento que termine por hacer al bateador lanzarla en línea recta hacia sí, dejarla pasar al de segunda base, que este la tome, haga un out y de inmediato la lance al de primera, terminando con dos posibles carreras de Francia. ¿Qué te parece?

— Junna-Chan, es una excelente idea, es maravilloso que iniciando el día y ya tengas la mente tan audaz—Le respondió con una pequeña risa — Creo que eso que acabas de mencionar tiene un nombre en el béisbol, sin embargo, ahora mismo no puedo recordarlo bien.

Hikari que estaba oyendo la plática en medio del ruido que tenía Karen, se les acerco e introdujo en la conversación:

— Es lo que conozco como _Double Play_, hacer dos outs en una sola jugada.

— Oh, ¿Tienes conocimientos sobre el béisbol Kagura-San? — Junna jamás esperó que Hikari supiera algo sobre el deporte, incluso Nana se encontraba sorprendida. Junna aprovechó el momento para compartir ideas con Hikari quien le explicó que fue a varios partidos mientras estaba en Londres, se enfrascaron en una conversación en la que Junna le comentaba a Hikari las estrategias que pensaba viendo el avance de las jugadas y ella le decía los nombres de las mismas. Nana trajo la comida hasta la mesa frente a la TV y todas comenzaron a comer el desayuno, como siempre, majestuoso. Hecho por Daiba-San.

— ¡Hey! ¡¿Vamos ganando?! — Entró Futaba corriendo a la sala y en su espalda traía a Kaoruko, la dejó en el suelo antes de irse junto a las demás que estaban en el sofá.

Kaoruko se sorprendió bastante al ver a Hikari junto a Junna y Nana conversar sobre las jugadas, no entendía nada y Futaba tampoco le había dicho porque llevaba tanto apuro. — ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

— Es Japón contra Francia, en el clásico mundial de béisbol— Repitió esta vez Nana, que realmente hasta el momento solo daba uno que otro comentario, Hikari y Junna mantenían la mayor parte de la conversación. Esa respuesta de Nana sólo provoco que Kaoruko buscara con la mirada a la única pareja que hacía falta en el lugar, se le hizo extraño que la francesa no estuviera en esa habitación en esos momentos. Lo que la dejó en silencio pensando mientras se quedaba junto a Nana viendo al otro par de chicas enfrascadas en su cruce de ideas. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando vio entrar a cierta castaña de aspecto elegante, Tendo-San, se veía tan serena como siempre o eso pensó Kaoruko hasta que notó la sorpresa en su mirada para comenzar a analizar el momento y terminar buscando a cierta rubia. Kaoruko no pudo evitar reír ligeramente al ver a Maya buscando a Claudine.

— Buenos días— Saludó Maya al entrar por la puerta, a pesar de su serenidad habitual se podía notar que había estado en movimiento desde temprano.

Al escuchar a Maya, el silencio se hizo presente unos segundos hasta que se oyó el grito se Suzu del otro lado de la línea. —Buenos días Tendo-San—. Seguido por el de Karen y luego de las demás chicas.

Antes de que Maya pudiera decir nada Futaba le dijo levantando la voz sobre el ruido — ¡Es Japón contra Francia, en el clásico mundial de béisbol! Estamos ya en el sexto ining— Maya solo pudo asentir antes de acercarse a la mesa donde estaba la comida y acomodarse en uno de los sofás a ver el partido, no era muy fanática pero no perdería nada viéndolo, después de todo el Béisbol era el deporte más amado en su país.

Claudine llegó a la sala, a base del ruido que había escuchado. A un kilómetro se podían oír las voces de sus amigas gritando, lo que no lograba distinguir era lo que gritaban. Al entrar, el panorama era totalmente inesperado, asumiendo que eran aún las 8:00 AM, no dejaba de ser sorpresivo ver a Karen despierta, al igual que a Kaoruko enérgica, Mahiru gritando, Hikari hablando más de lo normal y con Junna. — Bonjour—Saludó, ganando la atención de todas las presentes, antes de que Kaoruko se decidiera a hablar.

— Ara Ara, llegó la más esperada— Kaoruko no pudo evitar soltar una risilla, le gustaba bastante crear discordia.

— ¿Claudine, tuvo que ser justo hoy? —Preguntó Nana risueña refiriéndose al suéter con el dibujo de la torre Eiffel que había decidido vestir Claudine ese día.

Claudine aún no entendía nada, entonces cruzó miradas con Maya. Nunca esperó verla ahí sentada hablando con Futaba sobre béisbol —¡TENDO MAYA! — La aludida solo sonrió un poco, Claudine percibió un poco de tensión en su mirada, antes de que se señalara su propia vestimenta, haciendo a la rubia comprender rápidamente. Justo cuando iba a decir algo pudo escuchar Mahiru gritarle a la Pantalla.

— ¡Era Out! ¡¿Suzu-Chan puedes creer eso?!, ¡Francia nos acaba de anotar una carrera injusta! —. Mahiru se oía realmente enojada, incluso Karen tomó un poco de distancia, tal vez, temiendo que se saliera de control.

— ¡Francia no nos va a ganar, ni con ayuda del Ampáyer serían capaces de ganarnos! —Gritaba Suzu del otro lado de la línea. Habían pasado de una llamada a una video llamada, por insistencia de Karen y la propia Suzu.

Toda la atención estaba sobre ese par, que parecían no darse cuenta que Claudine había llegado.

A la mitad francesa no le tomó más que mirar la televisión para comprender que era un partido de baseball y que jugaban Francia contra Japón, en otro momento no le había importado ni un poco, si no fuera porque todas parecían realmente apasionadas por el juego, así que como buena fanática francesa, iba a defender sus colores. —¡No vamos a perder! ¡Nosotros les vamos a dar una paliza a ustedes! — Gritó para que se oyera sobre el volumen de la T.V y fue corriendo a su habitación a buscar su camiseta del equipo, la obtuvo en un viaje a Francia, su madre se la había dado como regalo, porque decía que francesita debía llevar a Francia consigo a todos lados, realmente nunca la usaba, pero era bueno al menos tenerla en estos momentos. Al regresar al sofá donde seguían ellas se sentó y empezó a ver el partido, en unos minutos Japón hizo una carrera.

Futaba se estaba levantando de su asiento haciendo que las frituras volaran y empezó a gritar orgullosa de su equipo, ciertamente se hizo un coro de celebraciones, pero ella junto a Suzu y Karen eran más las eufóricas —¡Siiiii! ¡Hicimos una carrera!, ¿Que decían los franceses? ¿Quién va ganando!, ¡10 a 9 Señores y señoras! — Riendo se volvió a sentar y tomó otro vaso de limonada. La suya había caído al suelo, en realidad solo la tomaba en la mano porque no le gustaba lo amargo del limón, uno que otro sorbo le daba, las demás si la bebían.

Como buena hincha la miró con el ceño fruncido y negó que la carrera fuera bien ganada. —Estaba fuera de base cuando el de primera lo tocó, el ampáyer está ciego, lo más posible es que sea asiático, ya verás cómo empatamos y les ganamos—. Le estaba emocionando el partido, lastimosamente iba perdiendo, pero tenía esperanzas de que no fuera así siempre.

— Patrañas fue una anotación justa, no todos los días se golpea la pelota con esa fuerza— Contrarrestó Futaba. No importaba lo que ella dijera no le quitaba la sonrisa del rostro estaba demasiado alegre nunca entendía porque le emocionaba tanto pero no le importaba de todas formas le gustaba estar alegre.

Los jugadores del equipo francés se pasaban la bola a la vez que los japoneses corrían buscando robarse dos bases, de un momento a otro los franceses estaban frente a la primera base, corredores japoneses daban el todo para conseguir llegar a segunda y tercera pero los Europeos no dejaban oportunidad, el lanzador francés que portaba la camiseta N°10 recibió la bola del primera base N°18 quién dio un lanzamiento preciso colocándosela en las manos, el N°13 de Japón hizo lo posible para no dejarse alcanzar, pero no lo suficiente. Francia logró hacer un out en tercera base, logrando quitarle punto al equipo rival, haciendo el tercer out del noveno inning, y que cierta francesa e inglesa celebraran frente a quienes minutos antes saltaban de alegría frente a ellas.

— ¡Siii!¡Siii! ¡¿Qué les dije?! ¡Los íbamos a empatar! ¡Los Europeos juegan mejor al béisbol! Espera, espera, tengo algo que decir... ¡Japón no va a ganar, ni con ayuda del ampáyer! — Estaba saltando y gritando de alegría cosa que solo hizo a Maya fruncir el ceño y resistirse una risa al verla besar la insignia que traía su suéter, se veía bastante ridícula hondeando una pequeña bandera de la unión europea junto a Hikari.

Pero como buena perdedora Maya guardaría silencio. Lastimosamente ella no era buena perdedora, jamás nadie le ganaba en nada, no tan fácilmente.

— No sé qué celebras tanto si el marcador va 1 así de fácil como hemos evitado que nos alcancen les podemos hacer tres outs— Estaba mirándola con una sonrisa bastante burlona por lo cual se sentó nuevamente y le quitó la mirada.

— No me puedes dejar disfrutar, ¿No? — Estaba intentando parecer molesta, en realidad estaba tragándose su risa por la jugada que acaban de presenciar y sintiéndose nervioso, porque el equipo al que le iba Maya pudiera hacerle algún out que alejara a su equipo aun más del empate en algún momento de descuido o en que los franceses estuvieran vulnerables, rápidamente le quitó la mirada de encima y volteó a ver la pantalla.

— No, no podía— Le contestó con una sonrisa a la vez que miraba el televisor con emoción oculta. Los franceses estaban por golpear la pelota, pero este se mantenía en manos del lanzador y eso le estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa, no quería que su equipo perdiera.

Viendo cómo la pelota daba vueltas en medio del campo de juego cambiando de manos en cada lanzamiento, decidió presumir un poco su suerte.

— ¿No lo notaste? Cuando me puse la camiseta hicieron doble play, debí habérmela puesto antes— Le decía a Hikari con una risa. La pelinegra se le había unido al equipo francés, como buena europea que se consideraba.

— ¿Sí notaste que se hizo una carrera cuando te colocaste la camiseta de Francia? Recuerdas que fue Japón, ¿No? No creo que debas estar orgullosa de la mala suerte que te traes—. Maya no perdía la oportunidad de reírse de Claudine, no cuando intentaba parecer superior ante ella, pero no pudo verla con el ceño fruncido porque los comentaristas empezaron a alzar la voz muy emocionados, de inmediato apunto su visión hacia la televisión para ver qué sucedía y su acompañante hizo lo mismo nerviosa.

El equipo japonés tomo posesión de la pelota, ya era el noveno inning. Corriendo pasaban junto al jugador N°3 europeo que estaba en tercera base y se la lanzaban entre el N°7 y el N°19 asiáticos, el N°19 al llegar a la zona de la tercera base la pasó al de primera de su equipo, el N°8 japonés, los corredores franceses estaban preparados para robar bases, el de tercera corrió a home, una vez el de primera intentaba correr a segunda sin ser alcanzado.

Claudine se levantó del sofá de un salto y gritó alegremente dando saltos

—¡ES UNA CARRERA!— Estaba gritando a todo pulmón. Al terminar de cantarlo, lo volteo a mirar para reírsele en la cara —¿Viste eso? ¡Eso si es estrategia! — Se burlaba de ella a la vez que daba saltitos y Hikari ondeaba el puño en muestra de emoción.

—¡10 a 10 señores y señoras!— Repitió lo que dijo el comentarista cuando de repente lo escuchó decir "Fue muy bueno Haru-San pero el ampáyer cantó un out al de tercera, al parecer Graham Marius quién viste la camiseta N°19 francesa estaba fuera de lugar" y tuvo que callar y escuchar a Karen y Maya reírse de ella.

— Fue un out clarísimo—. Karen reía a carcajadas mientras Maya le decía a Claudine — ¿Quién ríe de quién? —. No soportaba la risa y lo peor es que terminaron el partido. El ampáyer dio la última señal y sólo Mahiru y Suzu se habían enterado, las demás habían puesto atención a esa escena riendo sutilmente.

— ¡Eso es trampa!¡Claramente habíamos llegado a home limpiamente! — Estaba bastante enojada, Hikari también estaba haciendo un puchero molesto y las risas de las demás no le ayudaban mucho —. ¡Nos quitaron el partido! — No le gustaba perder y aunque no perdió por que el otro equipo fuese superior, hubiera sido superior en el partido, igual se habían llevado la victoria. Se sentó en el sofá con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos y de pronto comenzó a reír junto a las demás, contagiando a Hikari, quién sonrió un poco —La ejecución de nuestro juego fue mejor que la de ustedes, eso nos declara ganadores—. No podía dejar que Maya ganara.

— Definitivamente su ejecución fue majestuosa— Maya reía ligeramente mirando a Claudine de cerca, porque terminaron sentadas una junto a la otra.

— Te veías tan feliz y fue un Out— Futaba no podía parar de reír —. No vale, pero te daré la razón esta vez porque te veías graciosísima celebrando —La rubia reía con ella saboreando un poco más esa victoria que aún era vacía pero que tenía un poco de sabor ahora.

— Aun así, Europa es mejor que Asia— Ya las risas estaban cesando un poco y ella estaba jadeando, ya habían parado de reír.

— No eso…Si no…Te…Lo acepto— Le contestó entre respiraciones Junna— No…Es…Verdad—. Ya estaba más relajada, tomando aire después de tanto reír.

— Claro que sí, es mucho mejor que Japón— Rebatió con el ceño fruncido.

— No Claudine, nosotros tenemos el Torre de Tokio— Le apuntó Karen, agregando eso a su punto.

— Y nosotros la tour Eiffel — Le volvió a contradecir Claudine poniendo eso a su punto.

— Nosotros tenemos El Templo Sensoji — Le contestó Maya con una sonrisa de lado. Orgulloso de su país natal.

— Y nosotros teatro Royal Opera House— Le respondió Hikari con los brazos cruzados.

— Touché— Le señaló Maya con el dedo en muestra de que ganó el debate.

— ¡Hey! — Gritó la Suzu desde el otro lado de la pantalla —. ¿Qué pasa? ¿A caso Saijo-San y Kagura-San no son japonesas también? —. Les dijo a la vez que intentaba animar el ambiente. Recién se enteraba de lo rápido que pasaban esas chicas de Seishou de estar riendo juntas a tener un campo de batalla.

— ¡Oui! — Gritó la única francesa, que estaba presente, como diciendo "Es cierto".

— Yes— Susurró Hikari con su característica seriedad y un asentimiento.

— Veíamos un partido de béisbol, creí que nos estábamos divirtiendo en grupo— Les dijo Mahiru con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y quién ganó? — Preguntó Suzu con una sonrisa, desde el otro lado del computador.

— ¡Japón! — Dijeron todas a coro para echarse reír, provocando que Mahiru se sintiera como si estuviera en casa, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras, mentalmente le agradecía a Suzu-Chan por haber sabido aligerar el ambiente. Habían ganado y estaba feliz por ello. Pero no habría podido jamás disfrutar tanto el partido sin la compañía de sus amigas.

Maya, como acto de paz, tomó la mano de Claudine que estaba sentada junto a ella y le sonrió ligeramente, lo que provocó un sonrojo en la rubia, eso era suficiente para que la castaña supiera que no estaba decepcionada por haber perdido. Las demás chicas empezaron a festejar con bebidas preparadas por Nana y discutir los resultados del partido. Nana junto a Kaoruko y Junna le preguntaban a Hikari si había ido a algún teatro en Inglaterra, principalmente el mencionado, Futaba, Karen, Suzu y Mahiru mantenían una conversación sobre los próximos partidos de béisbol que faltaban y qué tan cerca estaba Japón de obtener la corona en el clásico mundial de béisbol, además de jugadas que tuvieron en mano y no supieron aplicar. Mahiru se sentía como en casa; cuando veía un partido con su familia y sus hermanos se emocionaban al igual que Futaba y Suzu, o hasta Karen que no sabía casi nada, pero intentaba participar. Estaba agradecida con todas por haberla acompañado esa mañana.

—Estoy en casa— Soltó en un susurro colocando las manos sobre su corazón, emocionada.

Suzu alcanzó a oírla y no pudo evitar responderle, aprovechando que Futaba y Karen estaban demasiado concentradas en su conversación.

— Bienvenida— Mahiru alcanzó a escucharla y solo pudo sonreírle en agradecimiento antes de sumarse a la discusión que mantenían las otras dos chicas.

* * *

**_¡Hola!_**

**Primero:**

_Quisiera comenzar disculpándome por lo que nos hemos atrasado con este y por las faltas ortográficas que pudieron haber encontrado en el anterior y que pueda que encuentren aquí, hacemos lo posible para evitarlas pero a veces solo las vemos una vez publicado._

**Segundo:**

_Quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo con en anterior, fueron realmente lindos con nosotros y estamos contentos de que les haya gustado tanto, muchísimas gracias por su apoyo a nuestro trabajo voluntario por hacer crecer los fanfics en la comunidad de Revue Starlight, a la dedicación de cada uno de nosotros para hacer esto con el pensamiento de entretenerlos. Gracias por su apoyo._

**Tercero:**

_Debo agradecer a mi Editor en jefe, Chocobo-Sensei, a nuestra maravillosa BetaReader, Han, por hacer esto legible y cada uno de ustedes por leernos, darnos su apoyo e inspiración para continuar haciendo esto._

_Este fic ha sido de los más largos que hemos escrito y necesitamos demasiado tiempo para hacerlo posible y estar satisfechos con el resultado, sin embargo disfrutamos mucho haciéndolo porque tuvimos que conectar con la personalidad de cada una de las chicas y aunque fue difícil, realmente valió la pena. Esperamos que les haya gustado tanto como a nosotros._

* * *

**Contestando...**

**SilentDrago: **Nos hemos dado cuenta que tambien nos sigues en Wattpad :3 Estamos sumamente agradecidos y nos encanta que te guste lo que escribimos, Claudine y Maya sin dudas son las más populares, el plan era dejarlos con la incognita de que estaba sucediendo hasta que llegaran al punto donde se desarrollaba la respuesta en la lectura, ¿Deberiamos estar contentos con haberte confundido un poco al inicio? Sobre los errores, los noté solo una vez lo leí ya publicado, incluso Han puede dejar pasar cosas como esas, sin embargo lo considero mi culpa, porque soy quien publica y pude haberlos evitado. Me disculpo y el plan es ¡Seguir mejorando cada semana! Gracias por leernos y por tu comentario. **  
**

**Laydania: ¡Gracias! **No sabes lo gratificante que es para mi leer eso viniendo de tí, me encanta saber que he podido lograr que sea una historia facil de leer incluso para quienes no saben demasiado sobre el anime, muchisimas gracias por tu amoroso comentario. ¡Estoy realmente feliz de que te haya gustado!

**_Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo. ¡Nos leemos!_**


	4. Golden lake

**Golden Lake.**

Daiba Nana estaba acostada junto a Junna en la cama, después de un arduo día de prácticas y clases teóricas. Junna acostumbraba a dormir temprano, pero había noches donde estaba tan cómoda en brazos de Nana que hacia lo posible para mantenerse despierta. De igual manera la chica rubia amaba cada momento en que podían compartir de esa forma; Junna se quitaba los lentes, se arreglaba para dormir y cuando se metía en la cama, ella aprovechaba para abrazarla, bajar un poco las luces y hablarle en susurros para no romper el ambiente. Tenían semanas sin poder conversar así y Nana tenía días con una duda en mente que prefería hacerla en una noche como esas, porque la verdad no se atrevía en ningún otro momento.

Sucedió una mañana mientras revisaba su galería, moviéndose entre fotos, descubrió una de hace dos años que le había dejado con una pregunta y traído miles de recuerdos.

—Junna-Chan, tengo una duda… —Se podía notar el nerviosismo en su voz. Junna se extrañó, pero no demoró en asentir con la cabeza. —Es sobre los días antes de conocerte— Nana estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Junna podía sentirlo, pero solo decidió asentir, para hacerle saber que la estaba oyendo. Nana estuvo en silencio varios minutos pensando en cómo lo diría sin sonar como una acosadora. —Verás… Es que estaba revisando mi galería y me he encontrado con una foto del día que estaban dando los resultados de las audiciones y quisiera estar segura de si esta chica de aquí… — A este punto, Nana había sacado su teléfono y buscado entre la galería la foto que tenia de una mujer con el cabello morado dándole la espalda, haciendo parte de una multitud—. ¿Eres tú?

Junna miró detenidamente la pantalla del teléfono, para luego mirarle el rostro con una sonrisa ligeramente sonrosada —Nana…

Antes de que pudiera continuar la rubia se le adelantó —Junna-Chan, te puedo explicar todo, si me lo permites— Junna con una sonrisa volvió a asentir, ya se hacía una idea de lo que iba a oír. Ella comenzó a relatar y Junna ponía la máxima atención posible a sus palabras.

Nana había audicionado para entrar a la academia de música y arte Seishou, siempre había sido alguien muy solitaria, estaba acostumbrada a ayudar a todos, pero usualmente la gente no tenía tiempo para ofrecerle nada, lo intentaba comprender lo máximo posible, así que justo porque ninguna de sus compañeras pudo acompañarla ese día a descubrir los resultados para saber si había logrado o no entrar a la academia, se encontró sola en aquel lugar repleto de personas de todo tipo de colegios; a lo lejos pudo distinguir a una chica bajita de cabello morado intentando alcanzar ver qué sucedía en la tarima, donde estaban dando los nombres de las que habían logrado entrar, con una sonrisa e impulsada por sus ganas de ayudar, terminó de pie junto a aquella chica.

Justo cuando iba a hablarle, notó que sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo y comenzaba a textear. Lo cual le hizo dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse. En su mente solo podía preguntarse '¿Estará escribiéndole a alguna de sus compañeras? ¿Habrá venido en grupo?'.

—No alcanzo a ver nada, ¿Dónde estarán las demás? —Se preguntaba Junna a sí misma en un susurro antes de revisar su teléfono y darse cuenta de que tenía varios mensajes de sus compañeras diciéndole que habían conseguido llegar junto a la tarima abriéndose espacio, que intentara avisarles dónde estaba antes de que se terminara el evento. Junna no alcanzaba si quiera a divisar la tribuna, así que menos alcanzaría a ver a sus compañeras, y muchísimo menos ubicar dónde estaba en ese tumulto de personas. —¿Ahora qué hago?

— Parece necesitar ayuda—Se repitió Nana, al ver a la chica incluso más insistente que antes con querer mirar sobre la multitud que la ocultaba. Pensó nuevamente en acercarse y ofrecer ayuda, pero estando a dos pasos de ella pudo notar cómo se comenzó a alejar, intentando avanzar entre el tumulto de personas. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, en gesto de frustración. Y decidió seguirla a una distancia prudente, lo suficiente como para que no se diera cuenta.

Junna continúo avanzando entre la gente, intentando a ciegas llegar a donde estaba la tarima. Se guiaba más por el sonido que por lo que lograba divisar, entonces pudo ver a una chica rubia, alta, detrás suyo y pensando en solicitar su ayuda, decidió acercarse, justo cuando iba a caminar hacia ella a hablarle, desapareció entre la multitud— Pero si hace unos segundos estaba ahí, ¿Qué se hizo?

De pronto entre el tumulto vio aparecer un grupo de chicas, pero solo se encontraba concentrada en aquella de cabello morado, cruzaron miradas y no pudo evitar sentirse nerviosa, justo cuando notó que comenzaba a caminar en su dirección, sintió su mano ser tomada y su cuerpo comenzar a moverse entre la multitud siendo arrastrada en sentido contrario a la chica, desesperada y sorprendida comenzó a buscar con la mirada el rostro de la persona que estaba tirando de su mano, para terminar percatándose que le habían estado hablado sin mirarla desde hace un buen par de minutos —¡Vamos camina más rápido! ¡Tenemos que llegar a la tarima, Rin!

—Disculpa, creo que te equivocaste de persona— Le dijo con una sonrisa Nana parando en seco, deteniendo su caminar y a la chica, quién al oír su voz se sorprendió lo suficiente como para mirarla y sonrojarse violentamente.

—¡Lo siento!, ¡Discúlpeme! Creí que eras mi amiga, venía con nosotras, ¡Lo lamento! —La chica, a los ojos de Nana, se veía realmente avergonzada, ya había hecho alrededor de tres reverencias totalmente arrepentida.

Nana le sonrió y negó ligeramente con la cabeza restándole importancia —No te preocupes, está bien, no es tu culpa realmente ¿Y sabes dónde está tu amiga Rin? — Nuevamente su servilismo salió a flote, tal vez podría ayudar a encontrarla, aunque realmente quería salir rápido de ello para volver a buscar a la chica de lentes. No podía parar de pensarla.

—Lo cierto es que no, pero creo que debería decirles a las demás chicas para que la busquemos juntas, gracias por preocuparte y nuevamente, lo lamento por haberte arrastrado conmigo— Con una sonrisa le hizo una última reverencia, antes de alejarse unos pasos y sacar su teléfono para marcar un número, llamando a Rin.

Nana solo caminó de vuelta al lugar del que había sido arrastrada para darse cuenta de que ahora la chica estaba ocupada hablando con otra de un uniforme distinto, con un suspiro solo se detuvo a observarla pensando que era esa fuerza la que le impulsaba tanto a hablarle, la necesidad que la llamaba a "Ayudarla".

No comprendía en lo absoluto lo que estaba sintiendo al verla, era como si dentro suyo algo le decía que debía hablarle, pero otra parte de sí misma le dijo que corriera, ni si quiera sabía por qué se había puesto nerviosa cuando cruzaron miradas y menos qué era esa calidez que le hacían sentir sus ojos. No pudo evitar notar que se encontraba sonriendo como tonta mientras estaba literalmente haciendo de acosadora, un sonrojo pasó por sus mejillas al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de esa chica mientras conversaba con la que parecía ser su amiga.

Junna después de perder de vista a la rubia, había terminado chocando con alguien de otro colegio, haciéndoles caer de golpe, la chica iba a velocidad en lo que cabe de lo posible.

—¡Disculpa! —Gritó totalmente nerviosa a la vez que se levantaba del suelo, mirando a todos lados histérica y le tendía a Junna sus lentes después de recogerlos del suelo.

—No te preocupes, no pasa nada, solo procura tener más cuidado, no puedes andar corriendo por ahí de esa forma, podrías herir a alguien— Junna se colocó los lentes, agradeciéndole con una pequeña sonrisa, y se acomodó su uniforme después de levantarse.

La chica hizo una reverencia avergonzada —Discúlpame, soy Fujioka Rin, pero puedes decirme Rin, lamento haberme tropezado contigo y hacernos caer, es que, he perdido a mi grupo de compañeras con las que vine y ahora podría decirse que estoy perdida.

—Soy Hoshimi Junna— Se presentó devolviéndole la reverencia —Entiendo, yo estoy en la misma situación, no estoy técnicamente pérdida, pero no sé cómo llegar a estar cerca de la tarima si desde aquí no la veo, podría ayudarte a encontrar a tus compañeras, dos es mejor que una— Ofreció Junna con una sonrisa y acomodándose los lentes.

El teléfono de Rin comenzó a sonar haciendo que ambas se sobresaltaran ligeramente y decidiera contestar. Junna entonces aprovechó los minutos para mirar alrededor en buscar de esos cabellos dorados quela había hecho sonreír, y recordaba algunas de las líneas que Romeo recitaba a Julieta _"Nada me dijo. Pero ¿Que importa? Sus ojos hablarán y yo responderé. Pero ¡Qué atrevimiento es el mío, si no me dijo nada! Los dos más hermosos luminares del cielo le suplican que los sustituya durante su ausencia"._ No entendía por qué pensaba en eso, por qué recordó exactamente esas líneas de Shakespeare, pero en su mente no dejaba de ver aquel par de jades que la habían dejado con ganas de perderse en ellos.

Fue una sorpresa incluso para ella encontrarse buscándola desesperadamente, sentía la necesidad de encontrar esa sonrisa una vez más. En el momento en que pudo visualizar su cabellera nuevamente, se dio cuenta que estaba tras varias personas, dándole la espalda, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire se había decidido a hablarle, hasta que la voz de Rin la regresó a la realidad.

—Hoshimi-San, una de mis compañeras me ha llamado y me ha dicho que están cerca de la tarima, tal vez, si encontramos a alguien que pueda ver claramente hasta allá nos pueda guiar, ¿Te parece bien si nos separamos y pedimos ayuda?

—Claro, me avisas si encuentras a alguien— Junna estaba segura de que esta era su oportunidad de poder acercarse. Llena de nerviosismo y un semblante serio decidido, emprendió sus pasos rumbo en su dirección, ya tenía una razón. Cuando estaba a unos dos metros de distancia, pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el cual Rin se interponía en medio de ambas acompañada de otra persona más alta. Cuando logró mirar tras ellas, la rubia había desaparecido de su vista. Sólo pudo lanzar un suspiro rendida y darles su atención a las dos chicas.

Nana se había ocultado en medio de otras personas cuando logró salir del punto de visión de la chica de lentes, en ese momento el corazón latía a mil por hora, estaba segura que casi la descubre espiándola, desde su escondite podía ver a otras dos personas hablar con ella, colocó sus manos sobre su corazón intentando calmarse. Estaba sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo del gran susto que se había llevado. Era cierto que había querido acercarse y hablarle, pero su intención no era ser descubierta haciendo de acosadora y tampoco tenía conocimientos de cómo reaccionaría si apareciera y la tomara desprevenida.

Se encontró otra vez mirándola detenidamente, no entendía esa fuerza, pero tampoco iba a cuestionarla, sacó su teléfono, abrió la cámara y justo en el momento que la vio con la vista fija en la multitud —No estaría mal tomarle una foto, ¿No? — Se dijo a sí misma, mientras guardaba una toma de la chica de espaldas. Guardó su celular rápidamente cuando la vio mirar hacia a su alrededor, como si buscara algo. Aun quería hablarle, pero ahora sentía que iba ser más complicado después de haber salido huyendo. De pronto sintió que esa parte de ella que le gritaba que saliera corriendo, era la más sensata.

—Hoshimi-San, ella es Himari Akemi, dice que podría guiarnos hasta la tarima— Le presentó Rin a Junna la chica que había logrado convencer de ayudarlas.

Junna procedió a hacer una reverencia y se presentó —Hoshimi Junna, debo agradecer por tu solidaridad al ayudarnos, Himari-San— la aludida correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de comenzar a avanzar por la multitud, con el par de chicas detrás suyo intentando abrirse paso.

Junna de pronto sintió esa sensación indefinible que se experimenta, aun sin ver, cuando se tiene a alguien observándote. Volvió la cabeza y se irguió, era ella, ahí estaban; ese par de estrellas sumidas en una especie de ensimismamiento como si estuvieran anhelando una cercanía que nunca tuvieron y en su cabeza solo resonó "Si sus ojos resplandecieran como astros en el cielo, bastaría su luz para ahogar los restantes como el brillo del sol mata el de una antorcha. ¡Tal torrente de luz brotaría de sus ojos, que haría despertar a las aves a medianoche, y entornar su canción como si hubiese venido la aurora!" rápidamente y sin reparo apartó su mirada de la suya, como si de un rayo se tratase la había hecho estremecer. Sin asimilar sus sentimientos continuó avanzando junto al otro par de chicas.

Nana con el nuevo cruce de miradas había tenido la sensación de que se le doblaban las piernas como si se muriera y el rubor de sus mejillas era tan intenso que fácilmente podría ser comparado al de una rosa, estaba rendida ante su sentir, no entendía y no parecía querer entender, podría describir la mirada que esa chica le regaló como una flecha lanzada contra ella a una velocidad impresionante, cruzándola y cambiando miles de cosas dentro suyo, acabando con una parte de su vida e iniciando una nueva que desconocía totalmente, y entonces la vio desaparecer de su vista, provocándole un sentimiento de pérdida enigmático, no puedes anhelar épocas pasadas que nunca existieron. Y sin embargo ella las estaba ansiando. Con un suspiro pesado y una pequeña sonrisa, declaró guardar mejor el recuerdo de esa emoción que no había sentido antes. A lamentarse por perder a alguien que nunca había poseído. Dando un ultimó vistazo a su teléfono donde, al abrir la galería, pudo sonreír más ampliamente al visualizar la foto de aquella persona que con mirarla dos veces le había cambiado un poco la existencia.

Nana terminó su relato con una sonrisa, rememorando esa última mirada y lo intenso de esos ojos turquesas que asemejaban un lago en su máxima serenidad, con un suspiro volteó a ver ese par oculto bajo esas gafas, provocando que su sonrisa se ampliara al reconocer los lentes de Junna como el reflejo del lago, y sintió un estremecimiento como quien descubre la verdad bajo un rio de ignorancia.

Había sentido amor, en el primer momento que la vio, esa flecha que le había atravesado no era otra cosa que amor, inocente y que desconociendo su poder, le había atrapado el corazón — Nunca dudé que fueras tú, Junna-Chan— El calor no demoró en inundar sus mejillas, muestra de su vergüenza al escuchar lo que acababa de confesarle, agradeciendo mentalmente estar con la lámpara del escritorio como su única fuente de iluminación.

—Lo sé, Nana. Pero yo quería escucharte— Después de oír deleitada la narración de Nana, tal como un niño al que se le relata la historia más simple y la piensa como la más linda del mundo, Junna concibió por qué el Fantasma se había logrado obsesionar con la voz de Christine. Hay en la vida, tal vez, una persona a la cual uno escucharía eternamente como exigía el Fantasma escuchar a la cantante y cómo ella quería seguir oyendo las descripciones tan detalladas de ese momento, igual a que si el tiempo nunca hubiera movido sus hojas alrededor de ese recuerdo, lo percibía intacto, como ella guardaba el sentimiento de incertidumbre sobre esa mirada estrellada que había visto en una chica de cabellos dorados dos años atrás.

Una risa desbordante de ternura escapó de entre los labios de Nana antes de abrazarla llena de felicidad —¡Junna-Chan! ¡Te mereces unos Banana besos!

—¡NANA! — Junna no pensaba admitir que le gustaba la idea, aunque sus mejillas estaban tan iluminadas por su sonrojo, que fácilmente podría saber que solo se estaba haciendo la difícil.

Estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos, sin detener sus risas Nana persistía en besarla, Junna en cambio colocaba sus manos en las mejillas de la rubia intentando apartarla y el rubor de su rostro aumentando con cada segundo hasta que Nana insistió — ¡Junna-Chan!, no seas egoísta, sabes que también quieres.

Lo cierto es que sí, quería, pero le avergonzaba la idea — ¡NANA BASTA!

Nana aprovechó el momento para tomar entre sus manos el rostro de Junna y unió sus labios en un beso, con la delicadeza que se toma una rosa esperando no dañarle, Junna no demoró en corresponderle con todo el amor que solía callar, haciéndola sentirlo, un beso, eso fue todo.

Las dos temblaron, y se miraron en la sombra con ojos ardientes. No sentían ni el frio de la noche, ni el silencio de la habitación, ni el calor de sus cuerpos; se miraban, y tenían el corazón pletórico de pensamientos. Se habían cogido de las manos sin darse cuenta.

Pero alguien tenía que suceder al silencio, sabían que si no era así se les terminaría yendo todo de las manos, Junna entonces hizo uso de su voluntad para mirar a su escritorio en busca de la hora, nunca la encontró, pero eso no impidió que dijese —Se ha hecho demasiado tarde.

Y con una sonrisa tan amplia como quien está a punto de hacer una travesura, Nana no dudó en responderle —Entonces debería ir comiéndote de desayuno.

—¡NANA! — El rubor en las mejillas de Junna fue tan grande que ella juraba, por la risa complacida de Nana, que era visible.

* * *

**¡Hemos vuelto!**

**¡Hola! No, no estabamos en hiatus.**

_Estuvimos escribiendo sin parar, en lo que cabe de lo posible referente al tiempo con el que contamos para ello._

_Antes que nada, no era nuestra intención atrasarnos tanto con este fic, sin embargo, necesitó más tiempo para desarrollarse de la forma correcta. Gracias a mi editor en jefe, Chocobo-Sensei y a nuestra beta Han-Sempai por ayudarme con estas ideas locas reescritas en fanfics, también debo agradecerles a todos ustedes por leernos, comentar y darnos inspiración para continuar._

_Este es nuestro shipp favorito(y personajes favoritos), así que intentamos dar lo mejor de nosotros cuando escribimos esto pero me he topado con uno de los personajes más complicados(Desde mi punto de vista) a la hora de pensar y escribir como el(Junna) e intente probar nuevas cosas dentro de este fanfic, por eso espero que lo hayan notado además de que les haya gustado y lo disfrutaran tanto como nosotros disfrutamos al escribirlo._

_Debo disculparme si encuentran faltas ortográficas, hay algunas que solo son visibles una vez publicado._

_Mil veces gracias por su apoyo y por leernos._

_¡Nos leemos pronto! _

* * *

**Contestando...**

****SilentDrago: ****Muchisimas gracias por tu comentario constructivo, el beisbol fue necesario para escribir esta historia y entiendo que no te guste, ni Han, Chocobo ni yo somos fanaticos del beisbol, sin embargo era necesario, tenemos conocimiento sobre que el Beisbol no es un deporte popular en europa, Hikari menciona que habia ido a alguno en Inglaterra porque a la hora de escribirlo pensé en Hikari como una persona que llega como alguien nuevo a un pais totalmente desconocido y quiere aprender todo sobre ese lugar para adaptarse mejor, eso implica que habrá leido en algún libro de historia sobre lo ligado que esta el beisbol con Inglaterra, y de esa forma terminó en un partido de beisbol en Inglaterra. Respecto a Suzu, es un personaje de la segunda obra teatral "Transition" es del colegio "Seiran" y alguien que en el pasado era parte de la vida de Mahiru.

** :** Muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario, nos inspiras a continuar escribiendo.

**_Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo. ¡Nos leemos!_**


	5. Autumn flower

**Autumn flower.**

**Sábado 12 de Octubre.  
**Cuando su ventana se encontraba siendo iluminada a un nivel insoportable y el calor del sol comenzaba a ser insufrible Kaoruko despertó, abrió sus ojos con tanta pesadez como si estuvieran interrumpiendo su sueño más grato. Estirando su mano por la cama se dio cuenta de que hacía falta algo, o más bien, alguien y fue suficiente para irritarle, siempre le había gustado ser admirada, fue educada para el ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, justo ahora, que la única persona que había estado tras de ella desde siempre, ya no lo estaba o de esa forma lo percibía, se sentía abandonada, sola, sentía que no era suficiente y todo se resumía en ira. Futaba, llevaba ya tres fines de semana en los que la abandonaba por irse con esa francesita y justo ahora, que se despertaba resulta que nuevamente había salido y esta vez, sin decirle nada al respecto, su paciencia se encontraba colmada, mientras más lo pensaba menos lo quería admitir, pero tenía conocimiento de que estaba celosa.  
Levantándose en un movimiento rápido se dirigió a su teléfono y procedió a llamar a Futaba, no pensaba quedarse con eso, sonó el tono por primera vez y Kaoruko pensaba qué le diría, el segundo tono, y en su cabeza ya resonaba lo que le diría Futaba "deja de ser tan celosa, Claudine es solo una amiga", tercer tono y Kaoruko decidió colgar, no sentía que tuviera sentido quejarse y hacer a Futaba sentir que ella era una maniática celosa. Lo dejaría pasar, pero estaba segura de que esto no se quedaría así.

**Sábado 9 de Noviembre.  
**Los días pasaron y las hojas continuaban cayendo, ese otoño se sentía realmente frío y aún más en las noches como esa. Nana, estaba en el patio con un abrigo intentando tomar una foto nocturna del cielo, que se encontraba más estrellado que nunca, y Junna lo apreciaba junto a ella, Kaoruko estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se daba tiempo al paisaje, a pasos tímidos se acercó a Nana una vez la vio parcialmente lejos de Junna, quien había decidido entrar a buscar algo, Kaoruko comenzó a aclararse la garganta intentando llamar la atención de Nana, preparándose mentalmente para lo que diría —Nana-han, ¿Puedo decirte algo?

Bajando su teléfono llena de curiosidad, Nana no duró en responderle— Claro que puedes, Kaoruko-chan, ¿Qué es?

Kaoruko continuaba intentando pensar si era buena idea decirlo o solo terminaría sonando ridícula, pero justo por esa razón eligió decírselo solamente a Nana, porque sabía que no se burlaría de ella y podía confiar en que no lo diría a nadie más —Nana-han, ¿Has visto a Futaba-han?

Nana la miró aún más intrigada y ladeando su cabeza le contestó —Bueno, la última vez que la vi fue esta tarde, iba con Kuro-chan saliendo justo de aquí.

Soltando un pequeño gruñido lleno de rabia y perdiendo el control, le gritó —¡¿Sólo yo estoy sintiendo que ellas pasan mucho tiempo juntas?!

La rubia se encontraba sorprendida de lo que acaba de escuchar y de la reciente actitud de Kaoruko, aventurándose a su reacción colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro en muestra de apoyo y no dudó en decirle —¿Pasa algo, Kaoruko?

Negando ligeramente con su cabeza, Kaoruko le quitó la mirada totalmente ruborizada y un poco avergonzada —Sólo, necesito que me contestes.

Encogiéndose de hombros restándole importancia y regalándole una sonrisa tan iluminada comparable con una de las estrellas que adornaban el cielo en esa noche, igual de inocente que una de ellas, Nana le dijo—Pues, son amigas, está bien que pasen tiempo juntas, ¿No crees? No creo que Futaba-chan sea tan tonta para que piense en Claudine de ninguna otra forma.

—No creo que sea tan tonta como para hacerlo, conociendo a Tendo-san—Junna acaba de regresar afuera y encontrándose con las palabras de Nana, había unido todo mentalmente entendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo, claramente Kaoruko estaba celosa y tomando en consideración las últimas semanas en que Futaba y Claudine se les unían a desayunar junto a ella y Nana muy temprano en las mañanas, conocía un tanto las razones, aunque no dejaba de parecerle exagerado —Deberías tenerle un poco más de confianza a Isurugi-san.

Cruzándose de brazos, enojada y haciendo un puchero, decidió darse la vuelta y entrar a la residencia mientras pensaba qué estarían haciendo ese par y pensándolo, tal vez Nana tenía razón, o incluso Junna. Pero para ella era injusto porque considerando el tiempo que tenía sin poder salir o al menos pasar un rato con Futaba, no podía ser normal, estaba segura. Una vez llegó a su habitación y visualizó la otra cama vacía no pudo evitar anhelar esos días en que eran ellas dos siempre.  
Acostándose en la suya ocultó su rostro contra una almohada, aprovechando que estaba sola, gritó contra ella intentando calmar su rabia y tristeza. Se sentía tan abandonada, tan desechada, y no lo merecía, porque por Futaba ella había comenzado a practicar más, a esforzarse más, incluso los días de semana se despertaba más temprano sacrificando sus horas de sueño para aspirar a ser la mejor chica de escenario que tanto le había prometido a Futaba que sería, y ahora, ella se iba tras otra chica, a admirar a alguien más en su lugar, no podía aceptarlo, no pensaba que podría hacerlo nunca.

**Lunes 10 de Noviembre.  
**El cielo estrellado de la noche anterior no había logrado disipar el frío de un corazón nostálgico y eso implicaba que Kaoruko no había logrado conciliar bien el sueño dándole vueltas a todo en su mente, recordando, intentando atar cabos sueltos, no había podido parar de pensar, y justo ahora se encontraba en clases teóricas en la misma situación, soñolienta daba miradas de reojo a Futaba intentado leer sus pensamientos y analizando si era buena idea enfrentarla. Entonces, moviendo su mirada por el aula, sus ojos se detuvieron encima de una castaña con mucha presencia que miraba atentamente la explicación de su profesora de turno, y sucedió, tuvo una epifanía, debía hablar con Maya sobre Claudine y descubrir si pensaba lo mismo que ella. El sol invadió la clase y un brillo llamó su atención desde la otra esquina del salón, volteando su rostro ligeramente para poder admirar bien qué era, descubrió un par de ojos esmeralda mirándola con un deje de curiosidad. El cabello dorado de Nana le creaba un aura que podría compararse al de un ser divino, y a su mente llegaron imágenes rápidas de sus interpretaciones como Diosas en el Starlight 100. Le dio una ligera y veloz mirada a Futaba antes de mirar nuevamente a Nana con una sonrisa, indicándole que todo estaba bien, convenciéndose a sí misma de hablar con Maya y detener eso a como diera lugar. En el momento en que imaginó a Futaba interpretar el Starlight de ese año como Flora, y a Claudine como Claire.

La tarde avanzó con ferocidad llevándose los minutos sin piedad. Camino a los dormitorios, se podían apreciar algunos árboles soltando las hojas en muestra de lo rápido que estaba pasando ese otoño. Eran sentimientos que guardaba para sí misma, pero existían pequeñas cosas que le recordaban Kyoto y le causaban nostalgia, cuando vio el edificio imponente alzarse ante su vista, rogó mentalmente el no haberse adelantado a Maya, porque en el momento en que el último periodo de clases terminó, para evitar cruzar palabras con Futaba, tomó sus cosas sin pensarlo mucho y caminó fuera del aula. Sabía que ella ya podría estar sospechando algo, por el hecho de que se fue antes a clases sin esperarla y ahora se había ido de clases sin ella, pero no planeaba decirle nada porque consideraba que no era ella quien estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Una vez frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Maya, no dudó en tocar y esperar por si abrían, cosa que no sucedió, por lo cual asumió que debería esperar un poco, escuchó unos pasos acercarse por la esquina del pasillo y en el momento en que esa persona hizo acto de presencia sintió su piel erizarse y temblar, era como si la vida eligiera los peores momentos para encontrarle con las últimas personas que deseaba ver, sus miradas se cruzaron y ciertamente se sintió débil, tal cual aparición tuviera frente a sus ojos, pero no podía mostrarse débil, por lo cual frunciendo el ceño y quitándole la mirada sin titubear, se cruzó de brazos y se recostó en la puerta. Los ojos de Futaba estaban repletos de indiferencia, pero ella tenía años de conocerla, era un libro abierto, por lo cual no demoró en identificar la preocupación que desprendían. Pero de la misma forma restarle importancia. Una vez desapareció de su visión, soltó el aire, que no sabía que estaba reteniendo. En su distracción, no supo el momento en que Maya se acercó a ella y solo salió de su ensimismamiento una vez la escuchó aclararse la garganta.

—Disculpa, Hanayagi-san, pero necesito entrar a mi habitación, si me permites—Como último recuso Maya le señaló la puerta sacando sus llaves, abriéndola al momento en que Kaoruko se hizo a un lado.

Kaoruko buscaba en su mente las palabras para decirle de forma correcta a Maya lo que la estaba molestando tanto —Tendo-han, ¿Puedo hablar contigo unos minutos?

Con un ligero asentimiento Maya se hizo a un lado para que Kaoruko pudiera pasar y una vez la vio dentro cerró la puerta, para tener mayor privacidad, le señaló la cama ofreciéndole espacio para que estuviera aún más cómoda —¿Y bien, Hanayagi-san?

Kaoruko la miraba desde su posición sentada en la cama y cruzándose de brazos. Le dijo, viéndola directamente a los ojos —¿Cómo te va con Kuro-han?

La pregunta dejo un poco consternada a Maya, pero no lo demostró, si no que regalándole una mínima sonrisa le contestó con serenidad —Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿Pero a qué se debe?

Kaoruko comenzó a dudar de lo que iba a decir, pero si ya había llegado tan lejos, no pensaba quedarse callada —¿No crees que ellas salen muchas veces juntas últimamente?

Por primera vez en la noche se mostraba una expresión en el rostro de Maya, la serenidad se convirtió en una línea recta en sus labios y una mirada un poco más seria —Disculpame, Hanayagi-san, pero son amigas, es normal que salgan juntas, además, Claudine me comentó que están haciendo un proyecto en común.

Levantándose casi de un salto, enojada, Kaoruko caminó hasta la puerta y soltó un "gracias" antes de salir y dejar a Maya dentro, negando ligeramente con la cabeza en respuesta al comportamiento inmaduro de aquella chica.

**Martes 25 de Noviembre.  
**Ese día y de la misma forma en que lo había estado haciendo desde ya hacía dos semanas, Kaoruko se levantó antes de lo común y fue a la academia incluso antes de que Futaba pudiera despertarse, al pasar por la sala de descanso se encontró a Nana junto a Junna desayunando, Nana le ofreció desayuno como si la hubiese estado esperando y conversaron un rato sobre las practicas rutinarias que habían estado llevando algunas tardes desde aquella noche en la que escapó de la habitación de Maya. No cruzó palabras ni una sola vez desde aquel día con Futaba, y lo cierto es que le dolía, sin embargo, Futaba tampoco había intentado hablarle, ni menos detenido sus salidas con Claudine, lo cual la llevó a sentir que el mensaje estaba claro, la relación iba en caída.  
De camino a la academia, ahora viajaba sola, por lo cual le daba tiempo de pensar mucho, pero su mente solía viajar a un año atrás, y hacerla preguntarse qué había hecho mal, qué pudo haber sucedido para que Futaba solo decidiera abandonarla ahora. Con lo temprano que era, las calles solían estar vacías, por lo cual se permitía a sí misma soltar uno que otro suspiro. Una vez llegó a la academia se dirigía a la biblioteca a esperar la hora de inicio de clases, ese lugar se estaba convirtiendo lentamente en su área de paz, alrededor de dos semanas había estado quedándose en la biblioteca al llegar y después de practicar un poco más con Mahiru y Nana en las tardes, regresaba a ella, a esperar la hora en la que estuviera segura de que Futaba no estaría despierta, para evitar sentir su incomodidad cuando estaban una alrededor de la otra. Justo ahora, se encontraba sentada en la biblioteca después de practicar, tenía su rostro recostado entre sus brazos mientras se dedicaba a descansar un poco, pero el sonido inminente de unos pasos la hicieron levantar el rostro en busca de ellos. Eran pasos largos y decididos, mirando tras suyo pudo ver a Nana acercarse lentamente con un libro entre sus manos, sin decirle nada se sentó frente a ella y le tendió un muffin que Kaoruko no tenía conocimientos de dónde había salido, sin embargo, no pensaba negarse, por lo cual lo tomó gustosa para comenzar a ingerirlo. Hasta que Nana terminó con la paz del ambiente y se veían los rayos del atardecer irrumpir en todo el espacio como quien proclama la caída del sol y el rompimiento de un día para volverlo todo oscuridad. A Kaoruko le comenzaba a convencer la idea de Nana como una deidad, porque siempre parecía traer el sol consigo, nunca pensaría decir eso en voz alta, pero le intrigaba por qué sucedía.

—Kaoruko-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo? — Le interrogó Nana mirándola con un rostro sereno, denotaba armonía en su ser, lo que provocó en ella un cierto temor.

—Descansado del día— Dándole el último bocado al pastelillo, Kaoruko se cruzó de brazos y miró a Nana como si intentara demostrarle que su voz melodiosa y su serenidad no le infundían nada.

—Kaoruko, ¿Qué estás haciendo? Y sabes bien a lo que me refiero— La voz de Nana se hizo incluso más grave y su mirada más profunda, la hizo sentir que era pequeña en comparación suya.

—Estoy evitando a Futaba-han, hace alrededor de dos semanas que no hablamos, ella me ha estado ignorando de la misma forma, e incluso creo que ahora sale aún más con Kuro-han, entonces estoy aquí esperando a que su hora de dormir pase para irme a los dormitorios. Eso hago, gracias por el Muffin, Nana-han.

La serenidad en el rostro de Nana había dado paso a su preocupación y tomando una de las manos de Kaoruko en muestra de apoyo le preguntó —¿Y cómo te sientes tú con eso?

Kaoruko colocó el abanico frente a su rostro en muestra de frustración, ocultándose de la mirada de Nana le contestó —Yo estoy bien.

Nana la miró negando ligeramente con su cabeza, rechazando su mentira, para observarla seriamente con un deje de preocupación, comenzó—No eres feliz. No puedes sentirte contenta con todo esto, has estado junto a ella desde que eran pequeñas, ustedes eran inseparables y estuvo siempre cuidándote, la extrañas y te lastima cada que están alrededor una de la otra y se crea la tensión o hasta incomodidad, pero no sabes evitarlo, y ella tampoco parece dispuesta a hacerlo, pensaste que perpetuamente serían ustedes, pero parece que constantemente has ignorado que ella quiere ser Futaba y tú debes ser Kaoruko. Incluso antes de aquella noche en la que me preguntaste por ello, Junna-chan y yo sospechábamos que ustedes tenían días sin hablar más que solo unas palabras, sé que sientes como si ella te hiciera promesas que no pensaba cumplir, pero pregúntate, Kaoruko-chan, ¿Cómo crees que se siente ella con todo esto? Y lo peor es que ustedes ni si quiera han tenido el atrevimiento de hablarlo mutuamente. Al principio le restábamos importancia porque ustedes siempre tienen problemitas y lo saben resolver, además de que nos parecía una exageración más de tu parte, pero ustedes llevan ya más de un mes de este modo, esto ha ido muy lejos ¿No crees?

Colocando sus manos con fuerza sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y levantándose en el mismo movimiento, molesta. Kaoruko alzó su voz a Nana como contestación— ¡Futaba-han no es tan fácil! —Nana solo pudo sonreír levemente al oír esas palabras, porque la última vez que escuchó a Kaoruko decirlas, las cosas resultaron con ella disculpándose, a su manera, con Futaba. La encargada de la biblioteca le llamó la atención a Kaoruko, quien avergonzada tomó sus cosas y decidió retirarse del lugar, dejando a Nana sola con sus pensamientos y un libro en sus manos, que comenzaría después a leer.

**Miércoles 26 de Noviembre.  
**Futaba estaba dando vueltas por la habitación intentando pensar en todo, no entendía completamente qué había sucedido, pero estaba segura que las cosas se habían salido de sus manos, Kaoruko es exagerada, dramática y enojona por naturaleza, llevaba años conviviendo con eso, pero nunca habían durado más de unas semanas peleando. Lo que lo hacía distinto en esta ocasión, es que no existía enfrentamiento el cual recordar, no tenía conocimiento alguno sobre la pelea, si era consciente de que podría estar celosa, pero de ser así ¿Por qué no lo habría dicho? Incluso estaba evitándola, no necesitaba ser una adivina para entender que Kaoruko llegaba en las noches tarde para evitar estar a su alrededor. Gracias a Karen, pudo saber que al menos no se iba por las tardes a poner su vida en riesgo, si no, que se lo pasaba en la biblioteca, aunque no iba a leer.  
Ay ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa chica? Sinceramente; sí se sentía sola, sí la extrañaba y le dolía que eso estuviera sucediendo, pero ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué le podía decir? Estaba en plena conciencia de que ella también podía haber estado fallando al faltarle algunas tardes, noches y hasta días, pero solo se iba a practicar con Claudine, tampoco es como si fueran a hacer cosas que faltaran a su respeto, solo intentaba ser la mejor para estar al ritmo de Kaoruko siempre. Para poder seguirla de cerca, para poder ser una chica de escenario y estar al nivel de todas, ¿Qué si había ido a divertirse con Claudine alguna vez? Pues sí, pero eran amigas, además, la mayoría de veces, así estuvieran comiendo algún pastelillo francés en una cafetería, terminaban hablando del teatro y de sus prácticas, pocas veces hablaban de ellas. No encontraba mucho sentido a esto, intentaba, en todas las clases demostrarle a Kaoruko lo mucho que se había estado esforzando y mejorando, a todos nos gusta la aprobación. Ella solo quería los halagos de Kaoruko, pero hasta ahora, sólo habían logrado separarse mutuamente a tal punto de que no convivían juntas a pesar de dormir en la misma habitación. Tomó su teléfono y se sentó en el borde de la cama mirando en la galería sus fotos con Kaoruko, agradecía mentalmente a Nana por enviarle algunas de las que les tomaba cuando las veía juntas. Anhelaba esos días, en que eran ellas dos sin tantos problemas.

Kaoruko, entraba a su habitación después de un arduo día de prácticas y relajación en la biblioteca. Posteriormente a la conversación que mantuvo el día anterior con Nana había intentado evadirla, lo cual terminó siendo inútil, porque cada que se topaban, encontraban o veían, la rubia no dudaba en sonreírle, ni si quiera ella era capaz de negarle una sonrisa a Banana, sabía que estaba preocupada después de todo lo que le dijo la tarde anterior, pero no sabía cómo hablar con Futaba luego de todos esos días en que si quiera se miraban, intentaría armarse de valor para resolver las cosas, aunque eso no estaba en sus planes para ese día.  
Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación soltó un suspiro antes de cruzar aquella pequeña cortina que hacía separación, esperando encontrar a la pelirroja dormida, pero sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Futaba se encontraba sentada en el borde de la cama mirando su teléfono, no tenía conocimiento sobre qué miraba, pero parecía muy concentrada, una vez dedujo su presencia, sus ojos se fijaron en ella.

En su garganta se formó un nudo y palideciendo dio un paso atrás, antes de tomar fuerza de voluntad retirando su mirada dirigiéndola a otro lado le dijo, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados —No puedes vivir sin mí, ¿No?

Bajando el rostro, mirando nuevamente a la pantalla, Futaba en un susurro respondió —No está en mis planes hacerlo.

—Eres un completo desastre sin mí.

—Tú también lo eres.

En unísono y sabiendo lo que pensaba la otra soltaron en un susurro —Lo sé porque te conozco.

Mirándose una a la otra en completo silencio, se sonrieron, y eso fue suficiente para dar por terminada la guerra. Kaoruko tenía conocimiento sobre los sentimientos de Futaba tan solo con mirarla, y ella sabía lo que Kaoruko pensaba, sentía y quería nada más viendo sus orbes avellana, en esos momentos ambas cedieron, conociendo que, si continuaban eso, terminarían perdiendo ambas la única batalla que esperaban llevar juntas el resto de su vida.  
Futaba se levantó de su lugar y caminó en silencio hasta agarrar la mano de Kaoruko, con tal delicadeza que se sentía como si temiera romperla, tomándola ligeramente por sorpresa, provocándole un sonrojo, ninguna se atrevió si quiera a hablar, caminaron hasta una de las camas y sin mucho que decir terminaron recostadas una junto a la otra, el silencio lo estaba diciendo todo, semejaba a como si sospecharan acabar todo con una palabra, mirándose a los ojos, iluminadas por la luz de la habitación, su silencio era tan cómplice de sus emociones que creían lograr escuchar sus corazones latir con prisa, Futaba se adelantó y acercó su rostro al de Kaoruko, quien al presentir lo que sucedería no dudo acabar con la distancia, sellando su tratado de paz.

**Viernes 29 de Noviembre.  
**Iban tres días desde esa noche en que supusieron resolverlo todo, pero no, en esos tres días habían pasado muchas cosas que la terminaron empujando a volver a ese lugar, Kaoruko estaba otra vez sentada sola en la biblioteca con su cabeza sobre sus brazos y una espectadora vivaz intentando descifrar qué sucedía, Nana estaba sentada en la mesa de enfrente leyendo, o tal vez releyendo "El fantasma de la ópera", pero ella estaba casi segura de que la estaba mirando, podía sentir sus ojos intentando averiguar qué sucedía. Y la verdad, ni ella sabía qué era lo que había salido mal, recordaba cada situación con recelo, pero en su mente no encajaban las piezas, estaba casi segura de que no estaba exagerando esta vez, las cosas no se sentían como siempre, y aunque Futaba volviera a despertarla en las mañanas y se fueran en moto juntas nuevamente como lo hacían siempre, que hablaran casi tanto como antes e incluso de regreso volvieran juntas, había algo que no estaba bien. Sabía que Futaba también era capaz de sentirlo y por esa razón no estaba ahí junto a ella sentada, si no, que la había dejado ir sola sin hacer preguntas.

Podía recordar con exactitud la primera vez que sucedió. Una mañana en la que, en una de sus clases, su profesora les pidió hacer parejas para practicar, ellas se miraron y con eso fue suficiente para hacerse a la idea de que eran equipo, sin embargo, una vez se tomaron de las manos perdieron la concentración. Futaba no lograba guiar bien los movimientos y Kaoruko se encontraba tensa, sus movimientos no se veían naturales ni delicados, parecía que no estaban en sintonía, Nana estaba con Junna y ambas se miraron preocupadas sin dejar de moverse con maestria, Maya se encontraba concentrada en los suyos junto con Claudine, como siempre, pareciera que brillaran tanto como una estrella. Kaoruko, incómoda por la situación en la que se encontraban, quitó sus ojos de Futaba, quien en busca de una solución comenzó a mirar sus pies, entonces percibió algo que la dejó llena de envidia, Hikari y Karen se movían con tanta destreza, tanta habilidad, era como si estuvieran hechas para ese momento, si sus mentes se leyeran y sus pasos se siguieran por inercia. Volvió a su realidad, para fijarse en que Futaba ni si quiera la estaba mirando, parecía como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio en esos instantes. Le sentaba fatal, por el hecho de recordar cuando ellas eran como Karen y Hikari. Después de esa fatídica práctica, ninguna se atrevió a hablar de ello. Eso fue apenas el miércoles.

El jueves las cosas fueron más allá de la desconcentración de una práctica,  
Si bien recordaba, sucedió en la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería, ella junto a Futaba se sentaron a comer, mientras creaban una conversación sobre las clases teóricas en las que Kaoruko casi se duerme. Todo iba con normalidad, hasta que Nana y Junna se decidieron unir a ellas, continuaron teniendo una charla ahora más amplia sobre el teatro, la danza y algo de música, pero todo cambió de rumbo cuando Maya y Claudine se sentaron en su misma mesa, Maya se sumó fácilmente a la plática, Claudine intentó hacer lo mismo, pero Kaoruko se comenzó a incomodar solo de verla sentada ahí, a su parecer Nana lo notó, porque comenzó a hablarle, desviando su atención. Sin embargo su inquietud seguía presente, pero su irritación se comenzó a hacer incontrolable en el momento en que Claudine cruzó palabras con la pelirroja.

—Futaba, ¿Ya leíste el libro que te recomendé? — Los ojos de Claudine estaban sobre ella y su sonrisa aumentó la molestia en Kaoruko, ¿Desde hace cuánto le decía Futaba directamente?

Sacando el libro de entre su uniforme, lo colocó sobre la mesa —Es muy bueno, solo he avanzado unas páginas, pero me gusta. Gracias por la recomendación, Kuro-chan.

—Vaya, ¿Estás leyendo Los Miserables?, es un muy buen libro, aunque era de esperarse que Saijo-san ya lo hubiese leído, me refiero, por el lugar en el que se desarrolla la historia— Junna comentó acomodándose los lentes adentrándose en lo que recordaba del libro.

—Incluso tienen un musical ¿No? —Nana se reintegraba en la conversación mientras sentía la tensión que había en Kaoruko, solo estaba esperando que sucediera lo inevitable.

—Hay una versión cinematográfica del musical, cuenta con unas maravillosas interpretaciones— Maya rompió su silencio con una sonrisa mientras recordaba la primera vez que la vio, gracias a una noche de películas con Claudine.

—Oui , el fin de semana pasado Futaba y yo fuimos a ver una presentación del musical en el Teatro metropolitano de Tokio, fue fenómenal, ahí le recomendé el libro.

Futaba asentía sonriente mientras miraba a Claudine —Me encantaron las canciones y la parte de la revolución es fascinante.

Kaoruko sintió que había escuchado suficiente y se levantó de su asiento intentando reprimir su ira para no ser tan obvia, pero por la mirada de Nana sabía que era en vano, recogió sus cosas y sonriéndoles levemente soltó —Si me disculpan, debo retirarme.

Después de eso, ninguna lo mencionó, ambas dieron el tema por cerrado y de esa forma lo resolvieron, al no hablarlo. Kaoruko, no soportaba la incomodidad que se estaba formando a su alrededor, cada vez que estaban juntas después de ese momento, y justo por eso se encontraba otra vez sentada en ese lugar, con Nana pensando si volver a interrogarla o no, con un suspiro sacó su rostro de entre sus brazos y miró entonces uno de los ventanales que estaban tras la mesa en la que se encontraba Nana, viendo el atardecer con indecisión. El sol se ocultaba y avisaba que se iba, sin embargo, a nadie parecía darle importancia, levantándose entonces de su asiento decidió volver a los dormitorios, pero al momento en que comenzó a caminar fuera del recinto, la rubia la alcanzó y la detuvo.

Nana la tomó del brazo y colocándose enfrente para detenerla le dijo con una sonrisa tan grande —Kaoruko-chan, quisiera que me acompañaras mañana a un lugar, he oído hablar de una cafetería nueva y según escuché tienen un postre que necesito probar, ¿Entonces vamos?

Un poco desconcertada solo atinó a asentir, eso fue suficiente para que Nana comenzara a caminar frente a ella con una sonrisa radiante, parecía como si otra vez el sol estuviera afuera, que frustrante se volvía cómo se conectaba con el cielo al igual que una deidad, ¿Cómo era que lo hacía?

Negando ligeramente con su cabeza por el camino que estaban llevando sus pensamientos, dispuso a caminar tras ella, al menos no sería solitario el camino a casa. En el transcurso del mismo, Nana le estaba hablando animadamente sobre los pastelillos de los que había oído, su sabor, contextura, y un montón de cosas más que ella no entendía del todo, pero que sonaban deliciosos, cuando llegaron a los dormitorios se despidieron y Nana le recordó bajar para la cena, prometiéndole que ese día haría algo que le agradaría. Ella siguió sola hasta su habitación. Cuando estuvo ante la puerta no pudo evitar dudar si entrar o no, al final, terminó haciéndolo, para encontrarse a Futaba sonriente sentada frente al televisor mientras leía una revista, eso la relajó un poco, su imaginación no se hacía a la idea de que eso pudiera salir mal, sin embargo, presentía que no debía confiarse.

Futaba levantó sus ojos de la revista y con voz nerviosa soltó —Oye, Kaoruko, tengo algo que decirte.

Ese tono de voz le indicó que había sido una buena decisión desconfiar, dándole su atención, indagó —¿Si?

El nerviosismo en Futaba aumentó y en voz baja dijo —Mañana saldré con Kuro, dice que hay un lugar que quiere mostrarme y le dije que iría, ¿De acuerdo?

Kaoruko sólo atinó a asentir antes de dejar sus cosas en la cama, para darse la vuelta y declarar —Banana-han dice que hará algo especial para la cena, deberías bajar pronto —Tomó un par de prendas de vestir antes de salir de la habitación con dirección a las duchas, pensando en si existiría una forma de regresar en el tiempo, y evitarse a sí misma escuchar lo que Futaba acababa de decirle.

**Sábado 30 de Noviembre.  
**Salió de su ensoñación una vez escuchó un estruendo, juraría que era la puerta cerrándose. Por lo cual, soñolienta movió su mano por la cama para sentir que esta vaciá, hacía falta alguien, y la curiosidad la inundó, era la primera vez que Kaoruko se levantaba antes que ella y la dejaba sola en la cama, lo que le provocó un sentimiento extraño de pérdida. Dejando de lado sus ideas, optó por levantarse y comenzar a alistarse, Claudine le había dicho que ese día harían algo distinto a todo lo que habían hecho con anterioridad, eso le provocaba demasiadas incógnitas, aunque no creía que fuera algo malo. Decidió tomar sus cosas antes de salir de la habitación para irse a las duchas, y comenzar con el día.

Cuando entró a la cocina, después de alistarse completamente, se encontró una escena fuera de lo usual, Junna se encontraba desayunando, pero en lugar de Nana como siempre, esta vez estaba con Claudine, lo que la dejó preguntándose dónde podría estar la rubia, ella no acostumbraba a salir sin la chica de lentes, "¿Se habría ido con Kaoruko?, ¿A dónde podrían ir ese par? ¿Por qué Kaoruko no le dijo nada al respecto? ¿Habría llevado dinero para el tren?" Cuando las chicas la vieron, cambiaron la conversación, o eso parecía a los ojos de Futaba, quien sin tomarle mucha importancia decidió sentarse con ellas, pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo, Claudine la detuvo.

—Deberíamos ir saliendo ahora, antes de que el local al que vamos se llene, podrás comer allá.

Asintiendo en rendición, Futaba se despidió de Junna, siguiendo con muchas dudas a una Claudine, que se veía demasiado radiante y emocionada, tal vez irían a ver alguna obra que le apasionara demasiado —¿A dónde vamos, Kuro?

Negando suavemente con su cabeza y regalándole una sonrisa le contestó —No seas ansiosa, te enterarás una vez estés ahí, te prometo que te vas a sorprender.

—No puedo esperar, si es así —De alguna forma, ella estaba menos enérgica que siempre. No podía deshacerse de los pensamientos que la guiaban una y otra vez a Kaoruko.

Siguieron caminando a pasos tranquilos por las calles de la ciudad, antes de que Claudine, de pronto, se detuviera frente a una pequeña cafetería, lo que dejó anonadada a Futaba, quien no esperaba nunca que fueran a terminar yendo a un lugar así, "¿Era eso lo que tenía a Claudine tan contenta? ¿Hace cuánto no tomaba café?" —¿Es aquí?

La francesa asintió con una sonrisa amplia —Oui, Prepárate para lo que verás ahí dentro, no quiero que salgas corriendo.

Alzando ambas cejas sorprendida por lo que acaba de escuchar, Futaba asintió un tanto asustada — ¿Salir huyendo? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Ignorando sus preguntas, entró al local, con un aire de suficiencia.

Definitivamente era un lugar muy lindo, Nana pagó un té para ella y un café junto con el pastelillo del que tanto le había estado hablando, no recordaba haberla visto tan contenta, y eso que ella pensaba que era imposible, se veía radiante, y lo cierto es que ese pastel sí sabía delicioso.

—Entonces, ¿Después de comer esto, regresaremos a los dormitorios?

Nana pareció mirarla con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando un segundo el bocadillo de lado y le dijo— No, tenemos que esperar a alguien, invité a otra persona y ya debe estar por llegar, quiero que le conozcas.

Mirándola intrigada, y pensando si tomar sus cosas e irse o quedarse y saber de quien hablaba, Kaoruko se llevó las manos al rostro cubriendo su frustración —Nana, ¿De qué estás hablando?

Riendo ligeramente antes de darle un sorbo a su café espetó —Me lo vas a agradecer después.

Kaoruko se sentía de pronto nerviosa, dándole sorbos a su té para intentar calmarse miraba de reojo a Nana, que había sacado su móvil, comenzando a textear con alguien, con una sonrisa brillante, que, a sus ojos, no podía significar nada bueno.

Con una risa satisfecha, Nana le tomó una foto a Kaoruko y la ventana que tenía detrás, para enviarla a alguien. Muy divertida, ya entendía lo entretenido de los programas de citas de la televisión occidental, y ver a la bromista de Kaoruko tan inquieta se le hacía una venganza en nombre de todas esas personas a las que seguramente ella también había puesto nerviosas solo por molestar, pensando en fastidiarla más le dijo —No te preocupes, ya está aquí, te prometo que será una agradable sorpresa— el hecho de ver su rostro palidecer, le fue suficiente para ahogar una risa.

—¡¿Ya está aquí?! ¿Dónde? ¿De dónde es? ¿No me puedes decir si quiera su nombre? — Se sentía incluso más nerviosa que antes, su rostro perdió color por el susto de que Nana estuviera pensando en conseguirle pareja o algo parecido. No era capaz de hacerle algo así a Futaba, aunque las cosas no estuvieran bien.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando una voz conocida para ella gritó—¡Ahí están!

Claudine acaba de acercarse a ella junto con la última persona que esperaba ver ahí, Futaba. Lo cual la hizo incluso olvidar cómo se respiraba, haciendo su rostro perder el color, tanto que estaba consciente de que podría ser comparable con un papel, y por la expresión de su rostro, estaba segura de que ella tampoco sabía de qué se encontrarían así. Les habían tendido una trampa, se creó una tensión en el lugar que Nana y Claudine parecían ignorar, porque comenzaron a hablar animadamente sobre el postre que la rubia había comprado, sin embargo, a pesar de eso, ni ella ni Futaba podían terminar ese silencio.

Futaba en su mente soltaba un grito interno con tanta fuerza que podía escucharse cómo prometía venganza contra Claudine, por haber hecho algo como eso sin consultarlo, no sabía cómo debía continuar ese momento, Koaruko se veía casi como si hubiera visto un fantasma, la manera en que reaccionó lo decía todo, ninguna de las dos pensaba que eso iba a suceder, así que a eso se refería Claudine cuando le dijo que no saliera corriendo, debió haberlo sospechado, tal vez así habría huído a tiempo. Tomando asiento, decidió romper su burbuja donde eran Kaoruko y ella, mirándose, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes.

Kaoruko miró entonces a Nana y con un susurro le preguntó intentando que Futaba no se diera cuenta —¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?

La rubia con una sonrisa y mirando a Futaba de reojo, le contestó —Claudine me dijo, que Futaba le había dicho que quería salir contigo, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Asintiendo, Kaoruko le dio un sorbo a su té mientras analizaba las facciones de Futaba. No parecía que lo que Nana le había dicho tuviera sentido, le había mentido todo el camino y cuando llegaron ahí respecto a lo que sucedería, no le tenía que extrañar si eso era otra mentira. Parecía que la única forma de saber qué pasaba con certeza, era preguntarle a ella directamente. La vio en silencio pedir un cappuccino y a Claudine un mocaccino, mientras frotaba sus manos, eso era algo que solía hacer últimamente cuando se sentía nerviosa, eso no podía terminar bien, "¿Por qué razón Nana y Claudine quisieran arrastrarlas a una situación tan incómoda? ¿Por qué razón ellas no parecían igual que incómodas que ella y Futaba?"

—Oye, Kaoruko, ¿Saliste temprano hoy de las habitaciones? —Futaba hacía su mejor esfuerzo para intentar romper esa tensión, aunque era consciente de que hacía falta más que solo eso.

—Algo así —Kaoruko no sabía tampoco qué decirle, sólo podía sentir cómo el silencio se hacía más grande.

El resto de su estadía en esa cafetería fue igual, había un silencio tan grande por parte de ellas, que la única forma en la que les era posible hablar, era cuando alguna de las otras dos chicas intervenía, pero en un punto de la mañana terminaron teniendo una conversación de cuatro, donde Futaba y Kaoruko parecían evitar hablar una con la otra, pero entre tanto, se les hizo imposible y a veces terminaban diciendo las mismas cosas al mismo tiempo, Nana miraba la escena complacida, antes de recomendarle a todas que fueran juntas a un parque que está a cerca de Tokio, ninguna objetó nada y juntas caminaron fuera del local siguiendo a la rubia, que iba emocionada frente a ellas. Llegando a la estación de trenes, Kaoruko y Futaba las seguían de cerca, hasta que en un tumulto de personas, no las volvieron a ver más. Futaba, desesperada comenzó a llamar a Claudine por teléfono, Koaruko le texteaba a Nana intentando saber dónde estaba. Sin embargo, fue en vano, ninguno de los dos teléfonos estaba encendido, la pelirroja sabiendo lo que acaba de suceder, miró los boletos de tren que tenía en sus manos y tomando a Kaoruko de la mano, la jaló consigo, montándose en el tren. Entonces su celular comenzó a vibrar, anunciando un mensaje, cuando lo revisó era Nana enviándole una ubicación, indicándole que fueran al parque Yoyogi, que ellas ya habían llegado, pero ciertamente ellas estaban seguras de que no estarían ahí. Motivadas por la curiosidad y por el hecho de que ya estaban en el tren, decidieron ir al parque. Una vez en él, Futaba recibió otro mensaje, esta vez de parte Claudine, que le decía: "Invítale al menos a un helado, se ven realmente tensas"

Aclarándose la garganta, sonrojada, Futaba la miró avergonzada para decirle apenas audible —¿Quieres ir a por un helado?

Kaoruko la miró extrañada antes de encogerse de hombros — ¿Y por qué no?

Después de comprar los helados, comenzaron a caminar juntas por el lugar, y de pronto se sintieron más a gusto, como si nada hubiera sucedido, Futaba se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano con suavidad, siguieron andando de esa forma durante un buen rato, antes de que, sin darse cuenta, ahora iban una recostada a la otra, viendo las hojas del otoño caer, ambas preguntándose qué les había sucedido. Cuando estaban en Kioto, las cosas nunca fueron así, ¿Por qué ahora en Tokio sí? Sabían que ambas habían fallado, sin embargo, alguien no estaba siendo lo completamente sincera, porque de lo contrario, las cosas habrían vuelto a funcionar.

Futaba sonrió entonces, mientras miraba a la chica que tenía junto a ella y se decía a sí misma "Yo te protegeré siempre, no dejaré que nadie ni nada te lastime".

—¿En qué piensas, Futaba-han? — le preguntó Kaoruko, llena de curiosidad al ver sus ojos posados en ella.

—En nada, Kaoruko, en nada— le respondió con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

—A mí no me engañas, estás pensando en algo y no me lo quieres decir— le dijo, con el ceño fruncido y cruzándose de brazos, ligeramente molesta —dijimos que no habría secretos entre nosotras.

—Tranquila Kaoruko, no es nada malo, pensaba en realidad en el destino y estoy contenta de conocerte de toda la vida— Le confesó sonrojada, aún no se acostumbraba a decir cosas como esas, no estaba acostumbrada a decir lo que sentía.

—Esperaba todo menos eso de ti, parece que estamos progresando— Le dijo, con una gran sonrisa ruborizada.

Le dijo todo con los ojos cerrados imaginando que ella no estaba ahí a su lado—Lo siento si te he descuidado, sé que estabas celosa de Kuro, pero Kaoruko, yo solo quiero estar contigo, confía en mí. — Al terminar, abrió los ojos, sin evitar su sonrojo, subió la mirada para verla, ya que ella era un poco más baja y la vio con los ojos cristalizados y, una sonrisa enorme junto con un sonrojo muy notable.

—Perdóname, Futaba-han, lo cierto es que, si he desconfiado demasiado de ti, y no debería ser así, lo siento. Pero es que, salías demasiado con Kuro-han y sentía como si me estuvieras abandonando. Aunque en el fondo, yo sabía que no se trataba de eso.

—Parece que ambas hemos estado fallando, he estado siendo muy distraída últimamente, no es tu culpa, se trata de ambas, hemos estado juntas siempre y estar un tanto separadas por un tiempo, nos hace sentir el infierno. Te entiendo completamente, esta mañana sentí algo parecido a lo que has sentido tú todo este tiempo. Pero, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No sentí que quisieras saberlo, tampoco quería sentir que lo que yo estaba sintiendo, eran ideas y tonterías mías. Todos creen que siempre soy una exagerada.

—Kaoruko, a mí siempre me importa lo que tú sientas, aunque puedas exagerar. Nunca pienses que no me importa lo que sientes, porque si lo hace.

—Te amo—Le susurró, a la vez que la abrazaba por detrás y ocultaba su rostro en su cuello.

Sorprendida por el abrazo, se sonrojó más y la abrazó a contra sí, a la vez que colocaba su cabeza sobre la de ella —El sentimiento es mutuo— respondió sonriendo dulcemente.

Entonces un mensaje interrumpió el momento, al hacer vibrar el teléfono de Futaba otra vez. Era Nana, que le había enviado "Ya bésala".

Riendo sonrojada al ver a las chicas al otro lado del parque, mirándolas sentadas en una banca, Futaba tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Kaoruko, uniendo sus labios en un tierno beso, que fue correspondido. Entre ellas no hacían falta palabras para resolver las cosas, se demostraban todo con acciones.  
Claudine tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Kaoruko, al ver la escena junto a Nana, quien les tomaba fotos haciendo el máximo acercamiento posible de la cámara de su celular, "Très bien, ahora busquen una habitación".

* * *

_¡He vuelto! (Otra vez)._

_Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo en el anterior fic y por inspirarnos a continuar._

_Tenemos una buena y una mala noticia, después de este fic comenzaremos un(semi) long-fic, pero no sabemos cada cuanto publicariamos, eso es lo malo. Sin embargo podemos prometer que lo terminaremos. Lo mejor de la buena noticia es que será KuroMaya xD._

_Respecto al fic, espero haber llegado a su sensibilidad, no quisimos hacerlo tan deprimente(Como consideramos que resultó) pero ¡Tiene un final feliz! Sin embargo, si les dolió en algún momento, asumire la responsabilidad.💓_

_Antes de despedirme debo dar gracias a Han-sama la mejor betareader de la historia, quién nos ayuda a que esto sea más legible y a Chocobo-otosan-sensei el director en jefe, el que decide que sí y que no, hahahaha, bueno es todo por ahora._

_¡GRACIAS POR LEERNOS Y ESPERAMOS QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO!_

* * *

**Contestando...**

**SilentDrago:** Es que el Junnana es hermoso, sin embargo creo que siempre es dificil saber en que situaciones uno las colocaria... Sobre Junna, me parece que es el personaje más complicado por su personalidad y todo la forma en que maneja su conocimiento, pero creo que más su personalidad. Me parece que es un personaje que se me dificulta saber que tipo de cosas podria pensar o decir. ¡Gracias por apoyarnos y leernos!


	6. Nightmarish Waltz

**Nightmarish Waltz.**

⋆ ⋆**25 de mayo de 2018**⋆ ⋆

Justo frente a ella estaba postrado aquel animal que le había dado la oportunidad una y otra vez de vivir su escenario soñado, nunca le habló de consecuencias y mucho menos de efectos secundarios, sin embargo, estaba segura de haber sufrido cada una de esas cosas, la dichosa Glitterin Star no era buena al cumplir sus deseos.

Cada vez que regresaba, las cosas eran diferentes, era el mismo Starlight, la misma obra, las mismas chicas, pero antes de eso, no eran los mismos sucesos, cada pequeño paso parecía cambiar el destino, nada era como ella recordaba, pero siempre era igual de brillante, no podía perder, por más que eso le hiciera daño, por más triste que fuera cada vez, ella seguía regresando.

Entonces la Jirafa habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —La que ha pasado esta audición eres tu Daiba Nana-San. Y ahora que eres la estrella superior, ¿Cuál es el "escenario del destino" que has buscado?

Su mirada fría y vacía era una fiel demostración de sus sentimientos —Una repetición del "Starlight" 99° Festival Seisho. Un brillo como una joya en llamas, días dichosos que brillaban como un arcoíris… Quiero eso otra vez. Incluso ahora, es un escenario deslumbrante.

—Muy Bien— Lanzándole entonces la Glitterin Star a sus pies, sin expresión alguna en su tono de voz, le había cumplido su deseo. No hablaron de nada más, y así había sido cada vez.

Daiba Nana hacia años atrás había mostrado una creciente pasión por el teatro, en el colegio en el que estaba el club de teatro no era muy amplio, había sido además una chica bastante solitaria, siempre estaba para todos, pero muy pocas veces los demás para ella. Acostumbrada a su soledad decidió aplicar a la reconocida academia Seisho para estudiar actuación y adueñarse de los escenarios y las miradas de todos. Su primer año ahí fue totalmente deslumbrante para ella, parecía que no estaría más sola, hizo amigas, sus compañeras de clases eran todo un grupo peculiar pero divertido.

La que más le había hecho sentir acompañada era Hoshimi Junna, su compañera de habitación y presidenta de la clase, se conocieron en Seisho, ambas se postularon para ser presidenta de la clase, pero Nana vio en Junna lo que ella consideraba necesario para ocupar ese cargo incluso mejor que ella, declinando a su posible victoria, meses después Junna le hizo saber que ella no estaría más sola, porque estaban ahora juntas, la soledad de Daiba Nana había terminado, fue su mejor año, ella no podía dejarlo ir, no quería dejarlo ir, sus otras amigas, Karen, Claudine, Maya, Futaba, Kaoruko, Mahiru, eran también muy valiosas para ella, pero había temido que esos días de felicidad se terminaran… Temía que el futuro fuera el fin de su amistad con ellas. No quería sufrir ni que ellas sufrieran, ella quería protegerlas de todo. Por eso, en el momento que en la pantalla de su teléfono apareció una misteriosa invitación a unas audiciones donde se les prometía la estrella que siempre habían anhelado, se decidió a ir.

Un teatro subterráneo, trajes, armas materializadas por el brillo que tenía cada chica de escenario, todo era como una obra de teatro, solo la que ganara todas las audiciones o batallas, sería la acreedora a su deseo, la Top Star.

⋆ ⋆ **17 de abril de 2017**⋆ ⋆

Ahora se encontraba en clases teóricas y Junna sentada junto a ella, el aula estaba repleto de luz y había un bullicio, entonces su profesora habló de Starlight como la obra que harían ese año y ella inconsciente no comprendía el alboroto, dudativa se volteó a mirar a su compañera y le dijo —Pero, ¿Por qué ahora es Starlight? ¿Qué le pasa a todas Junna-chan?

Su compañera se exaltó y la miro totalmente sorprendida —¿¡Que!?

—¿Junna-Chan? —Estaba más confundida que nunca.

—E-Es que, de repente, me llamaste por mi nombre. Daiba-san— Entonces lo entendió todo, su deseo había sido cumplido, volvieron en el tiempo. A su Starlight soñado. Rumbo a su brillante escenario.

_**Primeros años dirigiendo el 99° Festival Seisho.**_

Así es como comenzó el ciclo, una repetición del 99° Festival Seisho… Amigos preciosos, un escenario precioso, días preciosos, todo se repitió. Cuando está en esas actuaciones repetidas, nada le asustaba. No había crecimiento, ni se convertían en adultos. El sufrimiento que se impone, el dolor de probar cosas nuevas, la tristeza de rendirse porque duele demasiado. Quería protegerlas a todas de eso.

⋆ ⋆**25 de mayo de 2018**⋆ ⋆

El ciclo había terminado y se encontraba nuevamente en el mismo escenario subterráneo, la misma batalla, contra la misma persona, que hacía tiempo atrás.  
Había sido igual de brillante y otra vez se encontraba frente a la jirafa que le concedería su deseo.

—La que ha pasado esta audición eres tu Daiba Nana-San. Y ahora que eres la estrella superior, ¿Cuál es el "escenario del destino" que has buscado?

En su rostro se podía ver la tristeza que ocultaba su alma —Aún es muy deslumbrante.

—Muy bien.

**Septiembre de 2017**

Hace unos meses había regresado y todo parecía ir marchando bien, pero entonces sucedió, de pronto, algo que nunca había pasado antes, no lo había previsto.  
Todo sucedió una mañana de un sábado, Nana regresaba de haber ido a una cafetería y pasado a hacer un par de compras, no le había avisado a Junna de que saldría, y al llegar, verla sentada pensativa en su cama esta le preguntó que sucedía…

—Junna-chan ¿Pasa algo? —Su habitual sonrisa y tono de voz alegre permanecía con ella en ese momento.

—Nana, tengo que hacerte una pregunta —La habitación se encontraba en silencio y había una tensión creciente entre ambas, Junna se encontraba cabizbaja y Nana se sentía incluso más nerviosa mientras escuchaba solamente el sonido de la lluvia fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué es, Junna-chan? —Su voz salió tan rota como nerviosa, no entendía nada y eso la asustaba.

—Nana, ¿Qué es eso? —Hizo un moviendo con una de sus manos señalando el escritorio de la rubia quien se acercó a ello y encontró un álbum de fotografías lleno de fotos de Junna, junto a lo que parecía ser su diario, en el que secretamente plasmo sus sentimientos por la chica de lentes que estaba reclamándole en ese momento, entonces lo entendió, Junna leyó eso.

Con voz temblorosa y bajando su mirada con seriedad mientras sostenía el álbum en sus manos le dijo—¿Por qué y cómo diste con esto?

— Nana, no intentes cambiar el rumbo de esta conversación, ¿Por qué tienes tantas fotos mías y como es que estás enamorada de mí? —Junna sonaba realmente incomoda, su mirada apuntaba a sus manos, ambas respiraban lo más lento posible, parecía como si estuvieran evitando hacer algún ruido demasiado fuerte, y volverlo todo peor. Nana sentía la tristeza que emanaba de ella, sentía su decepción, no creía que reaccionara así. Junna se sentía desde traicionada hasta triste, no le molestaba el hecho de que Nana estuviera sintiendo esas cosas por ella, lo que la molestaba de sobremanera era que estuviera ocultándoselo por tanto tiempo y tomándole fotos sin su autorización, ¿No le tenía acaso la confianza suficiente para decirle algo así? ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo le estuvo ocultando eso? ¿Qué más no le decía? Estaba sintiéndose confundida, porque se sentía muy bien con la forma en la que Nana la trataba todo el tiempo y tenía sentido que fuera solamente así con ella una vez descubrió sus sentimientos, pero no estaba segura de sentir lo mismo, y su familia, si sus padres no se sentían orgulloso porque ella estudiaba actuación ¿Qué sentirían si se enteraran de algo así? No, no podía corresponderle, no quería, lo mejor era escapar, distanciarse, le dolería ver a la rubia triste todo el tiempo, pero no podía hacer algo así. Ella tenía que huir, había ido a Seisho a hacerse una actriz, no para vivir este tipo de situaciones.

Fue entonces cuando Nana la volteó a mirar y se dio cuenta de la maleta que yacía junto a la puerta.

—Junna…—Se escuchaba el nudo en su garganta y se podían ver sus ojos cristalizados, estaba enojada porque eso no había sucedido antes, Junna siempre había correspondido a sus sentimientos, Junna no podía estar volviendo a dejarla sola, ella no podía hacer algo así, no justo cuando ella ya no se sentía sola, no debía intentar detenerla, pero no quería dejarla ir, ella era su Junna-chan, ¿Por qué en esta ocasión no la amaba? ¿Acaso en las otras dos situaciones que estuvo con ella era toda una mentira? No, Junna-chan no podía hacer eso, no ahora. ¿Pero cómo la detenía? ¿Qué le decía? No podía decirle que antes estuvieron juntas porque Junna no lo creería, tampoco pensaba revelar sus repeticiones, se sentía impotente, no tenía forma de pedirle que se quedara, no había manera, solo podía dejarla ir, solo así podría mantener el futuro o lo que quedaba de él intacto.

La aludida negó con su cabeza antes de al fin mirarla y decirle —Lo siento, Nana, pero yo no siento lo mismo que tú, tenerme aquí terminaría haciéndote daño, me iré a la habitación de Saijo-san unos días mientras hago el cambio de dormitorio a alguno otro —Se acercó a ella y tomo su rostro entre tus manos, para mirarla a los ojos y decirle con una sonrisa —Espero que estés bien con esto —Se alzó de puntillas para besar su mejilla antes de soltarla, darse vuelta y salir de la habitación con su maleta.

Nana entonces se acostó en su cama sin poder evitar llorar, eso no había sucedido antes, en ninguna de sus repeticiones. No era igual a antes. Aun podía intentar que las cosas fueran distintas en la siguiente repetición ¿Pero y si no ganaba la siguiente oportunidad? ¿Y si no había siguiente oportunidad? ¿Y si la jirafa no volvía a hacer Revues o no la llamaba más por haber pedido el mismo escenario varias veces? ¿Y si había perdido para siempre a Junna-chan? Su llanto aumentaba mientras sintiendo impotencia se aferraba a una almohada en forma de banana que tenía junto a ella en la cama y el sonido de sus sollozos se mezclaba con el de la lluvia aun impactando el techo de la habitación.

**Noviembre de 2017**

Meses pasaron y Junna se había distanciado de ella, pero a sus ojos también parecía verse triste por eso, le dolía verla así. No entendía aún que había pasado, eso nunca sucedió antes, la jirafa no le dijo que algo así podía suceder. Quería regresar otra vez y evitar que eso pasara, después de ese sábado se torturo buscando en sus recuerdos e intentando descubrir como pasó, hasta que escuchó a Karen decirle a Mahiru "secretamente" que Junna se había mudado de habitación porque Nana en un descuido dejo en el escritorio su álbum de fotografías abierto junto con su diario y Junna lo encontró mientras buscaba un libro. Lo recordó, posiblemente si sucedió eso.

Estaba en clases de danza y mientras bailaba con Mahiru sus pensamientos vagaban fuera de ese momento, su mirada se dirigió a una Junna que estaba sentada contra la pared de la sala, sus miradas se cruzaron y Nana entonces vio la tristeza creciente en sus ojos. Solo pudo molestarse consigo misma al aceptar que eso no habría sucedido si no hubiese cometido ese error, ella había vuelto para disfrutar nuevamente ese año, y cuando lo tuvo entre tus manos, cuando estaba disfrutando ese brillo, todo se fue abajo, eso no era lo que ella había deseado. Quería repararlo, encontrar la forma de hacer que Junna regresara con ella. Una vez terminada esa práctica la profesora dio libertad de elegir distintas parejas para que se acoplaran a bailar con cualquier persona, por lo cual, Mahiru se fue con Karen y ella armándose de valor se acercó a Junna, le tendió la mano con una sonrisa y le propuso bailar, Junna vio la mano que tenía enfrente y sabiendo de quien se trataba se levantó del suelo sin mirarla directamente, hasta que Futaba le dijo que bailaran, Nana se sentó en el mismo lugar donde había estado Junna hasta hace unos segundos y soltó entonces un suspiro mientras las veía bailar, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, ella creía que eso ya había acabado, estaba impaciente por las audiciones, por saber si habrían más, necesitaba recuperar a Junna, nunca había pasado por esa situación, sentía tristeza por haber intentado retenerlo todo una y otra vez, pero sabía que si le daban la opción nuevamente lo haría, Junna ya no comía con ella en los recesos, no se cruzaban a la hora del desayuno, ya no caminaban juntas de regreso, tampoco de ida, cuando se cruzaban usualmente se ignoraban, Nana le regalaba sonrisas y Junna parecía solo ignorarla, no entendía bien, que había sucedido, porque si Junna la amaba igual en las dos veces atrás, ¿Porque ahora no? La miraba y solo recordaba su voz diciéndole que no sentía lo mismo, llevó entonces una de sus manos a la misma mejilla donde meses atrás Junna la beso y sonrió con melancolía, alzó su mirada y la vio bailar mientras bajaba su mano de su mejilla. Tenía que ir a esas audiciones de nuevo, costara lo que costara, debía volver, eso no podía quedarse así. Saco el teléfono de su uniforme de gimnasia y comenzó a mirar las fotos que tenía guardadas de Junna recordando cada momento con un deje de tristeza. Estaba sola de nuevo.

**Diciembre de 2017**

Fue igual de especial, su Starlight fue igual de brillante que siempre, eso no cambió en lo absoluto, ese día incluso Junna la trato como todas las veces antes, no tenía idea porque, si después de meses ellas no habían hablado, solo cruzaban miradas, y pensaba que entonces la jirafa había cumplido su palabra, ese día había sido completamente como todas las veces anteriores.

Disfruto igual ese día y Karen la llamo Banana. Fue deslumbrante.

⋆ ⋆**25 de mayo de 2018**⋆ ⋆

Cortó totalmente la relación con Junna en esos meses, después de la obra no le había vuelto a hablar, Junna en lo más posible la evitaba, cuando cruzaban palabras la escuchaba muy triste, su voz, solo escuchar la tristeza en su voz la entristecía a ella, la estremecía, esa no era su Junna-chan estaba esperando esa noche con ansias, necesitaba regresar y repararlo todo, quería volver una vez.

La jirafa la sacó de sus pensamientos al hacerle la misma pregunta que anteriormente—La que ha pasado esta audición eres tu Daiba Nana-San. Y ahora que eres la estrella superior, ¿Cuál es el "escenario del destino" que has buscado?

En su rostro se podía ver la tristeza y la desesperación —Sigue siendo igual de deslumbrante

—Muy bien.

**Julio de 2017**

Las cosas nuevamente iban bien, todo andaba como la primera vez, pero entonces, escuchó un alboroto en los dormitorios y a una Kaoruko llorando a cantaros.

Se acercó a Junna y con un rostro entristecido y preocupada le preguntó—¿Qué pasó Junna-chan?

Cabizbaja le respondió —Llamaron a Kaoruko desde la dirección, parece que Futaba ha sufrido un accidente en la motocicleta, según me dijo Saijo-san, tiene un par de rasguños y las piernas fracturadas, está en el hospital y Kaoruko quiere ir, pero no sabe cómo llegar.

Nana camino hasta Kaoruko y colocó su mano en su hombro para llamar su atención y le dijo—Yo voy contigo, vamos a ver a Futaba. Ella te necesita.

Junna la miro asombrada y dio un paso al frente —Yo también iré entonces, la presidenta de la clase debe ir a apoyar a sus compañeras.

Kaoruko y Futaba habían sido amigas desde la infancia, ella siempre había cuidado a Kaoruko y fueron juntas a la academia Seisho porque la última mencionada convenció a Futaba de hacerlo, incluso ella aprendió a manejar solo para llevarla consigo más rápido a la academia, eran inseparables, Kaoruko era una chica peli azul un tanto más alta que Futaba, que era una chica pelirroja de cabello corto. En la academia sus sentimientos fueron floreciendo y habían terminado teniendo una relación, aunque sin esta igual Kaoruko estaría sumamente asustada, preocupada y nerviosa por Futaba, eran inseparables, se conocían y querían demasiado, para la peli azul vivir sin ella sería un martirio.

Por lo cual cuando Nana y Junna se ofrecieron a ir con ella, no dudó ni un segundo para aceptarlo, Nana llamó un taxi y se fueron juntas al hospital que le mencionaron a Kaoruko en la llamada. Cuando llegaron al lugar pasaron por la recepción y les avisaran que la profesora encargada estaba en la sala de espera, ellas se le unieron, Nana se sentó con Junna y Koaruko a esperar noticias de su amiga, la rubia se perdió en sus pensamientos un rato analizando que eso tampoco estaba en su primera repetición, le dolía pensar que su amiga estuviera pasando por algo así. No lo merecía y tampoco Kaoruko, pero si las cosas estaban cambiando otra vez, significaba que podría volver a tener ese problema con Junna, o incluso podría pasar algo peor. Estaba preocupada por Futaba, la consideraba una hermana menor, no quería pensar que podría ser algo grave, ¿Era eso culpa de su repetición? Pero si esta vez ella no había cometido un error, eso no era algo que ella hubiese provocado directamente.

Inconsciente llevó sus manos a su cabeza intentando detener sus pensamientos, sus repeticiones no eran malas, seguramente ella hizo algo mal, tal vez no recordaba que en la primera ocasión la retuvo en una conversación para que no saliera. No, eso era improbable, ella no podría olvidar un detalle como ese, sus repeticiones eran necesarias, así las cuidaba, así evitaba que sufrieran cosas malas, ¿Pero porque Futaba estaba en la cama de un hospital si eso era así?, El festival Seisho era siempre tan brillante, estaba segura de que todas disfrutaban de ello tanto como ella, quería cuidarlas a todas, privándoles de crecer y sufrir las decepciones, la tristeza y la separación, pero eso no estaba funcionando si las cosas estaban yendo así de mal, aunque ella no podía estar segura de ello, no sabía cómo podría ser la siguiente repetición, si las cosas cambiaban, tal vez en un futuro cambiaran para mejor.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una voz conocida para ella le decía —Nana ¿Estas bien? —Había un deje de preocupación en ese tono.

Con un asentimiento y una sonrisa la rubia abrazo a Junna contra sí —Solo un poco preocupada por Futaba-chan, solo eso, Junna-chan

Junna le colocó la mano en la cabeza y le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, ocultando su sonrojo —Va a estar bien, Futaba es fuerte, aunque la que me preocupa más es Kaoruko, sin ella, ¿A quién le corresponde consolarla?

Nana estiró su otro brazo para abrazar también a Kaoruko quien aún estaba llorando. Haciendo un abrazo grupal les dijo—Futaba-chan estará bien.

**Agosto de 2017**

Futaba llevaba ya un mes desde que regresó del hospital, hasta el momento no le contó a nadie como fue el accidente, le avergonzaba y dolía hablar de ello, sufrió una lesión en las piernas por las cuales debía ir a terapia cada semana, le dijeron que regresara un tiempo a casa, pero ella se negó rotundamente y decidió quedarse en la academia para ir a las clases teóricas con ayuda de Kaoruko y el resto de las chicas, Nana le ayudaba siempre llevándole el desayuno y cena, además comía con ella en los recesos intentando subirle el ánimo, Maya le prometió ayudarla con las clases prácticas que se perdió una vez se recuperara. Claudine le llevaba los apuntes los días en que le dolían demasiado las piernas como para salir de los dormitorios, Junna le ayudaba en lo que no entendiera, Mahiru se encargaba de ayudar y vigilar a Kaoruko como le pidió Futaba, y Karen era buena para conversar con ella. Nana acompañó a Kaoruko y Futaba los primeros días de terapia, luego Kaoruko se encargaba de llevarla, haciéndose cargo de ella el mayor tiempo posible, la pelirroja usaba unas muletas algunos días y otros días simplemente sentía que podía caminar bien, pero había días que no lograba levantarse de la cama por el dolor, y lloraba adolorida, a veces iba a las clases prácticas a ver a sus compañeras practicar danza, y se sentía impotente, solo lograba participar en las clases de canto.

Una noche agobiada se encontraba en el patio de los dormitorios mirando el cielo recostada en la moto, con sus muletas apoyadas junto a ella, Kaoruko la observada desde adentro entristecida y Claudine observaba a esta preocupada, ninguna estaba acostumbrada a ver a Kaoruko y Futaba así, parecía como si algo en ellas hubiese muerto, era deprimente no ver sus sonrisas y escuchar sus bromas usuales todo el tiempo, se veían bastante afectadas después de eso. Nana se acercó a la puerta antes de salir y acercarse a Futaba, sentía una culpabilidad interminable, pensando en que fue su repetición lo que provocó eso, entonces le preguntó —¿Futaba?

La aludida la miró con una sonrisa, aunque Nana podía sentir su melancolía y tristeza —Nana, ¿Pasa algo?

La rubia al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar sumergirse en sus pensamientos unos segundos. Nada de eso hubiese pasado sin sus repeticiones, ella no merecía eso. Pero mientras siguiese regresando, lo más posible es que siguieran sucediendo cosas así, una y otra vez, no podía detenerse, el escenario era brillante, y su castigo por repetirlo y tomar la estrella era vivir ese tipo de cosas, lo estaba entendiendo, sin embargo, su Festival Seisho fue siempre tan brillante, sin importar que tan mal le fuera, ella no podía dejarlo ir, ni siquiera ante un escenario como este, o el anterior, era tan brillante, un Starlight cegador. Con una sonrisa negó con su cabeza y le preguntó espontáneamente —¿Cómo sucedió?

Bajó su mirada y le dijo— Fue deslumbrante.

Nana la miró sorprendida, anonadado de escuchar algo así, asintió esperando que Futaba continuara.

—Estaba cerca de la academia, cuando el sol se hizo más brillante, sentí una luz cegadora sobre mi casco y algo golpeo mi llanta trasera, caí sin poder evitarlo, iba en falda, solo sentí el golpe contra el pavimento y el dolor de mis piernas rasparse, fue tan doloroso y lo único que pude pensar fue que moriría, Nana… No puedo llamar a esto vida —Sus ojos se cristalizaron mientras miraba la moto— Creí que era más fuerte, no creí que esto sucedería, no soy capaz de protegerla, ni siquiera de protegerme a mí misma. Me he vuelto una carga para Kaoruko, pero no puedo dejarla, y la impotencia, no puedo seguirles el ritmo, no nací con talento, me va a costar demasiado ponerme a su mismo nivel, no sé ni siquiera si pueda lograrlo, no puedo salir sin estas cosas—Su mirada viajo a las muletas con rabia— me siento inútil, no puedo hacer más nada que ser impotente, quisiera regresar a los días antes de ese accidente y evitarlo, quisiera volver, si esto sigue así, me iré, no puedo ser una carga para todas ustedes, regresaré a casa, y les agradezco a todas ser de ayuda para mí, les agradezco infinitamente que se encarguen de cuidar a Kaoruko en mi ausencia. Pero yo no creo soportar esto más. —Sus ojos regresaron a ella y Nana la abrazó con fuerza sin darle tiempo a protestar o reaccionar.

Kaoruko había desparecido del ventanal, cuando vio a Futaba entristecer aún más, prefirió alejarse de la escena e irse a su habitación, no podía soportarlo más.

**Diciembre de 2017**

La obra nuevamente fue igual de deslumbrante, nada cambio, Futaba se había visto casi deprimida todos esos días, pero Nana sabía que no se iría porque la jirafa no cumpliría su palabra si eso sucedía, el día del festival Futaba se veía igual de móvil que siempre, parecía incluso que nada hubiera pasado, fue deslumbrante, fue muy deslumbrante, no podía dejar ir eso.

⋆ ⋆**25 de mayo de 2018**⋆ ⋆

Después de la obra Futaba tomó sus cosas y se fue, Kaoruko que parecía haber perdido su determinación se fue con ella negándose a dejarla ir sola, desertaron y por eso Nana estaba frente a la jirafa nuevamente, convenciéndose a sí misma de que las protegería de esa decepción, que ella regresaría a cambiarlo todo, aunque sabía que las cosas serían distintas, todo iba a ser igual o peor esta vez.

La jirafa la sacó de sus pensamientos al hacerle la misma pregunta que anteriormente—La que ha pasado esta audición eres tu Daiba Nana-San. Y ahora que eres la estrella superior, ¿Cuál es el "escenario del destino" que has buscado?

—Ya debería poder dejarlo ir, pero aún es muy deslumbrante.

—No sé cuántas veces hemos hecho esto, muy bien—Nuevamente lanzó la tira a sus pies como muchas veces anteriores.

**Septiembre de 2017**

Su Starlight nunca dejo de ser brillante, en vista de eso, ella decidió hacer todo lo posible para cuidar cada día que nada malo sucediera, y así cuidar también a sus amigas y su primer año en Seisho, su repetición.

Todo marchaba a la perfección, cuando entonces vio a una Claudine en la sala de baile con Maya y un montón de chicas a su alrededor, admirando lo sorprende que era ese dúo. Pensó que todo estaba yendo de maravilla, estaban practicando sin un profesor o supervisor, las chicas a su alrededor parecían solo haber ido a admirarlas un poco, Nana se juntó con ellas mientras hablaba con Futaba, quién le acompañó a buscar unas cosas en sus casilleros, y ahora iban de regreso a los dormitorios.

Definitivamente Claudine y Maya tenían ese toqué como pareja, aunque eran solo amigas, todos creían percibir en ellas la creciente tensión cuando estaban alrededor una de la otra. Maya era conocida por ser el número uno de la academia, la prodigio de la clase 99, y Claudine la numero dos, siempre estaba detrás de Maya, ambas eran muy buenas, lo que creó en ellas una creciente rivalidad. Maya era conocida como purasangre, porque su padre era un actor reconocido y su madre una Prima Donna, en ella habia un gran talento. Y Claudine, desde pequeña actuó en anuncios publicitarios y en un musical como actriz principal, la conocían como la niña prodigio, siendo su madre una francesa y su padre un japonés, ella era rubia a diferencia de Maya, quien era castaña. Ellas se conocieron en las audiciones cuando debían hacer estiramientos en parejas de a dos, Claudine invitó a Maya a hacerlos con ella, pero, sin embargo, después de meses estando en la misma clase y academia, entre ellas podía notarse el creciente acercamiento, su rivalidad terminó creando en ellas una amistad, Claudine incluso comía con Maya en los recesos como una especie de competencia entre sí, a veces practicaban solas en las salas de baile y usualmente hacían las clases no teóricas juntas.

Nana sonrió al ver la escena, todo marchaba bien, había estado evitando lo más posible dejar a Futaba salir sola en motocicleta, cuidaba sus diarios bajo llave y era más sutil con sus sentimientos hacia Junna, mantenía en la mira a Karen y a Mahiru, cuidaba a Kaoruko de pelear con Futaba, intentaba lo máximo posible hacer que todo saliera como en su primera repetición, verlas bailar le pareció hasta lindo, pero de pronto el panorama cambio totalmente, conmocionándola, Maya acaba de besar a Claudine y el bullicio y los suspiros de enamoradas que se formaron a su alrededor de parte de sus compañeras y admiradoras, pareció irritar a Claudine quien separó a Maya dándole una cachetada. La sonrisa de Nana cayó totalmente.

—¿¡Que piensas que estás haciendo?! —Le gritó Claudine totalmente escandalizada, estaba sonrojada y sorprendida, no esperaba eso de Tendo Maya.

—Saijo-san, yo, lo siento, no pude resistirme, creo que estoy enamorada de ti— Maya se veía bastante seria por la reciente reacción y Nana juraba que ella podía ver un deje de tristeza.

La francesa sin saber que decir solo supo soltar rápidamente por lo nerviosa que le ponía la situación, eso habría sido más fácil si no hubieran tenido un tumulto de personas a su alrededor observándolas —No, no puedo ni quiero quererte, para mi eres solo una rival y solamente eso, jamás seremos más que eso, y agradecería que me dejaras en paz si esas son tus intenciones conmigo —Se dio media vuelta y salió del salón de practica dejando a una Maya totalmente destrozada dentro. Futaba corrió tras Claudine intentando alcanzarla. Y Nana entró al aula intentando consolar a Maya iracunda por dentro, había hecho todo, todo para que su actuación repetida saliera bien esta vez y sin embargo seguían sucediendo estas cosas, el salón se fue despejando con un montón de rostros de empatía y caras de tristeza entre las chicas después de presenciar una escena así, otras iban molestas por la forma en que Claudine la había rechazado, la castaña solo asintió en silencio antes de salir de la habitación con la rubia más alta siguiéndola, Nana sabía que no podía dejarla sola, eso solo empeoraría las cosas, además, necesitaba saber que la impulsó a dar un paso así.

—Tendo-san ¿Estas bien? —El tono de voz de Nana representaba fielmente su preocupación, aunque estaba enojada, sabía que no era el momento de dejarlo salir, además, aun recordaba el rechazó de Junna, en ese instante agradeció mentalmente que eso no hubiese vuelto a suceder.

—Daiba-san, no te preocupes, está bien, yo esperaba una respuesta así —Maya caminaba rápidamente a los vestuarios, parecía que necesitaba estar sola, por lo cual, Nana colocó su mano en su hombro y le dijo

—Puedes contar conmigo —Le regaló una de sus sonrisas y un asentimiento antes de darse la vuelta. Cuando estaba a punto de avanzar la voz de Maya la detuvo.

—No sé qué pasó, sentí el impulso y no pude resistirme, estoy tan confundida como ella —En su voz se notaban sus nervios y la duda. Por primera vez la rubia la escuchaba así. Sintió pesar.

—Lo entiendo, Tendo-san. No te juzgo, nadie elige de quien enamorarse. Saijo-san fue algo injusta y cruel contigo —Nana se le acercó unos pasos, pero Maya se dio la vuelta y con un asentimiento comenzó a caminar

—No la juzgues tu a ella, debe estar muy confundida.

**Octubre de 2017**

Después de lo sucedido Maya guardó su distancia y Claudine se veía más enfocada en practicar y tomar el lugar de Maya como número uno, pero, aunque practicara más y se viese a ambas más inspiradas en las clases, su rendimiento había disminuido, no era exageradamente notorio, pero Nana si lo notó, Maya y Claudine no estaban dando lo mejor de sí, sus mentes parecían estar en otro lugar. Y eso la irritaba, pero lo que colmaba su paciencia era el hecho que después de ese rechazó inminente de parte de la francesa hacia la castaña, su grupo se dividió en dos, entre quienes apoyaban a Claudine y decían que lo que hizo estaba bien y los que apoyaban a Maya diciendo que la francesa debió ser menos cruel y más sutil. El grupo de Claudine se formaba por Futaba, Kaoruko y Karen, y el de Maya por Junna, Mahiru y ella. Eso las estaba dividiendo como amigas, y eso en lo absoluto era lo que ella deseó.

Estaban en clases de danza cuando sucedió por primera vez, ellas se manifestaron. Claudine estaba bailando con Futaba mientras Maya con Nana, se chocaron y fue suficiente para ser un detonante. Fue principalmente culpa suya, se tropezó contra sus propios pies y chocó contra Futaba y esta empujó a Claudine, haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo. Entonces Futaba saltó molesta

—¡Oye, ten más cuidado, no tienes que actuar así con ella! —Su mirada estaba dirigía a Maya quien estaba detrás de Nana

Nana en vista de la situación no pudo evitar hacer algo —¡No tienes que enojarte así! Tendo-san no ha hecho nada, fue culpa mía.

—Ara ara… Tampoco tienes que defenderla, Nana-han, todas vimos lo que sucedió — espetó Kaoruko con su tonó de voz juguetón.

—Tendo-san está molesta con Claudine solo porque no la quiere—Karen intervino diciendo lo que para algunas parecía lo obvio.

—¡Eso no es así Karen-chan! Tendo-san no está enojada con Claudine— Mahiru se veía temerosa y se detuvo junto a Karen.

La presidenta de la clase detuvo aquella discusión —Dejen a Tendo-san tranquila, el accidente lo ocasionó Nana, se tropezó, no hay nada que discutir.

Nana se encolerizó un poco y estaba a punto de añadir algo hasta que Maya decidió intervenir —Mis disculpas Isuguri-san por chocar contigo —Se acercó a Claudine que seguía en el suelo y le tendió la mano con una pequeña sonrisa —Disculpame por haber ocasionado este incidente, Saijo-san.

Claudine miro su mano y la tomó ligeramente sonrojada para levantarse, no estaba de acuerdo con lo que estaba sucediendo entre sus amigas, pero no quería que ellas supieran que ella podría estarse sintiendo confundida después de lo que le dijo a Maya —Méchante …Va!

Eso fue el detonante para la guerra fría de la academia Seisho clase 99, el grupo Maya vs el grupo Claudine. Aunque ellas técnicamente no estaban dentro de sus grupos. Maya les insistía a todas en respetar la decisión de Claudine y la francesa solo parecía querer huir siempre.

Después de eso las chicas se lanzaban miradas poco comunes y poco amistosas, se creaba una tensión cuando estaban todas reunidas, el grupo se encontraba divido.

**Noviembre de 2017**

Claudine se encontraba en la biblioteca cuando le vinieron una ráfaga de pensamientos, no entendía que estaba sintiendo, no lograba sacarse ese beso de la cabeza, era una película reproduciéndose en un bucle interminable. Esa sensación la estaba volviendo loca. Llevo sus manos a su cabeza, junto con el libro que sostenía entre ellas, con un suspiro sintiéndose frustrada, Tendo Maya era su rival, ella no debería verla como nada más que eso y después de todo lo que le dijo y como la trató, lo posible es que estuviese enojada con ella, tal vez no lo demostraba con los demás, pero ella percibía un poco de molestia cuando estaba a su alrededor, era su rival, si ella se enamoraba perdería contra ella, no pensaba perder, no podía ni debía perder. Claudine se convencía a si misma mientras miraba las letras de un libro que ni siquiera estaba leyendo.

En otra parte de la academia estaba una rubia alta sentada junto a una chica castaña mientras esta miraba el muffin de Banana que le acababan de regalar, Maya trataba lo mejor posible de evitar hablar con Daiba-san, porque sabía que era muy persuasiva y fácil abrirse a ella —¿Qué pasa Daiba-san?

Nana la miro con una sonrisa y negó suavemente con su cabeza —Eso deberías decirme tu Tendo-san.

—No pasa nada—Nana negó con su cabeza y le dio un pequeño mordisco a su dulce.

Nana no pensaba ir con rodeos, estaba sintiéndose iracunda, si no sabía pronto como resolver eso, solo tendría que esperar a su siguiente repetición, pero si esta fue así, aquella seria dos veces peor, le frustraba no saber cómo protegerlas —¿Cómo te sientes?

Maya dejó a un lado el muffin y con una hoja de papel hizo un avión, mirando su obra le contestó —No sabría describirlo.

Nana la miro con una sonrisa melancólica y le dijo —¿No extrañas esos momentos antes de que todo se fuera abajo? Si lo haces. Sé que te duele, estar enamorada y no ser correspondida siempre duele, Tendo-san, no tienes que pasar por esto sola, sé que escuchas como si fuera una canción de nunca acabar su voz y sus palabras, tal vez siendo más precisa el "Dejame en paz" o el "No puedo ni quiero quererte", posiblemente sueñas con ella y te encoleriza verla con alguien más, entiendo ese sentimiento. Se lo que se siente que te rechacen.

Maya dobló el ala izquierda del avión de papel concentrada escuchando las palabras de Nana. No quería admitirlo, pero ciertamente todo lo que dijo era cierto y había más que no alcanzó a mencionar —Nunca antes conocí este sentimiento, Daiba-san.

—Eso Tendo-san, es amor, duele, duele y sigue doliendo, hasta que no duele más.

—¿Es de lo que cuentan tanto en las obras y el teatro? ¿Dónde está la belleza en esto? — Maya dobló la otra ala del avión intentando perfeccionarlo, su voz sonaba igual de serena que siempre, y, sin embargo, Nana sentía que eso era solo una fachada.

Negando con su cabeza y con una sonrisa entristecida recordó lo que sintió cuando Junna la rechazó, sintió empatía con Maya —No, Tendo-san, esa es la otra cara del amor, a nadie le gusta hablar de esta.

Maya levantó el pequeño avión en sus manos y lo lanzó suavemente, pero justo cuando estaba despegando, sopló una suave brisa y el avión se estrelló contra el piso, cuando Nana lo tomó del suelo se dio cuenta que le faltaba el ala derecha, por lo cual le sorprendió que lograra mantenerse en el aire, aunque sea unos segundos, Maya le mostró el pedazo de papel faltante con melancolía y Nana entonces tomó su muffin de la mesa y le dio un mordisco con una sonrisa.

**Diciembre de 2017**

Nana creía que después de su conversación con Maya las cosas mejorarían, solo adelantaría algo el tiempo en que comenzaron su relación, pero no fue así, Tendo-san estuvo alejada completamente de Claudine unas semanas hasta que regresó y empezaron a comportarse como antes, su grupo de amigas, aunque intentara volver a tener su amistad siempre resultaban discutiendo, estar juntas todas a la vez era totalmente una dificultad cuando estaban fuera de clases o prácticas.

Claudine logró despejar sus dudas y una noche a solas decidió rendirse, ella no podía soportar sus sentimientos, eran demasiado fuertes, Tendo Maya la trataba igual que antes, juraba que aun sentía lo mismo y ya la había perdonado. Aunque nunca le pidió perdón directamente, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Escribió entonces una carta, escribió todos sus sentimientos con un rubor adornando sus mejillas y la pasó por debajo de la puerta de Maya, esperando que en la mañana viera el sobre y lo leyera.

En efecto a la mañana siguiente Maya encontró una carta bajo su puerta y lo abrió, se sentó en su cama con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo al sentir la fragancia parisina que tenía el papel, no necesitaba leer su nombre para saber que se trataba de ella, entonces procedió a leer:

**Tokio, Japón**

**5 de diciembre de 2017**

**Tendo Maya: **

_Sé que hasta ahora no me he disculpado contigo por mi comportamiento impropio delante de todos, nunca debí rechazarte de esa forma, pido tus disculpas sinceras por eso, fui una persona muy cruel y tú no lo merecías, sin embargo supiste manejarlo, has sido una persona muy buena conmigo, incluso le pedias a los demás que respetaran mi decisión, yo egoístamente solo pensé en mí, estaba confundida, pero ahora sé que estoy enamorada de ti y no es algo que yo pueda evitar, entiendo lo que sientes, porque yo aún creo que tu sientes esas cosas por mí, eres mi rival, mi amiga, quiero que seamos más que eso, que ahora seamos una pareja, que me sigas impulsando a seguir avanzando, quiero que seamos las numero uno juntas. No he podido tener una sola noche sin soñarte, después de ese beso, siento que quiero más de ellos, Tendo Maya, si tus sentimientos siguen siendo los mismos los mismos que el pasado septiembre, estaré gustosa de aceptarlos, y entregarte los míos, podría incluso a atreverme a decir que te amo, porque mi sentir hacia ti es tan fuerte como eso e incluso más._

_Atentamente, y con todo mi amor_

**Saijo Claudine. **

Maya salió de su habitación con dirección a la de Claudine, cuando llego toco la puerta y en menos tiempo del esperado, una rubia con una sonrisa radiante le abrió, ella no quería destruir su felicidad, pero tenía que decirle eso lo más pronto posible, entonces, dándole la carta con un rostro serio le dijo —Lo siento, Saijo Claudine, pero fue amor, dolió, dolió y siguió doliendo, hasta que ya no dolió más. Yo ya no puedo corresponderte, no siento lo mismo que tú.

Claudine frunció el ceño intentando retener sus lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos y se acercó a Maya para robarle un beso, soltarla y decirle —Tenía que quedarme con lo que tomaste de mí en un principio.

Maya asintió antes de salir de la habitación con la carta aun en manos después de que Claudine se la devolviera.

Semanas después la obra sucedió exactamente como todas las veces anteriores, ese día todo fue perfecto. No hubo una sola falla y Nana se encontraba contenta, su escenario fue siempre tan brillante.

⋆ ⋆**25 de mayo de 2018**⋆ ⋆

Maya y Claudine cortaron lazos, sus amigas seguían teniendo esa tensión después de la obra, y seguía existiendo su favoritismo entre las chicas, lo que las tenía incluso más separadas.

Entonces la Jirafa habló interrumpiendo sus pensamientos —La que ha pasado esta audición eres tu Daiba Nana-San. Y ahora que eres la estrella superior, ¿Cuál es el "escenario del destino" que has buscado?

Su mirada fría y vacía era una fiel demostración de sus sentimientos —Aun es muy deslumbrante…

—No sé cuántas veces hemos hecho esto, pero muy bien—Sin expresión alguna en su tono de voz, le había cumplido su deseo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto por mí?

—El momento en que una chica de escenarios se convierte en una estrella superior, la fusión de "maravilla" y "brillo" produce una reacción más maravillosa… Un brillo eterno, en un momento de combustión ¡Un escenario eterno que nadie puede prever! Yo deseo ver eso.

—Un escenario eterno…Que nadie puede prever… —Esta vez a sus pies no cayó la Glitterin Star que cumpliría sus deseos, aterrizo entonces una daga totalmente nueva para ella y pudo verla silueta de otra chica en la lejanía junto a un árbol detrás de la jirafa.

⋆ ⋆ **17 de abril de 2017**⋆ ⋆

Se comenzaba a desesperar, estaba desesperada por esta repetición, quería cuidarlas a todas, pero parecía que ella era el problema, todo iba mal en cada repetición y ella sentía que era la causante de los defectos.

⋆✩⋆ **Mayo de 2018**⋆✩⋆

Todo parecía marchar bien, no hubo ningún cambio en todo ese tiempo, su repetición no fue alterada, Nana creía que ya nada sucedería, entonces pasó… Apareció una chica nueva, Kagura Hikari, eso no supo preverlo, era un cambio que jamás esperó, Karen se la pasaba tras ella y parecía que era una amiga de su infancia de la cual se separó doce años porque ella fue a vivir a Inglaterra, una chica pelinegra, con una personalidad introvertida, totalmente lo contrario a Karen, una chica de cabello naranja tostado con una personalidad extrovertida y optimista, también bastante inocente a decir verdad. Nana estaba sorprendida, desesperada, asustada, ese factor, no era algo que pudiera simplemente ignorar, tampoco sabía el riesgo que ella podría representar, no podía poner su repetición en riesgo, entonces tomó una decisión, se comenzó a aislar de todas, para evitar destruir su repetición, para procurar la siguiente. Pero la desesperación la llevo a intentar acercarse a Kagura-san, le parecía muy misteriosa y ella no pondría en riesgo su escenario deseado.

Nana podía recordar con exactitud cuándo fue la primera vez que Hikari mostró sus intenciones.

Nana se acercó a Hikari al verla frente al ascensor que las llevaba al teatro subterráneo —¡Te encontré! —Provocando que Hikari se diera la vuelta asustada y sorprendida —Así que aquí es donde estabas, Hikari-chan. Te estuve buscando.

Hikari miro a Nana con recelo —¿Por qué?

—¿Estás buscando algo? —La sonrisa de Nana era amistosa.

—Me perdí, eso es todo.

Nana sabía que Hikari estaba ocultando algo, podía intuirlo, además, era difícil perderse y llegar justo a ese ascensor —Ya veo, me alegro. —Trayendo sus manos al frente con una sonrisa Nana le mostró a Hikari unos frasquitos en una bandeja —Cierto, hice un pudín de Banana ¿Quieres comerlo con nosotras? —Realmente eso era una excusa para seguirla.

Hikari con un suspiro de alivio de que no la hubiese descubierto le dijo —No me gustan las cosas que se tambalean.

Nana había comenzado a seguir más a Hikari constantemente y a separarse de sus amigas, la pelinegra podría destruir su escenario deseado, no podía dejarla sola, y menos ahora que sabía que ella sabía algo. Sin darse cuenta su desesperación la llevo a alejarse de las chicas, las veía poco y convivía poco con ellas desde la llegada de Hikari, ya no era su Banana de siempre, llegaba tarde a los dormitorios, Junna pudo comenzar a notar sus nuevas actitudes, cocinaba solo el desayuno muy temprano en las mañanas y se iba a la academia antes que las demás, además de preocuparse por la reciente aparición de una nueva persona, estaba decidida a evitar el dolor, sufrimiento, a cuidar a sus amigas y en las recientes repeticiones llegó a la conclusión de que todo lo malo sucedió por su culpa, no podía permitir que ellas sufrieran por su culpa, ella solo quería protegerlas, por eso las retenía en su Starlight 99, no quería que sufrieran las decepciones de crecer, de avanzar a nuevas cosas desconocidas, ella sabía que crecer era arriesgarse y no quería arriesgarlas, así eligió separarse de ellas, las batallas en el teatro subterráneo habían comenzado y ella estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma en cada una de ellas, pero en la tabla de puntuaciones se apreciaba un nombre que ella jamás esperó escuchar en esas audiciones o revues, Aijo Karen, ella no estuvo en ninguna de sus repeticiones.

⋆✩⋆**21 Mayo de 2018**⋆✩⋆

Nana se encontraba en el elevador que la llevaría al teatro subterráneo debajo de la academia Seisho, todo su Starlight 99 fue muy brillante, no sabía contra quien combatiría, no importaba contra quien fuera, no podía perder, no iba a perder, ella tenía que ganar, por sus amigas, por su Starlight 99, por su escenario deseado, sus repeticiones que las protegerían siempre del sufrimiento que se impone, el dolor de probar cosas nuevas, la tristeza de rendirse porque duele demasiado, convertirse en adultas. Quería protegerlas a todas de eso. ¡Las protegería de todo!

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escuchó una voz conocida —El voto de ese día se deslizó de una mano sostenida con confianza en lo alto, cayendo al abismo. —Entonces Nana la vio, su contrincante dejó caer su daga de su mano sosteniéndola por una especie de hilo que colgaba desde el mango de la misma, era esa daga la que la jirafa colocó en el lugar donde siempre aparecía la Glitterin Star. Ella continuó —Aúnque puede terminar en tragedia, una vez más subiré al escenario del destino. ¡Estudiante de la clase 99, Kagura Hikari! ¡Todo esto…Es por Starlight! —En la mente de Nana solo resonó "Ya sé el destino de todas, y es que yo vuelva a repetir todo, ganaré a toda costa".

Gritó el director de teatro, la jirafa—¡El sexto día de audiciones es una presentación de "La Revue de Soledad"!  
_¡Ahora canten, bailen y compitan para convertirse en la Estrella Superior!_

* * *

_¡Hola! Yo aquí nuevamente, esta vez espero no haber roto sus corazones._

_Este fic era para el reto de la comunidad de Revue Starlight en amino, espero que les haya gustado._

_Fue escrito también con ayuda de La liga de las Fickers ( Dragón y Yuu ) además de Chocobo y el resto del Team Starlight._

_He estado desaparecida buen rato en los fics, pero era a causa de problemas técnicos, que ya han sido resueltos, hoy mismo he comenzado ya con el siguiente Fic._

_También perdonen las faltas ortograficas, Han ha tenido inconvenientes y no ha podido ayudarnos en esta ocasión, sin embargo, espero que no hayan sido muchas de mi parte._

_Gracias por su apoyo y por leer mis fics, espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

**¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**Pd:**_He sufrido tanto como ustedes al escribir este fic __

* * *

_**Contestando...**_

_**SilentDrago: **_Ohhh me siento totalmente honrada de que le haya gustado tanto Autumn Flower. Gracias por mencionar lo del salto, creo que pasé por alto que podia ser un movimiento muy veloz. Ciertamente el Futakao es casi el shipp más cannon y sí, por la personalidad de Kaoruko, Futaba es quien debe hacerla andar. Sobre el fic KuroMaya, ya esta en proceso, no creo que tendrán que esperar mucho tiempo para su publicación, por mientras, aquí dejo esta historia y espero que os guste.


	7. Waiting for you

**ADVERTENCIA**  
Se recomienda discreción con el tema tratado en esta historia, no recomiendo leer este fic si ha tenido episodios traumantes en su vida referente a delitos contra la libertad sexual. De seguir estará haciéndolo bajo su propio riesgo. Esta obra no esta hecha con motivo de ofender a nadie. Es hecho con la idea de tocar la sensibilidad del lector y entretenerlo, nada más.  
Gracias.

* * *

**Waiting For You**

Hikari se despertó de pronto por un sonido ligero de unos pasos por el corredor, se levantó de su cama evitando molestar a Karen quien seguía dormida junto a ella y no hacer ningún estruendo que fuera a perturbar el sueño de Mahiru, lográndolo casi milagrosamente, fue hasta la puerta poniendo atención a las pulsaciones del talón de dicha persona chocando contra el suelo, estaba segura que era una persona por el compás que emitían, tomó de entre sus cosas su teléfono y una pequeña daga que se había comprado después de usar la de las audiciones para practicar, camino por el pasillo con esta oculta entra su ropa de dormir, el sonido de las pisadas parecían más constantes, lo cual significaba que habían aumentado la velocidad, la pelinegra comenzó a mirar a todos lados en busca de ese ruido, tampoco sabía si ese alguien estuviese oculto, por lo cual se erizo sorprendía al escuchar un par de notas de un piano, una tras otra en una melodía continua, parecía que le estaban diciendo algo, eran melancólicas, tristes, sentía la música desgarrarla un poco por dentro, tenía tanto sentimiento, decidida camino a la sala de recreación de los dormitorios, la cual estaba bastante cerca de la cocina. Se dijo a si misma que tal vez sería alguna de las chicas. Aun sigilosamente sus pasos la encaminaban a dicha sala, en su camino escuchó una cerradura girar abriéndose, ella tomó su teléfono y encendió la linterna, para ver a Tendo-san fuera de su puerta, se le acercó y esta le preguntó

—¿Kagura-san? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Hikari pudo notar en el rostro de Maya algo parecido al miedo —No lo sé, pensaba ir a averiguar quien estaría tocando el piano a las tres de la mañana.

Maya sintió su cuerpo relajarse un poco, seguramente fuese alguna de las chicas, no eran las únicas que vivían en esos dormitorios, lo cierto es que despertó por el sonido de las pisadas de Hikari. Tenía una duda respecto a lo rápido, asustados, temerosos que sonaban los primeros pasos que escuchó y como pasaron a unos más fuertes y veloces, pero lo más posible es que fueran lo de la misma persona que estaba tocando al piano al escuchar los de Hikari detrás suyo, tal vez creía que alguien le iba a castigar por estar fuera de su habitación a esa hora, a su parecer tenía sentido — Necesito ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, nos podríamos hacer compañía mutua.

Hikari asintió antes de volver a caminar ahora junto a Maya, siguieron el sonido del piano con algo de duda hasta llegar a la sala de recreación, cuando llegaron hasta ahí se llevaron una gran sorpresa, no había nadie en el mismo, Maya asustada volteo a mirar a su acompañante, la cual al ver la situación sacó la daga de entre sus vestimentas —Tendo-san, ¿Podrías encender la luz? — Maya sin pensarlo fue directamente al interruptor e iluminó la habitación, la pelinegra comenzó a acercarse al piano con lentitud, cuando estuvo junto a él tocó una nota del mismo la cual sonó sin ningún problema, decidida dio más velocidad a sus pasos yendo al resto de rincones de la habitación — Parece que no hay nadie...

Maya asintió asustada —¿Y si quien estaba tocando el piano se fue antes de que llegáramos?

—No lo creo, se escuchaba el sonido del mismo incluso cuando estábamos casi en la entrada, técnicamente si alguien estaba tocando el piano, debe estar en esta habitación.

La castaña asustada comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina invitando a la pelinegra a seguir sus pasos —Necesito un vaso de agua.

—Yo igual.

Una vez terminado con ello tomaron rumbo de regreso a sus habitaciones, Maya estaba lo bastante asustada como para caminar a pasos rápidos y Hikari con el suficiente sueño para ir a su ritmo. Cuando estuvieron en el pasillo que dividía sus cuartos se miraron mutuamente y Hikari soltó —Creo que no deberíamos decirle sobre esto a ninguna de las chicas, no quiero que Karen decida hacer una búsqueda al "fantasma del piano"—La castaña estuvo de acuerdo y entró a la habitación para meterse en su cama con velocidad intentando no despertar a Claudine, esa noche habían decidido ver una película, y la francesa quedarse a dormir, ella agradeció esa decisión mentalmente mientras la abrazaba aun espantada.

Otra noche en la que pasaba eso, no podía, no sabía cómo podría seguir soportándolo, y esta vez ni siquiera pudo liberar su dolor al piano como solía hacerlo, recordaba los días antes de que todo eso empezara... Desearía volver atrás y tomar decisiones diferentes, desearía tener el valor y la oportunidad de contarle a alguien lo que estaba viviendo, ese infierno. Su memoria insistió en llevarla al pasado, antes de que eso pasara.

Karen se encontraba hablando con Junna animadamente sobre el teatro y técnicas de actuación, la peli-morada ponía la suficiente atención posible mientras una rubia observaba la conversación junto a ellas, su sonrisa indicaba que todo estaba bien, pero Junna lograba sentir una tensión de su parte, le restó importancia hasta que Karen exaltada desprendió una queja de pronto.

—¡Jun Jun!

La tensión en la rubia se incrementó, lo cual la hizo dirigir su mirada en su dirección para encontrarse aquella sonrisa que caracterizaba a Nana. Parecía que estaba bien. Lo que la llevó a restarle importancia una vez más —¿Dime, Karen?

—Quería pedirte un favor, Hikari-chan ha visto mis calificaciones en Matemáticas y me ha dicho que debería pedirle ayuda a alguien con ellas, y como eres la presidenta de la clase y la mejor calificación en matemáticas, pensé que podrías auxiliarme.

—¿Porque no le dijiste a Kagura-san? Es de las mejores también.

—Ella me ayuda en inglés... —Karen sonaba de alguna forma apenada por confesar que Hikari le ayudaba y Junna presentía que también en otro par de materias.

Junna sonriendo y con un suspiro cedió —Realmente te mereces ser Bakaren. Está bien.

Karen le sonrió animada antes de abrazarla efusivamente, sin darle tiempo a Junna de corresponder —¡Gracias Jun Jun! —La tensión y la sonrisa de Nana se acrecentaron, Junna sentía que algo no estaba bien, pero no creía que fuera prudente preguntar.

Las semanas continuaron pasando y Karen comenzó a frecuentar más a Junna, ahora iba a su habitación, le impartía clases de matemáticas, en un principio Hikari iba con Karen porque habían ciertos temas que no manejaba del todo, a cambio enseñaba inglés a Junna y Karen a la vez, hasta que Futaba le pidió que le ayudara con su inglés, por lo cual terminaron siendo Karen y Junna, casi todos los días alrededor de dos meses.

Nana comenzó a notar que Hikari y Karen estaban "más distanciadas", Karen no iba con ella a todos lados, ahora intentaba seguir a Junna a todas partes, en las prácticas de baile le pedía a Junna ser su compañera, la invitaba al cine, y hablaban con excesiva naturalidad.

Una tarde sola en su habitación Nana comenzó a sentirse desplazada, Junna-Chan, la única persona que le dijo que siempre estaría con ella ahora no tiene tiempo para ofrecerle, ¿Porque estaba tanto con Karen? Si ella es su Junna-Chan, deberían ser ellas dos siempre, todas las palabras que dijo Junna, cada vez que le prometió no dejarla sola, no podía estar mintiendo, confiaba en que su Junna-Chan siempre sería suya, pero Karen últimamente había estado estorbando, su Junna-Chan no puede, no debe, es culpa de Karen que ya no estén tan unidas como antes... Karen... —Tendré que apartarte de mi Junna-Chan...— Se repitió a si misma las palabras que le había dicho un año antes —Eres mi Junna-chan, y nunca te llamaron "Jun Jun" ni nada parecido, no dejaré que te llamen así.

Los días continuaron pasando, Nana comenzó a notar a Junna incluso más distante, una noche estando una junto a otra en su habitación, con la chica de lentes recién llegada aún en uniforme, Nana la miró y le preguntó —Junna-Chan, ¿Qué pasaría si yo hiciera algo muy malo? ¿Me abandonarías?

—Claro que no, Nana, no haría algo así, si haces algo malo supongo que es algún error, no creo que seas capaz de hacerlo conscientemente— Junna no comprendía del todo la pregunta, ni porque Nana preguntaba algo así, pero tal vez tendría que ver con la distancia que habían tenido últimamente.

Nana vio la sonrisa de Junna y algo en ella despertó, su sonrisa se volvió aún más grande, su mente divago un par de segundos, Su Junna-Chan la hacía sentir feliz, le dijo que siempre podía contar con ella, que siempre estaría para ella, que ya no estaba más sola, que no la dejaría estar más sola, su Junna-Chan era a alguien a quien no quería compartir con nadie, no dejaría que nadie se la robara, nadie merecía a su Junna-Chan como ella, nunca más seria Jun Jun... Recordando cada libro, obra, guion que había leído, se dijo a si misma que lo que estaba sintiendo era amor, por lo cual se levantó de la cama y camino en dirección a Junna.

La vio acercarse de forma extraña, en un inicio pensó que estaba bien, era Nana, no solía haber malicia en ella, entonces colocó su mano en su cuello haciendo fuerza antes de subirse a la cama y acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, Junna seguía sin entender que estaba pasando, hasta que Nana comenzó arrancarle el saco para proceder con la camisa, colocó inmediatamente sus manos contra sus hombros intentando apartarla, pero el agarre sobre su cuello se apretaba con más vigor y ella sentía perder la respiración, la rubia soltó su garganta una vez quedó su dorso desnudo, Junna estaba lo suficientemente sorprendida para estar callada un segundo, cuando intentó gritar sintió la palma de su mano colocarse contra su boca y cualquier sonido venidero de su parte ser ahogado, probó morderla mientras trataba de patearla, hasta que sintió la mano que aprisionaba su boca abandonarla, cuando estaba por soltar un grito esta misma se estampó contra su mejilla con tanta solidez que sentía que se había marcado en su rostro, entonces Nana tomó la tela de lo que en su momento fue la camisa de Junna para proceder a meterla en su boca, diciéndole mientras la chica debajo de ella aún forcejeaba dándole golpes con sus puños en los hombros, los cuales parecían no hacerle ningún daño a la rubia —No quiero herirte, Junna-Chan, te amo, yo también te amo, no me hagas lastimarte...

Lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por sus ojos y mientras sentía la mano libre de Nana deslizarse por sus piernas, intentaba apartarla, pero solo podía llorar entre gritos ahogados, Nana comenzó a besar su cuello, hombros y bajar mientras subía sus manos por las piernas de Junna, ella seguía haciendo fuerza, todo fue en vano, Nana comenzó a moverse con rudeza dentro de ella a la vez que le decía repetidamente—Eres mía, Junna-Chan, no dejaré que nadie nos separe.

Sangre comenzó a brotar de entre sus piernas, y su dolor aumentaba constantemente, abandonó su cuerpo una vez se sintió satisfecha para acostarse junto a ella, quien ahora no tenía lágrimas, no guardaba nada, solo su sufrimiento interno, quería matarla, pero ella no era como la rubia, no podía creer que Nana le hubiese hecho eso, se sentía asqueada, le dolía todo, esa no era Nana. Entonces la escuchó hablar una vez más — Si te soy sincera, Junna-Chan, cuando te veía con Karen sentía que ella te apartaría de mí, es bueno saber que tú también me amas.

Levantó su mano para proporcionarle una bofetada, pero su mano fue detenida en el aire, la rubia la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazó, lloró contra su hombro después de que Nana le sacara la tela que cubría su boca, lanzándola al suelo. Junna quería gritar, pero sabía que ya no valía la pena, nadie creería que Nana fuera capaz de algo así, ni siquiera ella creía lo que acababa de suceder, su cuerpo se sentía horrible, sus piernas estaban bañadas de sangre y eso era lo que le recordaba que si acababa de suceder esa infamia, Nana acarició su cabello mientras le susurraba — Tranquila, dicen que es normal que duela la primera vez, no tienes que llorar, Junna-Chan —Junna sentía que empezaba a odiarla, parecía que ni siquiera era consciente de lo que había hecho.

Los días sucedieron a esa noche y eso se volvía más recurrente, incluso habían noches en que Nana se atrevía a más, Junna se comenzó a sentir vacía y triste continuamente, las demás le hablaban con normalidad, pero ella parecía más distante, Nana se comportaba como siempre frente a las demás, las clases de matemática con Karen fueron totalmente canceladas porque la rubia le prohibió continuar con ellas a Junna, la había comenzado a abofetear cada vez que le decía algo con lo que ella no estaba de acuerdo, y solo le quedaba agradecer las noches en las que la rubia no ocultaba las llaves de la habitación o iba a practicar con Futaba, porque en esas no sucedía, pero también le había prohibido salir sin su autorización, le permitía solo ir a clases y volver, al resto de lugares iba con ella, la limitaba lo suficiente como para no dejarla tener tiempo a solas, eso estaba acabando con Junna, no podía continuar así.

Dormían en la misma cama, era un gran riesgo intentar levantarse sin despertarla, pero un riesgo al que Junna se lanzaba sin pensarlo, no creía tener nada que perder, entonces se armaba de valor y se iba a la sala de entretenimiento de los dormitorios en la madrugada, cuando estaba totalmente segura de que la rubia no se despertaría, a tocar el piano colocando en el todo su dolor, por unos segundos se sentía mejor, era solo ella, Hoshimi Junna, no había Daiba Nana, no había nadie más, solo era ella y el piano, disfrutando mientras drenaba sus emociones, lloraba, a veces se atrevía a gritar por lo bajo y golpear las notas con sus dedos, sacaba todo el odio de su corazón por un par de minutos para sentirse prepara para continuar su infierno.

Esa noche no lo había logrado, escapó como de costumbre, hasta que en el camino logró escuchar los pasos de alguien siguiéndole apresuradamente, vio su silueta y comenzó a correr lo más sigilosamente posible, hasta que escuchó una puerta abrirse en el pasillo y justo cuando bajaba las escaleras logró distinguir a Kagura-san, continuó su camino al piano pensando que se encontrarían, y a Hikari le parecería extraño, tocó un par de notas hasta que unos pasos interrumpieron su concentración al piano, ya no sonaba como una sola persona, asustada de que fuera Nana deslizó rápidamente la puerta que daba al patio y cruzó ocultándose, había pensado repetidamente las consecuencias de que Nana la atrapara, y ninguna de las que a su mente había llegado eran buenas, llorando desesperadamente no esperó la mano que envolvió sus labios y el susurro que soltó contra su oído —No te di permiso de salir. Voy a tener que castigarte, Junna-Chan —Sus lágrimas se materializaron.

Una vez Hikari y Maya se retiraron nuevamente a sus habitaciones ella y Nana subieron a la suya en silencio, Nana insistió en cargarla hasta el cuarto, Junna no pudo resistirse, una vez llegado ahí la rubia la lanzó en la cama y se subió sobre ella, la más baja sollozaba con mayor impetú mientras cerraba sus ojos preparada para lo que estaba por suceder, entonces sintió algo entrar en ella y su miedo fue grande al sentir un frío metálico, dirigió sus ojos en esa dirección para encontrarse el filo de una daga entre una de las manos de Nana, entonces comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo.

Logrando gritar le dijo —¡POR FAVOR, DETENTE!

Nana con una sonrisa le respondió —Junna-Chan, te he dicho que no hagas mucho ruido — sonaba meramente divertida, entonces añadió —Callate, no me hagas poner la punta dentro.

Junna entonces cubrió su boca con sus manos, intentando callarse a sí misma, el filo parecía estar a un paso del mango de la misma, su espanto se hacía más grande a cada segundo, su rostro estaba empapado de lágrimas en cambio Nana se veía molesta, pareciera que se estaba desquitando con ella por no obedecerle, entre ratos se detuvo y acercó la punta de la daga a su cuello tomándola del agarre, lo rozo por su piel y Junna pudo distinguir la daga de Hikari por la cual le había advertido que no debería tener un arma punzocortante con ella.

Hikari volvió a su cama mientras sentía que había olvidado algo, se recostó y dejó abrazar por Karen, pero mientras iba cayendo dormida escuchó un grito en súplica que la dejó sentada en la cama. No estaba segura si había sido su inconsciente soñoliento inventando escenas de terror por el piano o realmente algo no estaba yendo bien en los dormitorios.

Maya se abrazó a Claudine, mientras se preparada para volver a dormir cuando escuchó un grito lo cual la hizo arroparse de pie a cabeza temblando de miedo apretó su agarre alrededor de la francesa. Estaba segura que había escuchado una voz implorar, recordando lo vivido con el piano segundos atrás se dijo a si misma que lo más prudente era dormir.

Días después Hikari se encontraba en clases prácticas, sabía que Karen se sentía mal porque creía que había sucedido algo lo cual había provocado que Junna se apartara de ella, razón por la que no le pareció extraño el momento en que Karen se acercó a chica de lentes para pedirle ser su compañera en la práctica de baile, pero lo que sucedió después la dejó bastante consternada, Nana se había acercado desde casi el otro extremo de la habitación para colocarle una mano en el hombro a Junna justo cuando Karen se acercó a ella, lo extraño era la sonrisa que Hikari podía detectar como falsa de la rubia, y sentía una tensión de parte de la chica de cabello morado, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien, y ciertamente había mantenido la guarda en alto desde que creyó haber escuchado ese grito después de lo del "piano fantasma" en la sala de entretenimiento en los dormitorios, y de que misteriosamente su daga se perdiera en su travesía esa noche. Un grito de súplica de ese tipo no era algo normal, recordando que esa noche fue a investigar con Tendo-san decidió ir a preguntarle si ella también había escuchado eso, una vez junto a ella viendo como otro grupo de chicas bailaban, entre ellas, Junna y Nana, mientras Karen ahora hablaba con Mahiru, le soltó por lo bajo —Tendo-san.

La aludida la miró con curiosidad haciéndose a la idea de lo que Hikari posiblemente quería hablar con ella, ninguna había vuelto a hablar sobre esa noche y estaba segura no haber sido la única que escuchó ese grito, bueno, realmente rogaba porque eso fuera así —¿Kagura-san?

Hikari ahora miraba sus manos con duda, no sabía cómo preguntar —Verás... Ahh, la otra noche, después de lo del piano, cuando me acosté nuevamente, creo haber escuchado un grito, pero no estoy segura... Ahh, no estoy segura de no haber estado soñando...

Maya la miró antes de asentir y susurrarle —También escuché un grito.

Hikari la miró ahora llena de curiosidad, dándole toda su atención le preguntó —¿Lo escuchaste cerca?

Maya la miró algo asusta y le soltó —Cerca sí, pero no tan cerca como estarás pensando, más diría que sonaba claro, supongo que por el poco ruido que existe a esa hora.

Una duda creció en Hikari, para ella si sonó lo suficientemente cerca para sacarla de su ensueño, lo cual podría significar que venía de una de las habitaciones adyacentes a la suya, Maya estaba un poco más alejada a ellas, algo no estaba bien con las chicas y ella tenía que averiguarlo —Tendo-san, ¿No has notado nada raro en las demás en estos días?

Maya miró entonces a Hoshimi-san y para volver sus ojos a Kagura-san quién entendiendo dirigió sus ojos a Daiba-san, ambas se miraron y comprendiendo que algo no estaba bien con ellas, Hikari se quedó atenta a lo que podría decir Maya —Siento que su desempeño no es el mismo, algo en ella no está yendo bien, no veo el mismo brillo.

Hikari asintió y cuando estaba a punto de hablar la profesora interrumpió dando órdenes de cambios de pareja, Maya asintió señalándole a Junna con la mirada, la pelinegra al comprender se acercó a esta a pasos lentos y la detuvo. La castaña por su parte se dirigió a la rubia alta pensando mentalmente que le diría a la francesa luego, podía sentir su mirada en su espalda, todo marchaba bien hasta que escuchó a la voz de Karen acercándose a Hikari, sintió una tensión grande de parte de Nana antes de que la soltara y disculpándose caminara en dirección a ellas, Maya siguió la situación con la mirada antes de escuchar a Hikari pedirle a Karen que se retira, Nana había llegado hasta ellas y se había detenido junto a la chica de lentes susurrándole algo al oído, la mirada de Junna detonaba un sentimiento que ellas no creían haber visto antes en sus ojos, cuando Karen se apartó la tensión quedó latente en el aire a los ojos de Hikari y Maya, algo no estaba bien con ese par.

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales Nana había estado dándole vueltas a como deshacerse de Karen, había comenzado a estorbarle más de lo que podía soportar. Hikari y Maya por su parte habían comenzado a seguir a Junna. Presentían que si lo intentaban con Nana se daría cuenta fácilmente. La chica de cabello morado cada día se sentía peor, estaba sintiendo que su vida era un infierno, se repudiaba a sí misma, el aislamiento al que Nana la estaba llevando le estaba comenzando a afectar enormemente, y en un deseo desesperado por ayuda, había permitido que Tendo-san y Kagura-san la siguieran en ocasiones. Sabía que si ellas veían lo que sucedía le creerían totalmente, aún sí no pudieran ayudarle o le juzgarán por preferir mantenerse callada.

Una tarde Nana fue a la sala del piano después de clases, Junna había tenido que seguirla minutos después según órdenes de la rubia, en el camino sintió una mirada sobre su espalda además de lograr escuchar unos pasos largos pero decididos, y sin dudar mucho sobre quien se podría tratar continúo su andar como si nada sucediera, una vez junto a la puerta podría apreciar las notas del piano, mantenían un tono triste y algo en ella se preguntaba si quien estaba tocando era la Banana buena que todos habían conocido lamentándose por todo lo que había hecho. No pudo evitar sentir una lagrima errante escapar de sus ojos, extrañaba a su amiga Nana, odiaba al monstruo que la apresaba, odiaba a Daiba-san. Estaba temblorosa del miedo, no quería verla, no quería que eso continuará, tomando un bocado de aire se armó de valor e ingresó a la habitación, el piano comenzó a sonar notas más alegre y Maya podía sentir su cambio, intrigada se acercó a la puerta preguntándose a si misma que sucedía con Hoshimi-san por la escena que acababa de presenciar.

Entonces el piano se detuvo y pudo ver a la rubia tirar de la mano de la chica de lentes para recostarla contra el instrumento musical mientras la comenzaba a besar, la castaña ante la escena no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño rubor subir por su cuello hasta ubicarse en sus mejillas, no la parecía más que un romance furtivo, hasta que vio como Hoshimi-san intentaba empujar a la rubia lejos de sí, pero esta con insistencia comenzaba a acariciar sus piernas y la agarraba con fuerza por el cuello, hasta que la más baja logró hablar.

Su tono de voz detonaba una súplica, sonaba realmente cansada—Ya, detente, por favor, no sigas.

Una bofetada aterrizó en el rostro de la más baja, la rubia parecía bastante irritada—Callate, no te he dicho que hables.

Maya al ver tal escena olvidó completamente que estaba oculta y saltó en defensa de Hoshimi-san —Si te dijo que te detengas, eso debes hacer.

Nana la miró con una sonrisa apartándose de Junna y le dijo —Tendo-san, ¿Cómo terminaste aquí?

La castaña la miró molesta mientras soltaba —No vuelvo a creerme esa imagen tuya, Daiba-san.

Volteo a mirar a Junna y con una sonrisa le dijo —Dile, Junna-chan, que todo esto es un malentendido —Junna se limitó a asentir dándole una pequeña sonrisa que a Maya la cual le indicó que era falso.

Maya miró a Nana seriamente y le dijo —Espero que no te importe que me lleve a Hoshimi-san, hay algo importante que debo hablar con ella. Nana le sonrió dándole un asentimiento antes de darle un beso de despedida a Junna con un "Ten cuidado" añadido en susurro con una connotación que le erizó la piel a la más baja.

De camino a los dormitorios Junna y Maya guardaron silencio, Junna agradeció mentalmente a Maya el seguirla mientras la castaña estaba analizando completamente todo lo que acababa de presenciar, Daiba-san acababa de tocar indebidamente a Hoshimi-san y además golpeado, amenazado y seguramente sus intenciones no quedaban solo en tocar sus partes externas, nunca creyó a Daiba-san capaz de algo así. No podía creerlo, tampoco sabía cómo ayudarla, tenía que contarle eso a Kagura-san. No quería incomodar a la chica de lentes que iba junto a ella, por lo cual había preferido guardar silencio.

Una vez en los dormitorios Tendo-san ofreció a Junna su habitación para que se quedara un rato lejos de Nana, en un lugar donde estuviese más tranquila, ella en cambio fue a hablar con Kagura-san, Hikari tenía que enterarse de ello.

Nana por su parte llegó a los dormitorios y se metió en su cuarto a analizar toda esa tarde, Maya había visto algo que no debía, ya no solo tenía que deshacerse de Karen, si no de Maya también, y si ella se atrevía a hablar tendría que silenciarlas a todas. No tenía idea de cómo haría eso, no dejaría que nadie la apartará de su Junna-Chan, ella la amaba, lo que hacían no estaba mal, ellas no lo entendían, no lo entenderían.

Su teléfono comenzó a vibrar sacándola de su ensimismamiento, tenía que ir a repararlo, ella podría perderlo todo, pero nunca a la única persona que le prometió estar a su lado, dejó caer su teléfono sobre la cama con el icono de una jirafa donde se podía leer "And it Shall be bestowed upon you, the Star which you have longed for (Y te será otorgada. La estrella que siempre has estado anhelando)"—. Las audiciones serían su solución.

Maya estuvo con Claudine el resto de la tarde y bastante entrada la noche, dejando a Junna en su habitación con llave, asegurándose que nadie supiese que ella no estaba ahí, por lo cual cuando escuchó un piano comenzar a sonar entre sueños se erizó asustada, estaba ahí otra vez, el mismo piano, las mismas notas.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse mientras se levantaba de la cama en busca de sus cosas, estaba segura de que era Kagura-san, entonces abrió su puerta para ver como rápidamente la de enfrente de su habitación se cerraba de golpe, el miedo la invadió, justo en el momento en que la puerta junto a esa se abría y salía una pelinegra con una daga nueva en manos y su teléfono como linterna. Hikari la miró y le preguntó —¿El piano otra vez?

Maya miraba aún la puerta de enfrente algo asustada mientras asentía temblando internamente—El piano.

La pelinegra emprendió marcha esperando a que la castaña la siguiera—Voy a ir a averiguar que es.

Maya comenzó a caminar tras ella —¿Y si es un fantasma? —dejó salir uno de sus miedos, pero porque estaba aterrada, lo que había sentido frente a esa puerta era un aura tan oscura que temía que la dueña de esa habitación fuese capaz de hacer cualquier cosa y lo creía aún más después de lo que presenció esa tarde, estaba bastante consternada.

Hikari la miró seriamente antes de decirle —Yo le temo más a los vivos que a los muertos, todos somos capaces de cualquier cosa, todos tenemos un lado corrupto— Maya asintió analizando sus palabras.

Su viaje al piano fue sin distracciones, ambas guardaron silencio, una vez cerca de la sala comenzaron a caminar aún más sigilosamente que antes, solo que esta vez el piano no se detuvo, cuando llegaron a la puerta distinguieron el cabello morado de una de sus compañeras mientras la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación.

Maya lo suficiente pasmada soltó —Hoshimi-san ¿Eras tú? —Su rostro describía perfectamente la expresión de alivio y decepción.

Hikari la miró repleta de intriga y le dijo a Maya —¿Hoshimi-san? —Dirigió sus ojos entonces al piano y la vio sentada en el hablándole a Junna le dijo con un asentimiento —Hoshimi-san.

Junna las miró con seriedad para soltar de pronto ignorando su pregunta —Quiere que vayamos a las audiciones de la jirafa. Tiene miedo de que abran la boca, y yo no quiero que ninguna diga nada, no quiero que nadie más sepa de esto, he intentado y querido escapar y me ha dicho que va a buscarme, que acabará conmigo, nadie creería que Daiba-san es capaz de lo que ha hecho, nadie me creería—Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos mientras las notas del piano se volvían más pesadas —Estoy cansada, la odio, me ha apartado de todos, me trata horrible, como si le perteneciera y ella me... —Sus sollozos se hicieron presentes, Hikari se acercó a ella a la vez que Maya también lo hacía, la castaña la abrazó suavemente mientras la pelinegra se limitó a mostrar su apoyo dándole palmadas en la cabeza.

—Vamos a ayudarte, entraremos en las audiciones con ustedes, vamos a dejarte pasar —Hikari conociendo cómo funcionaban las audiciones en el teatro subterráneo se ofreció a ello.

Al día siguiente y días después de ese Junna se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de Tendo-san, la castaña le ofrecía la cama e insistía en que durmiera en la misma mientras ella dormía siempre en el sofá que tenía, Claudine no entendía en un comienzo, hasta que Maya le dijo que Hoshimi-san y Daiba-san estaban peleando, por lo cual no tuvo problemas, ella hospedó en su momento a Futaba, lo que si no le contó a nadie fue que estaban asistiendo a las audiciones, su estrategia era perder contra Hoshimi-san, ganarle a Daiba-san y derrotar a cualquier otra que se atreviera a meterse con el plan de sumar puntos. Kagura-san también entró en las audiciones, tenían que ayudar a Hoshimi-san, y justo por esa razón Maya se encontraba frente a ella en el escenario, le estaba apuntando con una de sus katanas sonriente, le encolerizo como trataba la situación, no parecía tener remordimiento alguno, llevaban un tiempo batallando, pero la actitud de la rubia no había cambiado en lo absoluto, parecía de muy buen humor —¡¿Qué es lo que has estado haciéndole a Hoshimi-san?!

Nana la miró seriamente para soltarle — No he hecho nada que ella no quisiera —Acercándose con solo una de sus katanas atacó al botón de la castaña, siendo bloqueada.

Maya en esta posición le dijo aún más enojada —Ella no parecía estar de acuerdo ayer —Intentó mover su espada, pero el ataque de Nana era bastante fuerte.

Nana entonces sacó su segunda espada molesta y la chocó contra la de Maya empujándola lejos para soltar —En el fondo siempre quiere.

Maya levantándose del suelo con su espada en mano le dijo— Estás torturándola y creo que eres consciente de lo que haces.

Nana frunció el ceño y se acercó lentamente a Maya mientras le decía —No eres quien, para juzgar mis actos, ¡Eres tan mala persona como yo! Tendo-san, ¿Crees que no sé cómo ocultas cosas a Kuro-chan? ¿Crees que no sé cómo te sientes contenta de estar arrastrándola siempre a la desesperación de sentirse insuficiente? ¿De no ser más que tu segundo lugar? Tú también disfrutas haciendo miserable a alguien que ha confiado en ti, ella confía en ti, pero tú no en ella. Creo que no soy el único villano de esta historia.

Eso enojó aún más a Maya quien decidida comenzó a drenar sus emociones en esa batalla, por lo cual todo comenzó a intensificarse, el escenario se movía a su antojo, prevalecía la música y el sonido metálico estrellándose entre sí, Maya cortó el brazo de la rubia ligeramente, en vista de que la jirafa no dijo nada Nana se atrevió a cortar el dorso de la mano de Maya, en el seguimiento del escena sobre sus emociones se alzaron en un plataforma en la cual Nana aprovechó para empujar entre estocadas a Maya hasta el borde quien al darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba decidió usar su fuerza para quitar su espada de entre las de Nana, lográndolo, está por el impulso terminó entonces en el borde, iracunda la rubia con el costado del mango de su Katana golpeó la frente de la castaña la cual no esperaba un movimiento de ese tipo al estar bloqueando una estocada dirigida al botón de su chaqueta, Nana al tenerla lo suficiente aturdida tomó el botón para arrancarlo con su mano y decirle enojada —No se entrometan — La castaña tocó su frente dándose cuenta que estaba sangrando, debió haberla cortado al retirar su Katana.

La Revue terminó y la jirafa anunció a la ganadora. Esa noche Maya durmió en la habitación de Claudine. Llegó lo bastante lastimada como para que la francesa se diera cuenta que algo había pasado, pero Maya se rehusaba a contarle, cosa que la rubia tuvo que aceptar por mientras, sabía que Maya era reservada y ella no podía hacer nada por ahora. Maya en cambio tenía conocimientos de que, si contaba lo que había pasado Claudine se enojaría con ella, después de los sucesos del año anterior todas habían llegado a la conclusión de que no volverían a participar en las Revues, tampoco podía contar el motivo, Hoshimi-san confiaba en ellas. El remordimiento de las palabras dichas por Daiba-san la estaban torturando, guardarle un secreto más a Claudine la hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo, no quería admitirlo, pero ella tenía razón.

Junna se encontraba sola en la habitación de Maya, agradecía el apoyo que le mostraban Tendo-san y Kagura-san, de quienes no lo habría esperado, pensando en esto se encontraba mientras esperaba que el sueño pesado la atacara y así no tener sus recurrentes pesadillas, tenía días sin saber de Nana más que cuando la veía en las prácticas y clases, aunque Kagura-san hacia lo posible para no dejarlas solas, también traía a Karen y Mahiru consigo, todas aprovechaban el tiempo en enseñarse cosas mutuamente, se sentía nuevamente en compañía. Estaba sintiéndose mal, pero al menos había parado de vivir eso, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el sonido de una puerta abriéndose la desconcentro, creyó en un principio que podría ser cualquiera de sus compañeras, hasta que escuchó un sonido metálico rozar su puerta y las paredes alrededor de esta, comenzó a temblar asustada sabiendo de quien se trataba, un sonido seco contra la puerta y una voz.

—Junna-Chan, ¿Porque no quieres volver a la habitación? —Su voz sonaba triste, ella creyó estar escuchando a Nana, la chica que conoció durante todo un año, la cual se volvió su amiga más cercana, pero sabía que sólo era ella intentando manipularla.

—No voy a volver, déjame en paz.

—Junna-Chan, dijiste que no me odiarías, aunque hiciera algo malo.

—Déjame, ya déjame —Los recuerdos de lo sucedido comenzaron a llenar su memoria y Junna trato de no llorar mientras suplicaba —Ya vete.

Los sonidos del forcejeo contra la cerradura fueron sucedidos por el metal rozando la madera, entonces escuchó algo pasar bajo la puerta, cuando se asomó a un lado de la cama pudo distinguir el brillo del filo de un cuchillo, asustada se abrazó a las almohadas intentando calmarse.

Nana habló con un tono de voz ahora más serio y enojado —No me hagas llegar al límite— moviendo la daga que en algún momento fue de Hikari entre sus manos regresó caminando a su habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Junna miró el reloj y pudo ver que eran las tres de la mañana, la hora en la cual siempre salía a tocar el piano, le dio aún más miedo pensar que Nana pudo haber estado esperándola fuera de la habitación.

En una de las noches siguientes Hikari había sido notificada para su audición, se presentó en el escenario esperando a su contrincante, había hablado con Maya quien se encontraba mejor, los cortes de su cuerpo habían estado mejorando rápidamente, había sabido ocultar bien el de su frente con su flequillo y le recomendó tener cuidado con Daiba-san, parecía no conocer los límites. Hikari con esto en mente preparó su daga lista para la batalla, la rubia subió al escenario arrastrando la punta de una de sus Katanas con el suelo del escenario, el sonido que provocaba hizo a la pelinegra temblar internamente, preparada con su daga la apuntó y la jirafa dio comienzo a la Revue, Nana hizo los primeros movimientos tirando todo tipo de ataques sin medir un límite, Hikari hacia lo posible para defenderse, en un acercamiento de parte de la rubia la empujó desde una de las torres creadas por el escenario, Hikari entonces se percató del escenario, era Londres, Inglaterra, estaban en una interpretación del Tower Bridge, cayendo lanzó su daga sosteniéndose de una de las paredes, y con un impulso terminó nuevamente en el escenario.

—¿Porque la Tower Bridge? —Hikari bloqueo una estocada con su daga mientras esperaba una respuesta, el escenario no estaba reaccionando a ella.

Nana la miró molesta antes de darle una patada la cual la lanzó lo suficientemente y con fuerza para dejarla en el suelo después de rodar alrededor de un metro por el escenario —¡PORQUE NUNCA DEBISTE SALIR DE INGLATERRA!

Hikari se estaba levantando adolorida mientras la música bajaba su intensidad, una vez de pie se sostuvo de una de las paredes del puente recuperándose —La primera vez vine aquí por Karen, ahora estoy aquí por Junna.

Nana se sintió la ira subir por su cuerpo al escuchar el nombre de Junna en boca de Hikari, en un tono más tranquilo y serio le dijo —Tu y Karen quieren robármela, nadie va a separarme de mi Junna-Chan.

El escenario ahora estaba repleto de luces, de pronto todas se apagaron y solo dos reflectores terminaron enfocándolas, Hikari lo reconoció como el escenario reaccionando a ella, lo cual significaba que Nana estaba siendo opacada por su brillo —Estuve encerrada durante seis meses en una torre, en mi escenario predestinado, estuve completamente sola, ¡No puedes someter a Junna a algo así solo para complacerte a ti misma! ¡Y menos torturarla como has estado haciendo!

Nana molesta corrió con dirección a la pelinegra, ella también se comenzó a acercar, Nana espero el punto en que se toparan para lanzar una estocada que Hikari no pudo detener, la segunda Katana de Nana se clavó en su hombro enterrándose, la sangre comenzó a brotar, pero Hikari no sintió dolor, rápidamente cortó el hombro de Nana quien sintió la sangre comenzar a bajar por su brazo, con su otra espada rompió el botón que sostenía la chaqueta de Hikari — Me han hecho llegar al límite. No dejaré que mi Junna-Chan sea de nadie más —Las luces del escenario se apagaron, había un solo reflector iluminado alumbrando a Hikari mientras Junna salía del escenario y la jirafa anunciaba la caída del telón y el fin de la Revue.

Esa semana pasó lo bastante rápido como para que Hikari no tuviese que hacer mucho para ocultar una herida del tamaño de la que tenía, esas Revues y Nana se habían salido de control, razón por la que se encontraban en la sala de entretenimiento a las tres de la mañana mientras Hoshimi-san tocaba al piano, la razón por la cual se reunieron ahí a esa hora era desconocida para ellas, solo Junna sabía la respuesta, pero Hikari y Maya le restaban importancia. Maya viendo a Hikari suavemente preguntó —¿Que te ha dicho a Daiba-san a ti, Kagura-san?

Hikari aun viendo los movimientos de los dedos de Junna sobre el piano le dijo —Que no va a compartir a Hoshimi-san. Creo que es consciente de lo que hizo, pero nunca pensó en las consecuencias.

Las notas del piano se volvieron más fuertes y la intensidad del sentimiento colocadas en ella era aún más pesado, entonces escucharon una voz proveniente de una esquina de la habitación —No habrá consecuencias, porque no hemos hecho nada malo, nosotras nos amamos, ustedes están en medio intentando separarnos.

Junna se tensó y la música cesó totalmente, sin mirarla contestó —Yo no te amo, ya déjame en paz.

Hikari vio en la mano derecha de la rubia un destello como cuando la luz se refleja, entonces vislumbro su daga perdida, apretando entre sus dedos la nueva le dijo—¿Porque trajiste una daga si esperabas encontrar a Hoshimi-san sola?

Maya observaba la escena analizando la situación, era demasiado riesgoso lo que había hecho, pero eso solo podría significar que había estado acosando y esperando a la chica de lentes por varios días, Nana le sonrió y le contestó con un tono que dejaba claro de que hablaba —La última vez que usamos esto, Junna-Chan lo pasó muy bien.

El piano volvió a sonar ahora con notas mucho más fuertes, como si tratarán de callar la voz de Nana, Junna estaba concentrada en las teclas, sus ojos no se despegaban de ellas. Maya al escuchar eso se encolerizo y le gritó —¡Callate!—entonces haciéndose la valiente aprovechó la oscuridad para tomarla por sorpresa y estamparle un puñetazo en la nariz, el cual le fue devuelto con un golpe en el estómago, sacándole el aire, Nana se agarró la nariz rota al sentir el olor de la sangre, apretando la daga entre sus dedos resistiéndose a clavársela a alguna de las tres decidió tomar en cuenta a Hikari quien le acababa de decir que se retirara, no sin antes dirigirse a la chica de lentes.

—Estaré esperando por ti en el escenario.

La chica de cabello morado quedó totalmente consternada temblando sin detener sus notas en el piano ni parar de mirar las teclas.

La noche había llegado, la última audición y por el desempeño de Junna había logrado llegar a ella, sabía que tendría que enfrentarla, se armó de valor, con su arco entró al escenario, y este se materializó en un cuarto lleno de espejos, fue elevada en una plataforma lo suficientemente alta para ver todo el cuarto de espejos, su reflejo estaba siendo proyectado en todos los espejos. Nana desde el comienzo de la Revue había estado reventándolos uno por uno enterrándoles las puntas de sus Katana, pateándolos, cortándolos a mitad, Junna estaba asustada, la rubia no podía saber cuál era real, eso significaba que planeaba hacerle eso una vez la encontrara, Nana había roto ya más de la mitad, entonces distinguió el borde de la plataforma y pudo ver donde se encontraba por lo cual corrió en esa dirección, Junna comenzó a correr lejos mientras le disparaba flechas, intentando herirla, ya no disparaba a la chaqueta, al botón, ahora atacaba a ella, tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacerle si lograba alcanzarla, él escenario cambió una vez más y bajo sus pies, a su alrededor comenzó a imitar un lugar al que ella nunca habría querido volver.

Cuando se dio cuenta que lugar era soltó un grito ahogado —¡¿Porque?! —Ahora su grito era un reproche lleno de dolor.

Nana con una sonrisa le dijo— Te dije que te llevaría de vuelta.

Incluso sus camas estaban ahí, la cama de Nana con sangre en una de las sábanas y tenía la daga de Hikari llena de sangre desde la punta hasta el mango, la rabia nubló la mente de la chica de lentes, la cual olvidó por completo el bien y el mal, comenzando a disparar flechas a Nana, la rubia hacia lo posible para detenerlas mientras se acercaba, de pronto una se clavó en su pierna izquierda y ella hizo lo posible para no caer mientras continuaba avanzando hacia Junna, sus flechas comenzaron a alcanzarla por lo lenta que había comenzado a ser, Junna no había notado los gritos de Nana cada vez que le clavaba una flecha nueva, al verla sufrir insensiblemente le dijo —Creí que esto te gustaba.

—¡Detente! ¡Junna! ¡Por favor! —Nana sentía como la sangre corría por las heridas en su cuerpo, ahora tenía el pecho lleno de flechas las cuales estaban enterradas en su piel.

Junna lanzó una más que le dio en medio del pecho, tirándola contra el piso, Nana cayó respirando pesadamente, la chica de lentes sintió un poco de tranquilidad y remordimiento por haber hecho algo así, se acercó al ver el cuerpo ahora inerte de Nana, ya no respiraba, cuando estuvo junto a ella se agachó y abrazó a ella una última vez, llorando en silencio, eso nunca debió suceder. Nana había sido la mejor y más linda persona que había conocido hasta que...

La mano de la rubia se deslizó por su pecho y le arrancó el botón, lanzándolo lejos de ambas, Junna escuchó algo caer y las luces del escenario la iluminaron totalmente, consternada porque no estaba reaccionando a ella miró a Nana para darse cuenta que estaba sonriéndole débilmente, entonces tomó la Katana y se la enterró en la espalda suavemente hasta asegurarse de que la había atravesado, para sacarla con la misma velocidad, Junna se dejó caer contra su cuerpo enterrándole aún más las flechas.

La jirafa vio toda la escena desde la distancia —Comprendo, los humanos son capaces de cualquier cosa.

Nana susurró como última voluntad al escuchar Glitterin Star caer en el escenario —Llévame al Starlight 99.

Junna en un último respiro le susurró —Nana...

**FIN.**

* * *

Esta historia fue escrita para una competencia de fics de terror, en un principio no sabia sobre que escribir, pero alguien me recomendó escribir sobre algo que me diera miedo a mi y esto salió.


	8. 24th

**24th.**

Claudine estaba en un centro comercial viendo todas las tiendas. No tenía idea qué comprarle, conocía muy bien a Maya, pero siempre era complicado conseguirle algo que le dejara satisfecha, solo su bendito Baumkuchen la dejaba feliz. Quería comprarle uno, como la salida más rápida, pero sabía que Nana haría alguno como regalo para la castaña y no podía competir contra esa rubia, era imposible. Entonces tendría que pensar muy bien qué comprarle.

Maya, en cambio, estaba caminando por las habitaciones. Realmente buscaba a alguien, porque cierta rubia francesa no amaneció en su cama como de costumbre. No era raro que madrugara, pero era extraño que se levantará sin decirle nada y aún más raro, que saliera sin comentarle nada, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era. Tal vez había ido a practicar con Futaba nuevamente, era muy extraño.

Iría a la sala, tal vez ahí encontraría a Nana y Junna, como eran las primeras en despertar, posiblemente supieran dónde estaba su Claudine, con ese pensamiento en mente emprendió marcha rumbo a la misma.

Nana acababa de terminar los panqueques especiales que había preparado para Maya ese día. Al despertar repasaron como siempre el calendario y Junna entonces le recordó la fecha, era 24 de julio, cumpleaños de su compañera más orgullosa y casi la más introvertida de todas, Tendo Maya. El día no podía pasar desapercibido y justo por eso no les pareció raro ver a la francesa salir de los dormitorios temprano, ellas tenían clases, pero parecía que la rubia había pedido permiso aquel día para faltar y salir, explicando la situación. A su profesora no le pareció mala idea, por lo cual la dejó ir. Nana conocía el plan desde hacía ya una semana. Pensaban hacerle una pequeña celebración esa misma noche después de volver de clases. Aún estaba iniciando el día, tenían todas que irse a Seisho en una hora.

La castaña que había emprendido su marcha, entró en la sala y caminó directamente hacia ellas.

—Buenos días, Hoshimi-san, buen día Daiba-san―Nana le regaló una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Tendo-san. He preparado el desayuno. Dame unos segundos, ya lo traigo― Junna le dio un asentimiento y le dijo: — ¿Qué se siente?

Maya la miró dubitativa y tenía intenciones de preguntar sobre ello hasta que la rubia volvió con el plato lleno de panqueques, que realmente lucían deliciosos a los ojos de Maya. Entonces Nana sacó un tomate de la mano que traía tras su espalda y un cuchillo, dándoselo a la castaña.

—Alguien me dijo que te gustaba él tómate crudo, como es un día especial, puedes desayunar uno.

Junna tomó el plato de panqueques y comenzó a comerlo. El rostro de Maya lucía incrédulo por lo que acaba de suceder, hasta que Nana y Junna comenzaron a reír a carcajadas y la castaña, sin entender, miraba de una a otra. Entonces dijo: — ¿Qué está pasando?

Una Nana risueña fue rápidamente a la cocina y trajo dos platos, uno para ella y otro para la castaña. Colocó el tomate en la mesa y tomó el tenedor que le ofrecían, para darse de cuenta del detalle de que sus panqueques decían "Feliz cumpleaños" ella las volteó a mirar con un pequeño sonrojo, avergonzada, no había recordado su cumpleaños.

La rubia le dijo, con una sonrisa: — ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tendo-san!―Junna soltó una pequeña broma: —Ese tomate es tu regalo de nuestra parte―.Maya tomó el tomate en su mano y le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa —Lo atesoraré. Para luego comenzar a comer.

Kaoruko cruzó el umbral de la puerta, adormilada, con Futaba detrás, quien le dio un tirón en su mejilla y le dijo: — ¡Kaoruko! ¡Ya despierta!

Justo venía entrando Karen con una sonrisa animada — ¡Buenos días, chicas!

Mahiru venía tras ella con una sonrisa, como habitualmente, y les dijo —Buen día — Para después dirigirse a la castaña clara que acababa de entrar —Karen-chan, estás bastante animada hoy, a pesar de que tuve que despertarte.

Una pelinegra pasó junto a Karen y fue directo a la mesa donde estaba Maya, entonces miró a Nana y soltó —Buenos días — Luego miró el desayuno de la castaña y en sus ojos se encendió una chispa, dirigiéndose a Junna. Quien era la que estaba mirándola, y le preguntó: — Son... British pancakes? (¿Son panqueques británicos?)

Junna asintió acomodándose los lentes —Yes, they are (Lo son)

Los ojos de Hikari viajaron a Nana, con una mirada de cachorro. La rubia la vio, y con una sonrisa buscó panqueques para ella —Aquí está el desayuno, Hikari-chan—La pelinegra observaba cómo Karen conversaba con Mahiru, pero más que nada, notaba cierto nerviosismo entre ellas.

Maya miraba la situación con una sonrisa, hasta que Karen se acercó a ella —Tendo-san, ayer me caí y me pegué en la cabeza realmente fuerte por lo cual he olvidado muchas cosas, principalmente fechas, y voy a ponerlas en el calendario para no olvidarlas nunca ¿Qué día cumples años? —Sacó su teléfono y luego abrió una aplicación.

Hikari veía la situación a un costado, mientras mentalmente chocaba la palma de su mano con su frente, y soltó —Qué discreta, Karen.

Maya le respondió —El vigésimo cuarto día de este mes.

Kaoruko comenzó a reírse, poco sutil, al ver la cara de confusión de Karen, la cual había ido directamente a Junna, la peli-azul se acercó a Maya y soltó —Qué suceso tan inesperado, ¿Puedes creerlo Futaba-han?

Futaba volvía de la cocina con dos platos en las manos después de seguir indicaciones de Nana. Asintiendo se sentó junto a Hikari —¿Cuántos son, Tendo-san?

Karen regresó. Saltando alegre, antes de darle un abrazo inesperado —¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Hikari miró seriamente a Maya y le dijo, una vez Karen se apartó, —Cuidado con los malos.

Mientras tanto… una rubia francesa caminaba de tienda en tienda buscando la mejor opción, pero no sabía qué comprar, ese era su principal problema. Si compraba un Baumkuchen, seguramente Nana haría uno y no tendría competencia, podría comprar algo de ropa, pero ni siquiera sabía la talla de Maya, libros… no sabía si comprar uno fuera realmente una buena idea.

Hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser un peluche de Cisne —¡Esto debe ser!

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, una vez llegaron a la academia. Justo ahora habían terminado y se encontraba Futaba haciendo prácticas extras sola, en la sala de entrenamiento después de las mismas, aunque técnicamente estaba jugando un juego en su celular sentada en el suelo. Hasta que una chica peli-azul se paró en el umbral de la puerta y cierta rubia se acercó por detrás de ella para colocarle las manos en los hombros y detener sus movimientos, haciéndola saltar —¡FUTABA-HAN! —Le gritó Kaoruko desde su posición para asustarla.

La pelirroja soltó un grito antes de voltear a mirar a la dueña de esas manos—¡BANANA! ¡KAORUKO!

El dúo comenzó a reírse al ver el susto que acababa de pasar Futaba, hasta que Nana decidió hablar — ¿Qué haces aquí, sola?

Kaoruko que cargaba su clásico abanico la miró con una sonrisa divertida y le dijo —No te veo practicando.

Futaba se levantó del suelo, apagando de inmediato la pantalla de su teléfono — ¡Estaba investigando nuevas formas de estiramiento!— Mintió, nerviosa.

Nana le sonrió y le colocó una mano en la cabeza —Hoy nos vas a ayudar con algo.

—Si implica a Kaoruko, yo paso.

La mencionada hizo un puchero molesto a la vez que cubría su boca con el abanico — Vas a distraer a Tendo-han durante unas horas.

Nana sacó su teléfono de su uniforme y le mostró una foto de Futaba sentada jugando en su teléfono —¿Qué haremos con esta foto, Kaoruko-chan?

La peli-azul sacó su celular y le dijo —Pasámela a mí y yo le encontraré utilidad. Algunas incluyen a Rei-sensei

Futaba las miraba horrorizada antes de soltar un suspiro rendida —¿Dónde está Tendo-san?

Nana señaló la puerta —Debe estar en la mesa donde almorzamos, le pedimos a Hikari-chan que la entretuviese un rato. Iremos a preparar la sala de estar antes de que vuelvan.

Salieron juntas por el pasillo. Una vez Futaba estuvo en su uniforme habitual, caminaron hasta llegar a una ventana desde la que se podía ver a Hikari conversando con Maya. Las tres tuvieron que darle un vistazo más y limpiar sus ojos con sus manos para creer lo que veían. Hikari estaba hablando animadamente y Maya le continuaba la conversación con la misma emoción.

Hikari se había sentado junto a Maya ya hacía algunos minutos, estaban en silencio mientras veían los pastelillos que Nana les había dejado una vez, antes de que les pidiera que la esperaran ahí.

La pelinegra conocía el plan y desde que se lo comentaron no sabía cómo lograría distraerla con sus pocas capacidades comunicativas, hasta que la castaña rompió aquella tensión.

—¿Cuántos años dices que estuviste en Inglaterra?

Hikari fue tomada por sorpresa al escuchar su voz y se dijo a sí misma poner esfuerzo en esa conversación si quería cumplir la misión que se le había encomendado.

—Fueron doce años.

Maya suspiró con un pensamiento en mente "Qué chica tan difícil", entonces le dio una mordida a su dulce pensando en cómo seguir. Pero para su sorpresa Hikari habló antes —¿Karen fue un problema antes de que regresara?

La castaña le sonrió suavemente mirando a Hikari —La quieres mucho, ¿Cierto? —Cayó en cuenta de lo que dijo y apartó su mirada, totalmente avergonzada, Kagura-san le daba ese sentimiento de comodidad extraño.

La pelinegra se sonrojó ligeramente y dijo, apenas en un susurro, que Maya logró escuchar — Sí, es mi Karen.

Maya le sonrió y susurró para sí misma —Ma Claudine.

Hikari de pronto se sintió más relajada y comentó mirando su panecillo

—Cuando éramos pequeñas, Karen tenía tanta energía que se cayó y perdió un diente, diría que ahora es incluso más enérgica que entonces, por suerte era un diente de leche. Pero también es igual de despistada, porque entonces no se dio cuenta de que había perdido un diente. Me preocupé tanto que lloré por ella.

Maya le siguió la línea sintiendo cómo se relajaba a la par.

—Claudine es un tanto despistada también, aunque no lo parezca, suele querer llevarse a sí misma al límite sin saber cuándo parar. Entonces tengo que cuidarla, me preocupa.

Hikari miró a Maya con una sonrisa ligera —Es bueno saber que Saijo-san también puede ser despistada —A sus recuerdos llegó Mahiru despertando a Karen y soltó —Aunque ese tipo de cosas las hacen deseables para los malos.

Maya asintió frunciendo suavemente el ceño —Soy bastante estricta con los malos.

—Es peor cuando en nuestra habitación somos tres, pero no puedo sacarla porque ella llegó antes.

Maya asintió y le preguntó —¿Cómo lo soportas?

Hikari sonrió un poco para sí misma en victoria —Karen duerme conmigo.

La conversación fue guiada en ese rumbo y sin saberlo continuaron hablando sobre ello con total tranquilidad, parecía como si fueran las más grandes y comunicativas amigas, por ello cuando Nana, Kaoruko y Futaba las vieron decidieron dejarle todo el trabajo a Hikari y no interrumpir.

Ellas emprendieron rumbo a los dormitorios con el plan de decorar la sala de estar, antes de que Maya volviera. Junna estaba esperándolas ya en los dormitorios, había vuelto antes para darse un baño, Karen estaba con Mahiru adelantado unas galletas antes de que Nana volviera a hacer el pastel. Cuando Nana volvió con el resto de las chicas, emprendieron marcha a su plan: inflando globos, sacando una tira bastante larga de letras donde se leía fácilmente «Feliz cumpleaños».

Junna había decidido probar suerte en manualidades haciendo letras grandes en las que planeaba escribir «Tendo Maya».

Nana salió de la cocina una vez se puso en marcha con el pastel de cumpleaños, para preguntar en voz alta: — ¿Le darán un regalo a Tendo-san?

Junna se acomodó sus gafas pensando en responder antes de que Kaoruko hablara —¿Le dieron el tomate? Les dije que le gustaría.

Karen gritó desde la cocina donde hacía de ayudante con Mahiru —Creí que ella odiaba los tomates.

Futaba le dio un golpecito a Kaoruko en la cabeza a la vez que le reprendió —Sabes que ella odia los tomates, deja de causar líos.

Karen volvió a la conversación — ¿Creen que Hikari-chan esté bien con Tendo-san? Sabemos que ellas son muy introvertidas.

Nana, Futaba y Kaoruko se miraron entre sí recordando lo visto un rato atrás y temblaron ligeramente por lo rara que había sido la escena —Sí.

Nana preguntó de pronto tratando de borrar esa escena de su cabeza y asumiendo que su pregunta anterior había sido respondida de forma positiva—¿Qué le dijeron a Kuro-chan que le comprara como regalo a Tendo-san de su parte?

Junna se volvió a acomodar los lentes, justo iba a hablar hasta que Mahiru respondió —Pedí un póster de Aladdin, la obra de teatro para ella.

Karen gritó desde la cocina —Pedí una bufanda, viene invierno.

Junna respondió —Karen, faltan seis meses para eso.

Nana se encogió de hombros —La escuché pedirle calor a Kuro-chan.

Futaba y el resto de las chicas se sonrojaron ligeramente menos Karen, quien comentó deliberadamente —Pero si últimamente hace mucho.

Kaoruko se rio ligeramente y soltó —Ara ara... Quién lo pensaría de Tendo-han.

Futaba sintió su teléfono vibrar, dejó lo que hacía para contestar los mensajes, Junna pensaba aprovechar el momento para decir qué le regalaría a Maya, nuevamente acomodó sus gafas viendo la llegada de su momento de presumir su regalo —Yo le regalaré...

Fue interrumpida por Futaba quien alzó la voz para informarle a todas —Iré a buscar a Kuro-chan a la estación de trenes, es bastante tarde como para que vuelva caminando. Ya regresamos.

Maya sintió cómo el sol caía lentamente, había estado hablando con Kagura-san alrededor de una hora y aunque aún la conversación fluía por sí misma decidieron seguirla de camino a los dormitorios, estaba bastante cansada y esperaba encontrarse a Claudine en ellos, que ya hubiese regresado de encontrarse con su padre en el centro de Tokio, como le dijeron que había hecho.

Claudine llevaba todos los regalos envueltos en un bolso, había sido una búsqueda complicada asumiendo todo lo que había tenido que comprar para Maya y por todas, cuando Futaba pasó por ella en la moto hicieron malabares para lograr ordenar todo y caber en la moto, lo lograron, pero la pelirroja tenía que ir un poco lento para evitar un accidente, haciendo lo posible para no toparse las rutas con muchas curvas, por lo cual debían pasar junto a la academia. Futaba olvidó por completo que estaba evitando que las bolsas cayeran cuando vieron a Maya y a Hikari a mitad de camino a los dormitorios, pisó el acelerador. La pelinegra y la castaña solo vieron con asombro como conducía aquel motorizado.

Una vez llegaron al edificio, Futaba estacionó la moto y tomó los paquetes que Claudine le tendía mientras ella corría dentro del lugar —¡Viene! ¡Están a dos minutos de estar aquí!

Futaba entró corriendo y lanzó los regalos sin bolsa en el sofá, entonces Kaoruko las vio desde la ventana y corrió a ocultarse detrás de la mesa, Nana en su desesperación por ocultar los regalos les lanzó una manta en el sofá y se metió debajo de ella con los regalos, la manta cubría casi todo el sofá y se formaba una especie de arco en el área de los asientos, por lo cual ella no se notaba debajo al estar acostada a lo largo del mismo. Junna se metió detrás del mencionado sofá, Futaba estaba tras un sillón, Mahiru y Karen estaba en la cocina y Claudine apagó la luz para meterse tras una cortina.

Maya cruzó el umbral de la puerta con Hikari, quien le dijo que se le había quedado algo en la sala de entretenimiento esa mañana. Por los nervios, Karen en su torpeza hizo caer unos sartenes y algunas ollas en la cocina provocando un estruendo enorme, haciendo a Nana levantarse en la manta asustada de que fuera su regalo o el pastel los que hubiesen caído al suelo. A los ojos de Maya había un manta levantándose por sí misma en el sofá y un ruido de cosas siendo lanzadas en la cocina, se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones y emprendió carrera. Hikari chocó la palma de su mano en su frente con un suspiro de decepción —¿Saben ser sutiles?

Claudine salió de entre las cortinas para subir corriendo las escaleras al segundo piso, buscando el dormitorio de Maya, el resto de las chicas salieron de sus escondites una vez Hikari encendió la luz, Kaoruko estaba riéndose lo cual contagio a Futaba quien comenzó a reír sin parar, antes de que se dieran cuenta eran un coro de risas por su propia estupidez, solo Hikari las miraba con una ligera sonrisa.

Cuando Claudine regresó con Maya estaban todas sentadas, algunas alrededor de la mesa tipo bar y otras viendo T.V en los sillones y sofá, Maya las vio y le sorprendió el cambio de ambiente del lugar a hace unos minutos atrás. Karen salto de detrás de un sofá con confeti en las manos gritando —¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tendo-san!

La francesa le regaló una sonrisa al ver a la castaña sonrojada por eso, cada una tomó un regalo de entre los colocados en el sofá y se lo entregó a una Maya que aún no lo creía, a la vez que le daban un abrazo, Nana hizo señas a todas para que se acercaran y Futaba apagó las luces, las velas del pastel de cumpleaños se encendieron y comenzaron a cantar, Maya se abrazó a Claudine conmovida y Hikari le dio una palmada en la cabeza en modo de apoyo. Cuando terminaron con ello la envolvieron en un abrazo grupal.

Nana de pronto dijo en el abrazo —THIS IS...

Maya sin resistirse soltó —¡TENDO MAYA!

Una vez rompieron el abrazo comenzaron a reírse y se destinaron a partir el pastel, Kaoruko empujó a Maya hasta los regalos y le dijo con una risilla —Pueden ser tomates.

Futaba le soltó un ligero golpe en la cabeza con reproche a la peli-azul y a Maya le hizo señas de que no lo eran en lo absoluto, Junna se acercó con una sonrisa entregándole el suyo nuevamente, insistiendo en que lo abriera —Esto te quedará muy bien y va a gustarte.

Maya se rindió y abrió el regalo, encontrando unas gafas dentro, eran lentes sin aumento, pero le hacían sentir la vista menos cansada, en agradecimiento colocó su mano en el borde de sus gafas como hacia Junna con las suyas —Gracias, Hoshimi-san, son magníficas.

Futaba miraba la escena rogando mentalmente que su regalo fuese el siguiente en ser abierto, Maya lo notó desde cierta distancia y leyendo los nombres escritos en el papel de regalo tomo el que decía "Futaba y el demonio azul", sin deducirlo mucho sabía que eso debía haberlo escrito Claudine. Comenzó a abrir el regalo a la vez que Futaba tomaba un vaso de jugo que le había tendido Nana al salir de la cocina, Karen estaba jugando al bar. Maya abrió el regalo y encontró una caja de dulces populares de Kioto, le sonrió a Futaba en agradecimiento y le dio un asentimiento a Kaoruko —Muchísimas gracias por esto, Hanayagi-san, Isurugi-san, los disfrutaré.

Continuó abriendo los regalos y se encontró el póster de Aladdin y el genio de la lámpara, lo cual la emocionó un montón, le había gustado demasiado la obra desde aquel día que fueron a verla juntas, entonces leyó el reverso del póster donde estaba escrito Mahiru, mirando a la chica soltó —Gracias, por este detalle. Lo colocaré en mi pared con adoración, Tsuyuzaki-san.

Viendo los dos últimos que tenía sin abrir, supuso que se trataba de Karen con Hikari y el de su Claudine. Tomando el más ligero comenzó a abrirlo encontrando una bufanda, Karen le dijo risueña —Te compré una bufanda porque se acerca el invierno, pero puede que te sirve ahora, porque he escuchado que le has pedido ca... —Nana había tapado su boca antes de dejarla terminar.

Maya sentía curiosidad sobre el resto de la oración, pero el sonrojo en el rostro de Nana, Junna, Futaba y la sonrisa malévola de Kaoruko le decían que era mejor no preguntar. Le respondió a Karen —Gracias, Aijo-san, lo usaré cada día en invierno.

Claudine vio como tomaba el suyo y lo abría emocionada, cosa que la conmovió, entonces sintió los nervios crecer en ella, Maya vislumbró el cisne de peluche y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo, contenta. La rubia se olvidó por completo de que estaban siendo observadas y abrazó a la castaña susurrándole —Feliz cumpleaños, Ma Maya.

Kaoruko mirando a Karen, le dijo —Parece que ya no va a necesitar la bufanda, Karen-han.

Nana la miró alarmada y decidió hablar antes de que Karen lo hiciera y no pudiera detenerla —¡Falta mi regalo!

Maya se levantó del sofá con la bufanda alrededor del cuello, el poster en la mano, la caja de dulces en la otra, los lentes aun colocados y el cisne abrazado contra sí para acercarse a la mesa donde estaba Nana. Colocándolo todo ahí con el máximo cuidado posible para decirle: —Espero que sea lo que creo que será.

Nana volvió con una bandeja llena de Baumkuchen del que tanto amaba Tendo-san —Daiba-san, nunca me fallas.

Nana le sonrió y le tendió un tenedor —Bana-nice!

Junna y Mahiru estaban repartiendo el pastel de cumpleaños. Así lo pasaron un rato celebrando el cumpleaños de la estudiante número uno de la academia Seisho, la prodigio, Tendo Maya. Llegado el momento de ir a sus habitaciones, se aseguraron de limpiar la sala. Cuando Maya estaba por irse, Karen empujó ligeramente a Hikari a ella y le dijo —¡Vamos Hikari-chan, hazlo!

La pelinegra miró tímidamente a la castaña a la vez que Karen y Claudine se apartaban un poco para darles privacidad, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar de escuchar, Hikari entonces habló —Tendo-san... Toma —Sacó algo envuelto en papel de regalo de su espalda y le dijo —Feliz cumpleaños —Hacia lo posible para evitar su mirada y un sonrojo hizo presente en su rostro de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo, mientras le tendía el regalo.

Maya se sonrojó igual y le regaló una sonrisa antes de colocarle una mano en la cabeza en agradecimiento, dándole una palmada. Karen veían la escena desde lejos con curiosidad y Claudine parecía estar molesta. Maya con una pequeña sonrisa le dijo —Gracias, Kagura Hikari —Lo abrió frente a ella encontrando un peluche de Mr. White. Cosa que la hizo reír ligeramente —Esto es muy tú.

Hikari asintió con una sonrisa antes de caminar hacia Karen — Mr. White It's my style (Mr. White es mi estilo)

Maya subió con Claudine y el resto de sus regalos a su dormitorio mientras Karen tomaba rumbo al suyo con Hikari. Mahiru ya se había ido hacia un rato antes, tenía que hablar con alguien antes de dormir, según se disculpó con el resto de las chicas al retirarse de su fiesta.

Una vez Nana se quedó en la sala con Junna a solas, esperó verla salir de la cocina junto al arco que hacía de puerta con una sonrisa, su plan se dio a la perfección. La chica más baja pasó a su lado, ella aprovechó para acercarse suavemente con una mirada juguetona antes de acorralarla contra la pared más cercana y susurrarle a la vez que se acercaba lentamente a sus labios —¿Por qué no me regalas gafas a mí?

Junna se abrazó a su cuello acercándola a sí y le dijo —No arruines la sorpresa.

Nana mordió sus labios en un beso y lo profundizó suavemente, entonces le susurró contra ellos mirando el rostro ruborizado de Junna —Llevo todo el día esperando por este momento, no quiero ninguna sorpresa.

La distancia se acortó por Junna quien tomo la iniciativa esta vez y unió sus labios a los de la rubia, sus manos comenzaron a viajar por su cuello y nuca acercándola a sí, Nana lo tomó como una invitación y había comenzado a acariciar una de sus piernas al levantarla contra su cuerpo, el beso se hacía cada vez más intenso. Junna aprovechó un segundo donde sus labios se separaron porque la rubia empezó a lamer y besar su cuello con dulzura, estaba sintiendo que perdía la cordura y aunque el lugar donde estaban le parecía el menos adecuado, no quería parar —Yo quiero que tú me sorprendas—escucharon de pronto la voz de alguien que las interrumpía.

—Ara ara, ya no tienen respeto por los espacios públicos, Futaba-han.

¡KAORUKO! Te dije que podríamos volver en otro momento.

—Pero ¿Qué hago yo si se me ha quedado mi indispensable abanico?

Nana se separó tortuosamente de la chica de lentes y le preguntó ruborizada —¿Eso te sorprende?

Junna acomodó sus lentes y negó con la cabeza apartándose de Nana totalmente sonrojada —Lamentablemente no.

Maya entró a su habitación después de Claudine, colocando sus regalos en su escritorio y le preguntó —¿Estuviste buscando esto todo el día?

Claudine le señaló al cisne —Principalmente eso, fue realmente difícil de encontrar.

Maya se acercó a ella al verla distraída y la abrazo por la espalda suavemente. Acercándose a su oído le susurró —Pero si el único regalo que yo quiero es éste.

La francesa entró en caos y decidió apartarse antes de perder la cordura —¿N-no estuviste preocupada por mí en todo el día?

Maya tomó su mano y la jaló consigo a la cama, sentándose y a Claudine sobre sus piernas, la rubia solo se dejó llevar convenciéndose a sí misma de que sería flexible el día de su cumpleaños. La castaña le sonrió antes de decirle —La profesora me dijo que habías tenido que ir a encontrarte con tu padre en el centro de Tokio, me sorprendió que no me lo dijeras, pero lo tomé a bien, no recordaba que era mi cumpleaños, hasta que me regalaron esto—Maya de entre su bolso sacó un tomate entero y lo colocó en su mesita de noche, la rubia al verlo soltó una suave risa.

—Me imagino tu cara de felicidad al recibir tal cosa.

Maya frunció el ceño y calló sus risas con un beso, probando sus labios con dulzura, la rubia se dejó caer en la cama con ella y las manos de la castaña pasaron por su espalda, entonces Maya le susurró —No era tan feliz como ahora.

La rubia se comenzó a reír antes de sentir como se invertían las posiciones y terminaba bajo Maya ahora recostada en la cama, acorralada —Eres demasiado confiada.

La castaña mordió sus labios suavemente en un beso antes de meter su mano bajo la blusa que cargaba la rubia. La francesa perdió el control ante su tacto y Maya aprovechó para susurrarle al oído —Ma Claudine, te amo.

La rubia le sonrió entre suspiros ante su tacto y le devolvió entre cortadamente —Ma Maya... Y yo a ti. Feliz cumpleaños.

Bajó a su cuello con besos antes de volver a sus labios y decirle entre los mismos —El mejor cumpleaños, Ma Claudine. Aunque este es mi regalo favorito.

* * *

**Buenas...**

_Escribí esta historia como regalo de cumpleaños de una preciada amiga que siempre me ayuda en todo, Yuu. el punto es que ella cumplió hace días y yo no pude publicar hasta ahora xd _

_Igual, gracias por todo tu apoyo y esos fics geniales que escribes Yuu, espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos años más y gracias por ser tan genial 3._

_Ella es amante del Kuromaya asique pues... se explica solo XD_

_Se van a sorprender de lo activa que estaré este mes. Será el mes en el que más publique._  
_Debo agradecer a Han-sama por corregir esta historia, a Tendo-san por ayudarme en ciertas partes y a todos ustedes por su paciencia y continuar leyendome, espero que esto repare un poco sus corazones de la ultima historia que subí. _

**Contestando**...

**SilentDrago:** Esa Nana definitivamente era extremista... Sobre el Junnana, prometo que vendrá, ni yo se cuando, pero se que lo hará xD Aquí te dejé un momento muy Junnana para que perdones un poco lo del anterior. Gracias por leerme tan religiosamente.


	9. Prólogo Genesis

**Prólogo-Genesis.**

Claudine y Maya llevaban ya alrededor de tres años de relación, al salir de Seisho comenzaron a actuar en diferentes obras. Claudine consiguió trabajo como modelo por un tiempo mientras Maya hacia distintos papeles en teatros para comenzar.

La familia de Claudine no apoyaba su relación con Maya, los Tendo no le encontraba problema, la rubia les agradaba mucho y les parecía maravilloso que Maya fuera capaz de encontrarse una francesa y además actriz, para seguir la tradición de su familia llena de actores y actrices. Habían fines de semana en los cuales ellas iban juntas a casa de los Tendo y otros donde se reunían con sus amigas de Seisho. Hikari y Karen según tenían entendido viajaban cada fin de año siempre a Inglaterra a visitar a los padres de Hikari, Karen consiguió un papel en una obra de reconocimiento en Tokio. Nana escribía unos guiones para un teatro local, Daiba además era chef por tiempo parcial, y Junna había sido contratada por el dueño del teatro para ser directora provisional porque el director de turno había renunciado repentinamente y ella con sus conocimientos impresionó al director, sus amigas le dijeron que era su oportunidad de oro, esas dos tenían un departamento juntas, vivían cerca de ellas. Futaba y Kaoruko habían ido de vuelta a Kyoto, pero volvían cada fin de mes a Tokio, Futaba insistía en hacer audiciones en Tokio, aunque Kaoruko ya había encontrado varios papeles en obras clásicas en Kyoto, por lo cual era fácil encontrárselas en la ciudad en esos días. Mahiru por su parte se había mudado con una chica de Seiran que conocieron en su momento, Minase Suzu, según recordaban, Mahiru había conseguido trabajo en una emisora de radio comentando partidos de Béisbol.  
Cada mes se veían, era casi como una tradición entre ellas.

Maya solo se había encontrado con la familia de Claudine una vez en todo lo que duró su relación, Claudette, como se llamaba la madre de Claudine, vivía en Francia junto con el padre de la misma, cada año, la rubia iba a visitarlos, por lo cual la castaña si estaba libre iba con ella, de lo contrario quedaba sola en el departamento que compartían en Tokio, aunque en los casos en los que fue con ella a Francia, le tocaba dormir en un departamento en París, Claudine los visitaba por horas y Claudette no mostraba empatía por Maya, los Saijo parecían tener una relación familiar muy fuera de lo común, a veces para que Claudine pudiera encontrarse con su madre tenía que hablar antes con su padre y viceversa, no podía llegar jamás de improvisto a casa, le parecía muy extraño que el señor Saijo siempre fuera acompañado a donde fuera, pero Maya se convenció a si misma de que era por seguridad. Claudine jamás les habló demasiado sobre ellos, para ella era un tema cerrado y Maya tampoco deseaba presionarla, omitiendo eso, su vida juntas habían sido sus mejores años, según Maya. Claudine la esperaba algunas noches con la cena preparada por ella gracias a algunas recetas de Daiba-san, otras veces se encontraban en algún restaurante para cenar, y los días que la rubia estaba libre, Maya la llevaba con ella a sus prácticas o hasta ensayaba con ella en casa, se divertían mucho en ello. Sus días juntas eran hermosos, en su segundo año viviendo juntas compraron un gatito y lo llamaron Shiro. A Maya le parecía que ellas ya eran una familia, y estaba feliz con su vida, incluso recientemente había conseguido hacer audiciones para una obra de renombre en uno de los teatros de Tokio, sería la protagonista, hasta ese momento su vida iba en ascenso, nada podría salir mal.

* * *

**Recomendaria ponerle atención a todo lo mencionado aquí, este prólogo será de utilidad para historias venideras que estaré escribiendo y publicando a futuro ¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	10. An European Christmas

**An European Christmas**

Hikari acababa de llegar a casa con una pequeña bolsa de compras, tenía una tregua con Karen en la que ella compraba la comida y la castaña cocinaba, pero ella además tendría que encargarse de Anne, su perrita la cual estaba a sus pies moviendo la cola de un lado a otro emocionada, saltándole entre tantos en modo de saludo, la pelinegra le acarició el pelaje para saludarla de vuelta, cuando logró calmarla soltó —Llegué.

Ellas llevaban ya alrededor de dos años viviendo juntas, después de su último año en Seisho Hikari tuvo que buscar donde quedarse a vivir, sus padres estaban en Inglaterra, y ella quería seguir viviendo en Japón con Karen, después de hablar con ellos llegaron a la conclusión de que la ayudarían a pagar el departamento mientras ella conseguía trabajo. Una vez Karen se enteró de esto fue mudándose lentamente con ella, estuvo un año viviendo entre su casa y el departamento de Hikari, la familia de la castaña tomó a bien su relación, su madre era la única que no concebía del todo la relación, hasta que terminó cediendo ante lo feliz que se veía Karen alrededor de la pelinegra. Cuando Karen anunció que se mudaría con ella definitivamente, sus padres las ayudaron a mover el resto de sus cosas al departamento. Pero de esto los padres de la pelinegra no tenían idea, las dos únicas veces que habían ido a visitarla ella le pidió a Karen que se quedara en casa de su familia, presentía que no iban a reaccionar bien.

Sin embargo, esos dos años habían sido completamente favorables para ellas, eran un equipo, se ayudaban lo máximo posible en cada cosa que necesitarán, se apoyaban y cuidaban mutuamente, Hanayagi-san había llegado a decirles en broma que parecían un matrimonio, esto en uno de los tantos fines de semana en los que se reunían con el grupo de Seisho, con las cuales parecía que su amistad había terminado aumentando lentamente después de todo lo vivido juntas.

Karen la escuchó entrar y le contestó —Bienvenida —Estaba lo bastante entretenida texteando en su teléfono con el televisor encendido frente a ella.

La pelinegro camino hasta la sala y se acercó por detrás de ella para recostarse en el respaldar del sofá donde Karen estaba sentada, colocándole las manos en los hombros le preguntó —¿Qué haces?

La castaña le respondió primero dándose vuelta y un pequeño beso de bienvenida para entonces señalarle su pantalón donde debería estar su celular, mirándola con una sonrisa le dijo — Discutíamos que haríamos en navidad, ya que nosotras somos las que más lo celebramos pensé que podríamos hace algo juntas este año.

Hikari la miró seriamente interesada antes de sacar su celular y sentarse junto a Karen a leer los mensajes del grupo donde estaban todas. Entre discusiones parecían estar de acuerdo en pasarlo juntas, pero su plan era comer comida preparada por Daiba-san y ver T.V, y aunque parecía un buen plan para ella no era suficiente.

**_En mensajería:_**

**Hikari**: Es un plan muy básico para ser navidad.

**Karen**: Hikari-chan no parece interesada en pasarlo tranquilas en casa.

**Claudine**: Y es que no pasamos navidad así en Europa.

**Nana**: ¿No hay comida?

**Hikari**: SI LA HAY.

**Maya**: No pensaba asistir si no había Baumkuchen...

**Futaba**: ¿Pero qué plan tienen?

**Kaoruko**: Necesito saberlo para saber si vale la pena viajar.

**Futaba**: No le hagan caso. Igual iremos así sea a ver T.V todas juntas.

**Junna**: No pospondré una cena de Pollo frito con mi familia en casa para ir a ver TV en el departamento de Hikari.

**Suzu**: ¿Desde cuándo estoy en el grupo?

**Kaoruko**: Desde que te casaste con Mahiru.

**Mahiru**: ¡No nos hemos casado aún!

**Nana**: Pero denles tiempo...

**Suzu**: ...

**Karen**: Chicas...

**Hikari**: Christmas...(Navidad)

**Claudine**: ¿Qué tal si Hikari y yo les damos una navidad europea a todas?

**Futaba**: ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?

**Junna**: ¿Una navidad europea?

**Nana**: ¿Porque no?

**Kaoruko**: Ara Ara...

**Suzu**: Why not?

**Maya**: Solo si Kagura-san es quien está a cargo.

**Claudine**: ¡¿Dudas de mis habilidades?!

**Maya**: En lo absoluto. Pero creo que ella está más preparada...

**Mahiru**: Es más inglesa que japonesa después de todo.

**Junna:** Igual me gustaría saber cómo se vive la navidad en Francia también y no centrarme en juzgar Europa con Inglaterra solamente.

**Futaba**: Además, fue idea de Kuro-chan.

**Nana:** Karen-chan, convence a Hikari-chan.

**Karen:** Hikari-chan...

Karen había bajado su teléfono para mirar a Hikari con súplica, la pelinegra estaba en silencio, no sabía que haría si ella solía pasarlo en familia, solo un par de veces estuvo fuera de casa en navidad y el 25 incluso detenían el transporte y todas las tiendas estaban cerradas para que todos pudieran pasarlo en familia, no sabía que podrían hacer, pero seguramente Saijo-san podría ayudarla y en Francia las cosas fueran distintas. La mirada de Karen no le iba a permitir decir que no.

**Hikari:** Lo haré.

**Claudine**: ¡Este año van a vivir la mejor Noël(Navidad) de sus vidas!

Claudine estaba mirando a Maya con una sonrisa de victoria, la castaña acababa de abrirle la puerta del departamento para que entrara antes que ella, estaban llegando de una sesión de fotos de la rubia y todo el camino la francesa insistía que ella ganaría el liderato de esa navidad. Lo cual la molestaba. Principalmente porque no le gustaba perder contra ella.

—Kagura-san va a comandar...

Claudine frunció el ceño caminando a la cocina —Igual soy segunda al mando. Eso me da más poder que el que tienes, vas a tener que obedecerme.

Maya camino hasta la cocina para escuchar el cascabel de su gatito pasarse contra su pierna, Shiro había salido a saludarla, agachándose a levantar al gato en brazos acariciándolo le dijo a la rubia — No voy a obedecerte. Tú sabes quien tiene el control entre nosotras.

— Oui biensur (Si, claro) — Claudine había comenzado a buscar algo de comer en la alacena mientras preparaba la cena, Shiro al escuchar su voz salto de los brazos de Maya a la francesa, quien dejó que se acariciara contra su ropa —Hasta Shiro sabe quién manda.

La castaña solo pudo fruncir el ceño mientras tomaba ciertas cosas y comenzaba a ayudar a la rubia a preparar la cena, susurrando para sí misma —gato traidor.

Hikari había tomado su computador una vez terminó de comer y empezado a buscar desesperadamente información sobre como pasaban navidad todo tipo de personas en Inglaterra. Karen la miraba desde la otra esquina del sofá analizando la situación, se veía tan metida en la pantalla que no se daba cuenta que Anne tenía uno de sus peluches de Mr. White en el hocico y lo estaba mordiendo, algo muy importante debía estar pasando.

—¿Hikari-chan?

—¿Hu?

—Hikari-chan...

La pelinegra alzó una ceja sin quitar su mirada de la pantalla haciéndola saber que la estaba oyendo —humm...

—¡Hikari!

La aludida levantó la cabeza del computador de golpe y la volteo a mirar curiosa, era extraño que Karen la llamara solamente por su nombre, algo debía pasar, entonces sus ojos recayeron en la castaña la cual con la mirada le señaló a la perrita echada frente al sofá en el que estaban. Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron como platos antes de levantarse inmediatamente a quitarle su peluche, lo cual fue un error porque Anne lo tomó como una invitación a jugar y comenzó a correr por la casa, la castaña reía ante la escena a la vez que Hikari corría tras el animal, de pronto desaparecieron por el pasillo a la cocina y Karen llena de curiosidad se debatió entre revisar que podría tener tan entretenida a la pelinegra o seguir con lo suyo. Con un suspiro decidió quedarse sentada donde estaba.

Después de unos minutos regresó una Hikari cansada con un peluche babeado y lo lanzó en la mesita frente al televisor, una Anne regañada la seguía para echarse frente a ellas en la alfombra. Karen le hizo espacio a la pelinegra en el sofá, la cual se sentó para dejarse caer terminando acostada en el regazo de la castaña, se había hecho un silencio bastante cómodo antes de que Hikari hablara —No sé qué voy a hacer...

Karen la miró intrigada comenzando a acariciarle el cabello —¿Sobre qué?

—Christmas...

La castaña la miró aturdida sin comprender —¿Qué pasa con navidad?

— No sé qué haremos esta navidad.

Karen comprendió que eso era lo que la tenía tan concentrada y preocupada —¿Ya has hablado con Kuro-chan?

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta para quedar boca arriba aún recostada en las piernas de la castaña —¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Karen comenzó a reírse antes de decirle divertida — ¿Cómo van a saber que harán si no juntan las ideas?

Hikari miró las luces navideñas que iluminaban todo el departamento antes de decirle — Aún hay tiempo.

Karen levantó una ceja curiosa —¿Compraste el adviento por gusto? Ya es 22 de diciembre.

Las risas de la castaña se hicieron más fuertes, lo cual llevó a la pelinegra a preguntar —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Karen entre risas le dijo —Tu cabello... Me hace cosquillas.

Claudine estaba sentada en la mesa del pequeño comedor pensando en la navidad que tendrían. Ya era veintidós de diciembre, necesitaba planear todo antes de la víspera de navidad, Maya la vio tan concentrada que se dio el atrevimiento de asomarse por sobre su hombro a revisar que escribía, cuando leyó las anotaciones le dijo —No puedes hacer eso sin Kagura-san.

La rubia dio un pequeño salto cerrando la libreta y le preguntó —¿Cuánto tiempo tienes ahí?

Maya comenzó a reírse a la vez que se sentaba junto a ella en una silla —El suficiente como para saber qué quieres hacer un golpe de estado, ustedes los franceses tienen la manía de hacer revoluciones, ¿No?

Claudine frunció el ceño y le quitó la mirada molesta ligeramente —No pienso hacer una revolución, solo necesitaba saber qué tipo de cosas podríamos hacer.

La castaña asintió moviendo un poco su silla más cerca de ella, Claudine sintió la cercanía sin embargo decidió no apartarse, Maya pasó uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros abrazándola contra su cuerpo para decirle suavemente —Mañana puedes hacer eso, solo tienes que decirle a Kagura-san que se encuentren. No tienes que quedarte hasta tarde a hacer algo que bien podrías hacer con ayuda.

La rubia se recostó contra su pecho cerrando los ojos suavemente — ¿Estoy cansada?

Maya sonrió suavemente para sí misma colocando su cabeza sobre el cabello de Claudine suavemente —Lo estás.

La rubia susurró —¿Tengo que estar sola mañana con Kagura-san para planear la navidad europea?

Maya asintió lentamente —Tienes que...

Claudine soltó un suspiró antes de levantarse tortuosamente —Entonces necesitaré mucha energía.

Maya se levantó siguiéndole el paso mientras le decía divertida — No es tan difícil.

La rubia le respondió mientras caminaban a su habitación —Eso dices tú porque eres igual que ella.

Maya entre entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta antes de tomar a la rubia de la cintura y empujarla suavemente contra la cama — Te puedo mostrar que soy mejor que ella y cualquiera...

Claudine le sonrió atrayéndola contra sus labios en un beso, para susurrarle luego —¿No que estaba cansada?

La castaña le dijo de vuelta antes de besarla — No para mí...

Nana estaba mirando su teléfono con un suspiro, de alguna forma había terminado en una cafetería una tarde de viernes con Hikari y Claudine tratando de tener una conversación decente, ni siquiera sabía qué hacía ahí, la citaron con la excusa de darle un listado de dulces y comida europea que debía preparar, pero fácilmente pudieron haberle dicho eso por teléfono sin necesidad de reunirse o enterarse del resto de los planes.

Claudine le dio una mirada a la pelinegra y le preguntó —¿Que tienes pensado?

Nana miró la situación en silencio. Comprendiendo la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

Hikari levantó la mirada suavemente—Tengo un par de cosas que mencionar.

La rubia más alta se acomodó en su asiento antes de interrumpir la conversación —Creo que deberíamos empezar por la comida.

La francesa dirigió sus ojos en su dirección para darle un asentimiento— Definitivamente en lo primero que deberíamos encargarnos es la comida, creo que estaría bien comenzar la noche a las siete.

Hikari asintió mientras apuntaba en su libreta eso como primer punto —Luego deberíamos empezar con la primera tradición...

Claudine la miró curiosa —¿Y esa cual sería?

Nana le dio una pequeña sonrisa, invitándola a hablar, lo cual hizo a la pelinegra sonreírle un poco de vuelta antes de decir —La tradición de esconder las escobas.

Claudine le dio una mirada de completa sorpresa y confusión —¿Qué?

La más alta se comenzó a reír mientras encendía la pantalla de su teléfono distraída mirando las notificaciones —¿De dónde sacaremos tantas escobas para ocultar?

Hikari comprendió el punto y le dio un sorbo al té que había pedido al llegar, pensando, una vez terminado con ello la miró y le dijo —Traigan las suyas.

Claudine estaba aún más atónita por la seriedad que lo decía que por lo que decía — Kagura-san...

Nana estaba mirándola seriamente, cosa que hizo a Hikari dudar de su posición, hasta que habló —Hikari-chan, va a ser complicado llevar escobas a tu departamento, sustituyámoslo con algo más, después de todo, ninguna sabrá que no es así realmente.

La pelinegra se sintió mal, por el mero hecho de estar robando la tradición de Noruega. Aún peor por estar cambiándola, pero ya qué, si fue capaz de plagiar, podría mejorarla —Podríamos esconder las escobas, espejos y cualquier cosa con un parecido físico.

Claudine y Nana le sonrieron un poco más a gusto, la última le dijo —Suena algo que podríamos hacer todas.

Claudine tomó la palabra —Y luego deberíamos repartir los regalos, a las doce, por lo cual, necesitaremos decir una frase cada una para que el regalo se le sea entregado— Era una tradición perteneciente a Letonia, Claudine se convenció a si misma que era una pequeña mentira blanca para darle más emoción a la noche.

Nana asintió con una sonrisa divertida pensando en Junna, le iba a gustar esa tradición después de todo — Esto se torna interesante.

—Podríamos hacer el Jólabókaflód, que es una tradición donde se regalan solo libros — Hikari sonrió para sí misma pensando en varios libros en inglés que le comentó un par de veces a Karen que quería comprarse, esperaba que los recordara. Ciertamente era una tradición islandesa y no inglesa, pero le parecía que abarcaban ya Europa en sí y no solo Inglaterra y Francia.

—Ese nombre ni siquiera suena inglés, pero voy a aceptarlo porque a Junna-Chan le va a encantar la idea—Nana las miraba con una sonrisa cómplice haciéndoles saber que ella sabía lo que estaban haciendo.

La rubia más alta vio a Hikari escribir rápidamente en su libreta haciendo un pequeño esquema de horario. La pelinegra sabiendo que tenía su atención dijo aun escribiendo —Luego iremos a una obra de teatro de una o dos horas de duración en cualquier teatro, en Londres salías a la calle y encontrabas los puestos teatrales con sus Christmas Pantomime, pero aquí necesitaremos ir al teatro.

Claudine parecía estar de acuerdo, sintió sus miradas invitándola a hablar y mencionó — Cuando salgamos del teatro iremos a un bar club. En Francia tenemos una fiesta llamada la Réveillon, técnicamente no es lo mismo, pero esta es nuestra representación...

Nana se cruzó de brazos mientras sonreía divertida —Tendré que ver eso.

La francesa espero a que la pelinegra dejara de escribir para soltar —No se olviden del almuerzo, es lo más importante en Francia.

Hikari asintió —Lo es también en Inglaterra.

Nana las miró de brazos cruzados recostándose en su silla — ¿No falta nada?

La pelinegra asintió —De hecho, esperaba que nos reuniéramos en la noche, alrededor de las ocho para lanzar los farolillos, es una tradición que no se sigue en todo Inglaterra, pero hay familias que lo hacen, deberíamos hacerlo — la pelinegra no escuchó ni una crítica al respecto, por lo cual cerró su libreta de apuntes, no sin antes sacar un par de páginas con recetas y dárselas a Nana. Claudine al ver la escena buscó las suyas y se las dio por igual.

Cuando Nana leyó la receta del Pudin navideño de Inglaterra solo pudo decir —Va a ser una navidad bastante divertida.

Karen se encontraba limpiando la casa cuando Hikari regresó de comprar los ingredientes que Nana le pidió que compra, ya era víspera de navidad, tenían todo el día arreglando la casa, Anne salió a saludarla y la pelinegra acariciándole el pelaje dijo — Ya volví —Quitándose los zapatos entró yendo en calcetines hasta la cocina a dejar lo comprado.

—Bienvenida —Karen pasó directamente a la cocina y se sentó en una banca que guardaban en la misma, mirando a la pelinegra curiosa — ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Hikari dirigió su atención a ella mientras colocaba las cosas en la alacena —Deben venir llegando a las siete de la noche.

La castaña la miró alarmada —¡Hikari-chan, ya son las siete!

La pelinegra solo asintió antes de sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo y revisar la hora —Tendo-san y Saijo-san ya están en el edificio. Y Daiba-san acaba de avisar que viene en camino con Hoshimi-san, porque fueron al aeropuerto a recibir a Isurugi-san y Hanayagi-san.

Karen la miró extrañada —¿Y Mahiru-chan?

El timbre del departamento comenzó a sonar con insistencia, lo cual llevó a la pelinegra a caminar hasta la puerta una vez Karen empezó a ayudar con la alacena. Cuando Hikari abrió la puerta se escuchó una voz muy emotiva junto a una más suave y baja.

—¡Kagura-san!, ¡Hemos llegado!

Mahiru miró a Suzu con una sonrisa y un asentimiento aceptando la invitación de Hikari para entrar — Llegamos —Mirando a la pelinegra soltó —¿Hikari-chan, donde esta Karen-chan?

Hikari la miró seriamente para cambiar su dirección y decirle mirando a Suzu, quien la observaba igual de seria — Esta en la cocina.

Mahiru camino rápidamente a ella y las dos solo lograron escuchar los gritos alegres de ese par.

—¡KAREN-CHAN!

—¡MAHIRU-CHAN!

Suzu solo dirigió su mirada en dirección a la pelinegra con una sonrisa más tranquila —¿Qué tal les ha estado yendo, Kagura-san?

Hikari estaba por responder cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, la pelinegra aprovechó para abrir aún con Suzu mirando sobre su espalda.

Una rubia animada saludo una vez la puerta fue abierta—Bonne nuit (Buenos noches)

—Buenas noches —Maya estaba más tranquila mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Hikari.

—Welcome (Bienvenidas) —Soltó la pelinegra mientras se hacía a un lado e invitaba a pasar al par.

Suzu sonrió ampliamente al verlas llegar y con emotividad les dijo —¡Bienvenidas!

La rubia fue directamente a la cocina de donde provenían las voces de Karen y Mahiru, en cambio la castaña se quedó con la pelinegra la cual estaba por volver a su conversación con Suzu antes de que la castaña dijera —¿Kagura-san?

La aludida la volteo a mirar y Suzu de la misma forma —¿Si?

Maya miró a Hikari con una sonrisa apenas perceptible —¿Has oído hablar de la nueva obra de teatro que están pasando en la ciudad?

Hikari negó suavemente con la cabeza —¿Podría ser Romeo and Juliet o cats?

La castaña le dijo con un tono de voz un poco más emocionado — Waitress

Suzu decidió que era momento de integrarse en la conversación —He escuchado sobre esa obra, recientemente leí que tenía una buena crítica y un elenco fenomenal.

— Deberíamos ir a verla pronto.

—Nana, no seas mal educada, primero hay que saludar.

Una chica peli-azul entró directamente después de decir —He llegado.

Futaba llevó la palma de su mano a su rostro con un suspiro —Discúlpenla, el viaje fue largo.

Una chica de lentes dio una pequeña reverencia antes de soltar — Lamentamos la tardanza.

Nana al ver la cara de consternación de Hikari, Maya y Suzu les dijo — No es recomendable en lo absoluto dejar la puerta abierta por más que estén aquí —La pelinegra asintió avergonzada, estaba tan sumergida en su conversación que olvidó cerrarla después de que entraran.

La rubia miró a la pelinegra con una sonrisa después de que Junna siguiera a Kaoruko quien se dirigió a la cocina, ahora se encontraban Futaba, Nana, Maya, Suzu y Hikari a solas en la entrada. La pelirroja soltó en broma —¿Cómo les va con sus esposas?

Maya y Hikari sintieron sus rostros arder, la pelinegra quitó la mirada. La rubia se sonrió divertida. Suzu se decidió a responder.

—Mahiru-chan es tan linda... Y tan buena en todo.

Nana se comenzó a reír divertida —¿No que no eran esposas?

Se hizo un coro de risas que logró hacer sonrojar de vergüenza a Suzu. Maya pensó que sería bueno seguir la conversación —Claudine es...

—¿Muy agresiva? — Le preguntó Futaba en broma.

—Seguro que pensaba decir pasional— Todas comenzaron a reír al escuchar eso venir de la pelinegra. Lo que hizo reír y ruborizarse a Maya.

Suzu la miró entre risas —¿Kagura-san haciendo una broma?

Nana asintió colocándole un mano en la cabeza a la pelinegra —Una vez que la conoces no es tan fría como aparenta.

El resto asintió antes de que Maya dirigiéndose a Nana preguntara —¿Y qué tal con Hoshimi-san?

La rubia se sonrojó mientras sonreía enormemente — Es perfecta.

Futaba se comenzó a reír de la cara de felicidad de Nana — Me vas a dar diabetes.

El rubor de la chica más alta se intensificó avergonzada, en venganza preguntó —¿Y qué tal Kaoruko?

La más baja miró hacia otro lado soportando un sonrojo —No sería nada de ella sin mí.

Suzu comenzó a reírse junto con Nana mientras emprendían camino a la cocina, la rubia le dijo —Yo diría que es al revés.

Después de que se decidió quiénes ayudarían a Nana en la cocina comenzaron a preparar todo. Maya, Suzu, Karen, Futaba y Nana estaban encargadas de la cocina. Mientras fuera estaban Mahiru, Hikari, Junna, Kaoruko y Claudine viendo una película en la televisión, la chica de Kioto estaba dormida en el sofá junto a Mahiru quien estaba acariciando a Anne, cuando entraron al departamento había estado dormida y no había tenido oportunidad de jugar con ella, Hikari lanzaba una pelota a Mahiru y ella a Hikari mientras Anne trataba de atraparla en medio, Claudine conversaba con Junna sobre las cosas en las que se encontraban trabajando.

Así se hicieron las once de la noche, ya habían terminado de preparar todo, solo estaban ciertas cosas en el horno de las que Nana se encargaría. Después de un rato terminó Karen recostada sobre el regazo de Hikari dormida en el sofá, Maya recostada en un sillón con la rubia sobre sus piernas porque no había espacio, el sillón restante estaba ocupado por Suzu quien tenía a una Mahiru dormida encima mientras ella veía la televisión, Junna y Nana habían traído las sillas del comedor y estaban sentadas en ella, Futaba estaba sentada en el suelo y Kaoruko recostada contra ella dormida, Anne estaba acostada en la alfombra cansada. Había un silencio tan grande y cómodo mientras en la TV pasaban una película navideña que Hikari había dicho que era tradicional ver en Inglaterra, estaban siendo iluminadas solamente por las luces navideñas que adornaban en departamento y las del árbol de navidad. Hikari se sentía como si ese fuese su hogar, miró a Karen dormida y sonrió para sí misma agradeciendo mentalmente tener tan poca iluminación, dirigió su mirada por la habitación y el sentimiento crecía al ver a cada una, eran ya para ella una familia.

Claudine miró a la pelinegra entre el silencio y le habló —Kagura-san.

La pelinegra dirigió su mirada a ella con curiosidad — ¿Saijo-san?

Claudine sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo mostró a Hikari, encendiendo la pantalla escribió en un grupo que crearon con Nana.

**_En mensajería:_**

**Claudine:** ¿Y la tradición de las escobas?

**Nana:** ¿Son capaces de arruinar un momento como este?

**Hikari:** Será el próximo año.

Hikari miraba a Karen en su regazo y no tenía ninguna intención de levantarse, no tenía ninguna intención de hacer nada más que estar así.

Maya aprovechó la oscuridad para abrazar a Claudine más contra sí y recostar su cabeza contra su espalda cerrando los ojos, la rubia sintió el movimiento y solo logró sonrojarse en silencio, la tomó por sorpresa, pero estaba ya acostumbrada a ese comportamiento de Maya en ocasiones.

El despertador del teléfono de Karen comenzó a sonar indicando que eran las once y cincuenta, cosa que la hizo despertar lentamente, Hikari la vio levantarse de su regazo con pesar, estaba bastante cómoda de esa forma. Suzu supuso que era momento de levantar a Mahiru, por lo cual la despertó susurrándole al oído, la más baja al sentir su aliento se levantó comenzando a despabilarse, Suzu la miraba con adoración. Futaba decidió hacer lo mismo con la perezosa de Kaoruko, debía estar cansada, viajaron en tren un largo rato y ella había estado trabajando en una obra esos días, yendo a prácticas y estando en presentaciones, era normal que estuviese agotada. Mirándola dormida decidió despertarla, moviéndola suavemente, lo cual logró perturbar su sueño.

—Déjame dormir...

Futaba se sonrojó por la forma en que lo dijo y el resto de las chicas las miraron con ternura, pensó que sería buena idea hablarle —Kaoruko, es hora de levantarse.

La peli-azul se decidió por abrir los ojos, reconoció el lugar, pero cuando su mirada se encontró con Claudine sentada sobre las piernas de Maya adormilada le dijo —Ara ara... Mejor pídanle prestada la habitación a Karen-han... —El resto de las chicas se comenzaron a reír mientras la francesa y la castaña oscura se sonrojaron violentamente.

La mencionada se levantó animada mirando el reloj y jalando a Hikari consigo hacia la ventana —¡Ya casi es navidad!

Hikari asintió ruborizada levemente apretándole la mano con delicadeza —Faltan tres minutos.

Claudine y Kaoruko miraron el árbol de navidad y el montón de libros que tenía envueltos en papel de regalo, Junna contaba los segundos para poder abrir los suyos, presentía que Nana había conseguido uno que llevaba buscando desde hacía meses. La rubia se levantó de su silla y camino a la cocina, Suzu decidió seguirla para ayudarle mientras Mahiru había ido a preparar la mesa, Futaba fue tras Nana y Maya aprovechó que Claudine se levantó para ir a ayudar a Mahiru, Kaoruko con Junna empezaron a mover las sillas a la mesa del pequeño comedor la película acaba de terminar, Anne estaba caminando al comedor porque presentía que iban a comer.

El reloj de Nana comenzó a pitar marcando que ya eran las doce y Karen grito contenta —¡Feliz navidad!

Hikari la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al comedor, cuando pasaron el pequeño arco que lo dividía la pelinegra le señaló a la castaña una especie de ramita que colgaba sobre sus cabezas, entonces sin pensarlo la tomó de la cintura para acercarla a ella y darle un beso que se fue tornando intenso con la ayuda de Karen. Cuando rompieron el beso Hikari le dijo a la castaña —Es una tradición inglesa besarse bajo el muérdago.

Kaoruko miraba la situación riendo mientras le decía a Junna —No podemos dejar que Kuro-han y Tendo-han pasen por ahí, no sabemos cómo puede terminar eso.

La rubia se sonrojó enormemente y frunciendo el ceño le dijo —No voy a pasar por ahí con ella.

Nana entró con las bandejas de comida mientras decía alegremente —¡Merry Christmas! (Feliz navidad)

Suzu que venía detrás con Mahiru vio el muérdago y le dio un suave beso que tomo a la más baja por sorpresa y la hizo sonrojar enormemente, casi dejaba caer las bandejas de comida que traía consigo, Karen se comenzó a reír al ver la reacción de Mahiru.

Claudine al escuchar las felicitaciones de parte de Nana soltó —¡Joyeux Noël! (¡Feliz navidad!)

Junna terminó de ayudar a acomodar la mesa por lo cual se sentó, Hikari fue con Nana a terminar de buscar lo que les hacía falta. Cuando iba cruzando de ida tras Nana se topó bajo el muérdago con Maya que venía entrando al comedor, la pelinegra se ruborizo violentamente, la castaña no parecía entender, hasta que Kaoruko dijo — Ara ara... Me muero por ver cómo termina esto.

Suzu aguantando las ganas de reírse de la situación y por el rostro consternado de Hikari le dijo a Maya —Es una tradición inglesa besarse bajo el muérdago.

Maya miró a Hikari pidiéndole ayuda mentalmente, la pelinegra la miraba de la misma forma. Claudine se sintió arder en ira ante la situación, y Karen sentía que algo en ella no estaba reaccionando bien, por lo cual en el momento en que Hikari tomó aire y se acercó a Maya lentamente la castaña se encaminó directamente a la escena, pero iba tan lento que la francesa se desesperó y le dio un empujón que terminó haciéndola caer en los brazos de Hikari rompiendo su cercanía con Maya, el resto de las chicas veían divertidas la escena, Junna era la única que miraba todo como si estuvieran saliéndose de control. Claudine se metió bajo el muérdago y agarró a Maya del cuello de la camisa tirando de ella en un beso. Karen se sonrojó al ver la escena y se acercó a Hikari para darle un beso suave antes de llevarla de la mano a la cocina. Suzu, Futaba y Junna habían quitado la mirada ante la escena, pero Kaoruko parecía estar disfrutándolo entre risas, Maya le sonrió ruborizada a Claudine y le dijo suavemente — Joyeux Noël (Feliz navidad).

La cena se dio con normalidad, habían estado hablando de los proyectos que tenía cada una, en que estaban trabajando, anécdotas de ese tiempo que no se habían visto, y sus planes a futuro, además de muchas bromas compartidas. Hasta que llegó el momento del pudin inglés que Hikari le había pedido a Nana que le preparada.

Hikari levantó el cuchillo listo para cortar el pudin cuando Nana acercó a con platos pequeños para cada una, lo repartieron y todas dieron gracias antes de comer. La rubia más alta sonreía viendo las reacciones al comerlo.

—Tiene un sabor conocido de una forma u otra — Comentó Claudine dándose un pequeño bocado.

—Hay un sabor en particular que es más fuerte que los anteriores, pero logró captar la almendra de fondo — Maya sonaba como una gran crítica de comida a los oídos de Mahiru.

—Mi mente lo ha relacionado con un bar en Kioto — Futaba estaba pensando qué tipo de ingrediente tendría esa capacidad.

Kaoruko se estaba riendo, porque ya había distinguido el sabor — Esto definitivamente es de lo mejor de la noche, mis felicitaciones a la chef.

—No te recomendaría comerlo, Mahiru —Suzu después del primer bocado ya sabía qué era lo que estaba adorando tanto la peli-azul.

—Pero si esta delicioso, gracias Nana-chan, por este menú —Mahiru estaba contenta de estar disfrutando un poco del lugar del que venía Hikari-chan.

Junna acomodó sus lentes al sentir un olor conocido proveniente del pudin, miró a Nana para cerciorarse de que era lo que estaba pensando —¿Es?

La rubia asintió con una risa suave —Es — Miró entonces el resto de las chicas y les dijo, espero que estén disfrutándolo.

—¡Estoy disfrutándolo! ¡Gracias Nana-chan! — Karen estaba gritando animada, más enérgica de lo común cosa que no pasó desapercibido para las demás.

Hikari miró a Nana y le preguntó —¿Cuánto le pusiste?

Mahiru se estaba riendo sola mientras veía a Karen —Quiero más, esta delicioso.

Suzu y Hikari miraron a Nana con reproche, Kaoruko se reía de la escena y el resto no comprendían del todo que pasaba.

Nana les sonrió sin ninguna pizca de culpabilidad —La receta decía, entre más alcohol, mejor.

Hikari chocó la palma de su mano con su frente con un suspiro, Suzu miró a Mahiru preocupada, ella no tomaba, no tenía ningún tipo de resistencia al alcohol.

La mayoría alejo el resto del postre de sí, a excepción de Junna, Nana, Claudine y Kaoruko, quienes se lo comieron hasta el final.

Karen convenció a Mahiru de ir a abrir los regalos, estaban sentadas bajo el árbol de navidad cuando el resto se les unió, Karen ya tenía los cuatro suyos en manos, estaba por abrirlos hasta que Claudine la detuvo.

—Avant(antes) tienes que decir una frase.

La castaña la miró sin tener una sola idea de qué decir, Junna se le adelantó y dijo —"Es mejor encender una vela que maldecir a la oscuridad". Williams Shakespeare — Nana le pasó sus regalos analizando que diría ella en su momento.

Claudine soltó — "L'inspiration et le génie sont presque la même chose" —Las vio confundidas antes de decir —"Inspiración y genio son casi la misma cosa", Víctor Hugo.

Futaba después de pensarlo un poco dijo —"La fuerza es una condición de todas las realidades históricas" Ramiro de Maetzu — Se agachó a tomar sus regalos mientras Kaoruko la miraba divertida.

La peli-azul comentó —"Las cosas más fuertes están en peligro por las más débiles". Espectador — La pelirroja se sonrojo desviando la mirada.

Maya aprovechó el momento para soltar — "Hay dos caminos que conducen a la fortuna; laboriosidad y constancia". Reybaund.

Suzu se integró con una sonrisa diciendo —"En amistad y en amor somos a menudo más felices por la ignorancia que por el conocimiento".

Antes de que pudiera terminar Junna concluyó —Shakespeare — Se acomodó los lentes regalándole una sonrisa.

Mahiru con una sonrisa contenta soltó —"El principio es la mitad de todo", Pitágoras —Suzu sabía que era la primera frase que se le vino a la mente porque su entrenador del equipo de porristas solía decirla mucho.

Nana recordó una frase que le dijo Junna la primera vez que le mostró uno de sus guiones — "Escribir bien es poseer al mismo tiempo inteligencia, alma y gusto"

Junna le sonrió conmovida por que aun recordara esa frase y decidió interrumpirla antes de que terminara — esa es de Georges Louis Leclerc o mejor conocido como Buffon.

Hikari dijo de pronto — "A partir de cierto punto en adelante no hay regreso. Es el punto que hay que alcanzar" Kafka.

Suzu miró a Karen y Mahiru, entonces con una risa dijo —Preferiría que no.

Karen entre risas dijo al fin —"La llave del éxito en la vida es el conocimiento del valor de las cosas" —Todas esperaban el nombre del autor, pero Karen ya estaba abriendo uno de sus regalos, era una novela de detectives, leyó la tarjeta de quienes era y dispuesta a darle las gracias miro a Nana y Junna —Muchísimas gracias, tenía muchas ganas de leerme este.

Hikari sonrió para sí misma con un suspiro rendida antes de decir —Esa frase era de O'Reilly.

Nana le hizo señas a Hikari para que le diera un vistazo a su reloj de muñeca, cosa que la pelinegra hizo para darse cuenta que eran las doce y cuarenta, necesitaban ir saliendo para llegar a la función de la obra que irían a ver, Nana le hizo las mismas señas a Claudine, la cual la miró intrigada, hasta que recordó que irían al teatro, alzando la voz dijo —Vamos a salir, hay un par de tradiciones navideñas que no podremos disfrutar aquí dentro.

El resto de las chicas las miraron intrigada, pero aun así tomaron sus cosas y emprendieron marcha siguiendo a Claudine y Maya quienes se dirigieron a la puerta conversando animadamente. Suzu iba tomada de la mano de Mahiru sonriente mientras está le comentaba cosas de su familia, estaba más animada que nunca, Futaba iba tirando de Kaoruko hasta que alcanzó a ver la puerta del comedor, aprovechando que iban tomadas de las manos la jalo hasta bajo el muérdago para darle un beso, la peli-azul no puso ningún tipo de resistencia y le devolvió el beso abrazándose a su cuello, Nana que venía detrás sacó su teléfono para tomarles una foto y decirles en broma —Mejor pídanle la habitación a Karen — ambas chicas se sonrojaron, y caminaron a la puerta riendo.

Junna al ver el teléfono de Nana buscó en sus bolsillos el suyo, sin encontrarlo entonces le dijo a la rubia —Nana, dejé mi teléfono en la cocina, iré a buscarlo, puedes ir avanzando.

La rubia la tomó de los hombros mientras la empujaba suavemente camino a la cocina, pero Nana prefirió cruzar el arco del comedor por mero capricho, una vez estuvieron bajo el muérdago se detuvo y le colocó una mano en la mejilla a la chica de lentes, la miró a los ojos con una sonrisa antes de besarla con dulzura, Junna le devolvió el beso cargado de amor, cuando se separaron Nana colocó su frente contra la de Junna mirándola a los ojos. Se regalaron una sonrisa antes de darse otro beso.

Hikari había estaba revisando que a nadie se le quedara nada importante, por lo cual una vez encontró el teléfono de Junna empezó a buscarla para entregárselo, pero al encontrarse tal escena decidió que no podía interrumpirlas, Karen había llegado junto a ella como un rayo casi saltando, pero al ver lo mismo que Hikari estaba viendo tomó el teléfono de la chica de lentes de las manos de Hikari y abrió la cámara con intenciones de sacarles una foto, la pelinegra trató de detenerla, pero fue en vano, el teléfono al detectar la poca iluminación lanzó el flash, cosa que alertó a Junna y se separó inmediatamente de Nana avergonzada, la rubia rápidamente descubrió a las culpables y corrió tras Karen a quitarle el teléfono, la castaña corrió hasta la puerta saliendo con Nana tras ella, Hikari le sonrió igual de avergonzada a Junna por haber visto un momento tan íntimo entre ellas.

—Lo siento por eso, Hoshimi-san.

—No, no, no te preocupes, ellas son así siempre. Además, fue igual de vergonzoso verlas besarse bajo el muérdago.

Hikari sintió su rostro encenderse y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada —Lo son, y definitivamente lo fue.

Caminaron juntas a la salida, una vez llegaron afuera estaban todas esperando por ellas, Hikari cerró la puerta después de despedirse de Anne, y emprendieron marcha, una vez en el ascensor iban en silencio hasta que Junna comentó al sentir lo lento que viajaba —Si saben que el número de personas máximo en un ascensor es cuatro, ¿No?

Todas entraron en pánico, hasta que Karen grito enérgica entre risas—¡¿Eso es muérdago?!

El pánico se acrecentó, Hikari sabía que el encargado de limpieza era medio inglés, seguramente el colocó ese muérdago en el ascensor, pero ella esperaba que nadie lo viera. Decidió mentir — No Karen, no es muérdago.

Mahiru se sumó a la conversación —Es identifico al muérdago que tenían en el departamento.

Hikari le pidió ayuda mentalmente a Suzu, la cual le dijo a Mahiru —Es uno de plástico, entonces no hay que besarse o dará mala suerte.

Nana se estaba riendo mentalmente, hasta que escuchó a Kaoruko decir —Ara ara ¿Un beso de a nueve personas? ¿Cómo sería eso?

—¡Kaoruko!

Futaba le terminó proporcionando un suave golpe en la cabeza que terminó haciendo reír a Nana, quien veía toda la situación muy cómica, y solo pudo decirle a Kaoruko —Que imprudente eres.

El ascensor llegó al fin a la planta baja, Claudine las guio todo el camino al teatro en el que habían comprado boletos esa misma tarde, arribaron al mismo rápidamente, porque no estaban muy lejos del centro de Tokio, Karen mientras en el camino iba preguntando qué tan lejos estaban, era de madrugada y las calles estaban casi que desiertas, no fue un gran problema.

—Ohhh, es Waitress — Dijo Maya al ver el nombre de la obra en los boletos.

Suzu le sonrió divertida a Hikari —Lo tenías todo planeado, ¿No?

Hikari asintió —Desde hace una semana he querido ver esta obra.

Junna acomodó sus lentes mientras entraban al teatro diciéndoles —Ya he visto esta obra en inglés, es maravillosa.

Nana le sonrió a pelinegra mientras decía en voz alta —Hikari-chan se preocupó porque todas gozáramos de nuevas experiencias esta navidad.

Karen tomó la mano de Hikari al verla sonrojada por las palabras de Nana, y porque se sentía mareada, la pelinegra se relajó ante su tacto y le sonrió suavemente, para decirle al resto —Realmente deberían agradecer a Saijo-san, después de todo de ella fue la idea.

La francesa la miró con una sonrisa y le dijo —No seas modesta.

Nana le sonrió y le dijo en broma —Si, no seas modesta o se le subirá el ego.

Futaba ante la situación soltó —Gracias a Hikari y Kuro-ko por esta navidad europea.

Hikari añadió —Y a Daiba-san.

Kaoruko las miró divertida —Ara ara, si Nana-han no puede ser más japonesa.

Suzu en broma le dijo —Puedo dudarlo con ese rubio natural.

Llegó el momento en que comenzaría la obra, todas fueron a sus butacas como fue previsto. Después de una hora la presentación terminó y tuvieron que retirarse, salieron del teatro discutiendo la obra hasta que Claudine les interrumpió diciendo —Guárdense las impresiones para el almuerzo, ahora tenemos una Réveillon que llevar a cabo.

Nana y Hikari sabían lo que harían, pero no sabía a dónde irían, por lo cual la rubia tuvo que guiarlas por segunda vez. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta estaban fuera un local llamado "**H2 International bar**".

—Claudine, ¿Que hacemos aquí? —Maya se esperó cualquier cosa menos eso.

La rubia le señaló el local —Vamos a tener una fiesta.

Karen entró sin titubear seguida por Nana, Junna, Futaba y Kaoruko quienes no lo dudaron, Hikari entró siguiendo a la castaña. Mahiru miró con duda a Suzu, la cual le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza que terminó causándole un sentimiento de confianza, por lo cual llena de un valor extraño emprendió marcha dentro del local, Maya se rindió con un suspiro antes de abrirle la puerta a la francesa para que entrara antes que ella.

Dentro Karen estaba sentada en una mesa con Junna, Mahiru, Kaoruko. En una mesa recién colocada junto a esa Nana, Futaba, Hikari y Suzu, Maya y Claudine se sentaron entre ambas, estaban tan cerca que técnicamente podían oír unas a otras a pesar del ruido de la música.

La castaña recién se dio cuenta de la forma en la que estaban divididas y preguntó —¿Porque estamos sentadas así?

Hikari se encogió de hombros —Cuando entre Karen dijo que no podíamos sentarnos en su mesa, solo se lo permitió a Hanayagi-san, Hoshimi-san y Mahiru asique Daiba-san, Isurugi-san, Minase-san y yo tuvimos que usar esta.

Nana les sonrió antes de preguntarles —¿Quién quiere una ronda?

Maya no se negó, Hikari solo asintió, Futaba le sonrió de vuelta a Nana, Suzu levantó la mano sin dudar, el mesero se acercó porque está misma le hizo señas, cada una pidió una bebida diferente. Que en menos tiempo del previsto les fueron traídas. Ellas comenzaron a tomar mientras conversaban sobre temas al azar y le hacían bromas a Futaba.

Karen veía como las bebidas iban y venían en la mesa de al lado, por lo cual decidió preguntar en la suya —¿No van a pedir nada? —Le hizo señas al mesero para que se acercara y le pidió un cóctel para ella, el resto fueron pidiendo, incluso Mahiru terminó pidiendo lo más suave que tuviesen. Le ofrecieron una margarina. Cuando las bebidas arribaron en su mesa la castaña comenzó tomar, y lentamente se notaba como iba perdiendo lo poco sobria que estaba.

Kaoruko dándole un sorbo a su bebida preguntó bromeando —¿Y cómo les va con sus esposas?

Futaba sintió su cuerpo erizarse repentinamente, lo cual apago con un trago, Maya quien si logro escuchar la pregunta sintió un deja vu y prefirió darse una probada más a su bebida.

Karen las miró sonriente —Ella es... Hikari-chan es... La mejor esposa del mundo.

Mahiru comenzó a reírse escuchando a Karen —Es imposible, esa es Suzu-chan.

Junna las miró sabiendo en la condición en la que se encontraban y le dio una mirada a Claudine preguntándole si estarían bien si continuaban tomando, la rubia se encogió de hombros. Entonces decidió tomar la palabra, aunque a la mitad de lo que decía se sonrojó —Nana es muy buena en todo lo que hace, trata siempre de ayudarme en lo que sea que esté haciendo y yo a ella, es como cuando estábamos en Seisho, solo que ahora es mejor.

Claudine asintió con una sonrisa mirándola atentamente —No esperaba escuchar eso viniendo de Junna-Chan.

Karen estaba riéndose sonrojada —¿Y qué tal Futaba y Tendo-san?

Kaoruko hizo señas con su mano —Lo de siempre, ella dando lo mejor de sí cada día y yo siendo arrastrada a dar lo mejor de mí en cada momento, pero supongo que se ha sentir mal porque no logra conseguir un trabajo en el que pueda estar más de unas semanas.

Claudine asintió junto con el resto de las chicas, comprendían como se debía sentir Futaba, Junna le respondió —Es entendible, además de que se preocupa mucho por estar a tu ritmo siempre, pero tiene unas grandes habilidades, va a conseguir trabajo pronto.

Mahiru medio ebria miró a Claudine atentamente esperando escuchar sobre Maya, la francesa al notarlo soltó —Maya sigue siendo la Tendo Maya de siempre, orgullosa a morir, sin embargo, logramos saber convivir entre nosotras. Ella es...

Karen la miró con una sonrisa y completó —¿Un rival?

Kaoruko con una sonrisa malévola añadió —¿La que comanda?

La francesa frunció el ceño enrojeciendo suavemente —¡No es así!

Maya le dijo acercándose un poco desde su banca a ella —Si lo es.

Nana iba ya por el sexto trago mientras veía a una Suzu ir por el quinto un poco mareada, el momento en que empezaron a pedir ron, toda su mesa comenzó a caer lentamente, Maya ya tenía el aliento embriagante en alcohol, Futaba estaba tomando en el punto sin retorno, llevaba incluso más que ella, Hikari estaba viendo la decadencia del rendimiento de sus amigas, ella había sabido controlarse, tenía que hacer llegar a Karen a casa. Futaba aún firme se levantó de la mesa, todas sabían que estaba mal, entonces se dirigió a Kaoruko y la invitó a bailar, la peli-azul al verla supo en la condición en la que estaba, pero solo por divertirse aceptó la propuesta.

En cambio, Claudine estaba en el tercer trago, Karen estaba ya en el quinto sin saber cómo logró tomar tanto sin quedar muerta, en su banca ya balbuceaba sobre Hikari, Kaoruko podría llevar más de tres, pero parecía tener resistencia alcohólica, Mahiru tomó tres y ya estaba recostada en la mesa medio dormida, Junna llevaba seis y parecía querer seguir aun cuando ya se distinguía que estaba lo bastante mal.

Karen se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a bailar, pero estaba tan ebria tambaleante e ignorando los comentarios de Junna respecto a quedarse sentada, que no le importó ir a moverse sola en la pista junto a Futaba y Kaoruko. Hikari al verla así de inmediatamente dejó su silla y emprendió marcha a ella, no podía permitir que le pasara nada, una vez estuvo a su lado le dijo que bailaría con ella, pero Karen en cambio tomándola de las manos tiró de ella hacia una esquina del local, se abrazó a su cuello y comenzó a besarla llena de pasión, pegando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Suzu que veía la escena desde lejos con Nana le hizo señas a Maya, y la rubia para que vieran la escena.

—¡Se la va a comer! — Suzu con los pocos sentidos que le quedaban se reía de la situación.

—Deberíamos respetar su privacidad — Maya estaba un poco incómoda por ver una escena como esa.

Nana entre risas le dijo —¿Que privacidad? Están en la esquina de un bar haciéndose la traqueotomía, no creo que ellas estén respetando su privacidad.

Mahiru se había levantado de su banco una vez se sintió llena de una energía y fuerza extraña, caminando según ella firme y decidida fue hasta donde Suzu, planeaba decirle todas las cosas que había querido y jamás se había atrevido en esos tres años. Suzu solo lograba verla caminar hacia ella apenas sosteniéndose sobre sus pies, pero cuando Mahiru llegó a su lado y se sentó sobre sus piernas perdió la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba sonrojándose considerablemente, entonces la más baja le dijo al oído —Suzu-chan, mi amor.

La mencionada sintió su rostro arder el doble y perder la cordura, sentía un deseo inexplicablemente fuerte hacia Mahiru en ese instante, y quería apagarlo, pero una parte de ella era consciente que debía esperar a que llegar a casa al menos, entonces le respondió en un susurro al oído —Mahiru-chan... No juegues con fuego.

La más baja le susurro de vuelta —Pero si yo quiero quemarme... Quiero que me castigues, he estado portándome mal hoy.

Suzu tuvo que tragar pesadamente resistiendo a sus deseos, antes de contestarle —No sabes las ganas que tengo de darte un castigo.

Nana no podía oír su conversación, pero por la posición en la que se encontraban y la tensión sexual que desprendían les dijo mirándolas ruborizada ligeramente —Por favor, Maya y yo estamos aquí...

Hasta que se dio la vuelta para darse cuenta que Maya estaba bailando en la pista con Claudine junto a Kaoruko y Futaba. Junna fue la única que quedó en la mesa de al lado con la cabeza entre sus brazos recostada con los lentes junto a ella, Nana se desplazó a su mesa y se sentó junto a ella, comenzando a acariciarle el cabello pidió otra bebida para sí, y le preguntó a Junna al oído —¿Cuántas tomaste?

La chica de recostada en la mesa alzó nueve dedos, lo que le dejó claro a Nana la razón por la cual estaba así, ella ya llevaba once, pero tenía una extraña resistencia por la cual por más que tomara no se sentía ebria. Con una sonrisa comenzó a hacerle círculos en la espalda con dulzura.

Karen aprovechó un momento en que las luces bajaron y se llevó a Hikari consigo al baño, la pelinegra no ponía resistencia alguna, dejándose llevar terminaron en un cubículo, Hikari acariciando sobre la ropa a la castaña y la misma ahogando los sonidos que deseaban escapar de su garganta en sus labios, la pelinegra colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Karen, y se comenzó a mover, la castaña movía sus manos contra su espalda, Hikari se aventuró a soltar un par de botones de su camisa comenzando a besar y lamer su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta su llegar a su pecho, Karen hacia un esfuerzo gigante en callar mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando el momento.

Kaoruko estaba bailando cada canción que sonaba con Futaba, hacía demasiado tiempo que no bailaban de esa forma, todo marchaba bien, incluso ahora Mahiru y Suzu también estaban bailando junto a Claudine y Maya, Nana estaba sentada con Junna conversando a medias en la mesa, Hikari y Karen eran las únicas que no estaban a la vista, pero ciertamente no le preocupaban, debían estar en alguna esquina del establecimiento tratando de calmar a la castaña —Futaba-han, feliz navidad.

La pelirroja le sonrió mientras la miraba con adoración —Feliz navidad, Kaoruko.

Suzu bailando con Mahiru le dio una vuelta lo cual terminó haciéndola tropezar a causa del estado en el que se encontraba y chocar con la peli-azul haciéndola casi caer, Suzu comenzó a disculparse junto con Mahiru, pero Futaba sintió la ira crecer dentro de ella y sin soportarlo en lo absoluto le estampó un golpe en la cara a Suzu que la hizo casi caer, la misma agarró fuerzas molesta y le devolvió el golpe a Futaba rompiéndole la nariz, terminaron peleando a puños en el bar, Nana corrió con Maya a tratar de separarlas, el propietario del local les dijo que tendrían que irse, por lo cual Nana mandó a Mahiru a buscar a Karen y Hikari mientras ellas salían, Claudine estaba en mal estado, Junna estaba ebria y necesitaba ayuda para caminar.

Mahiru entró al baño tratando de buscar a las chicas —¿Karen-chan? ¿Hikari-chan?

Hikari al escucharla le pidió a Karen que se quedara callada, Mahiru salió del baño y la pelinegra comenzó a acomodarse la ropa y ayudar a la castaña con el desastre que hizo de su vestimenta, se sonrojó avergonzada mientras Karen la miraba casi orgullosa de lo que acababa de suceder, la castaña le preguntó mientras le daba un beso —¿Hikari-chan?

La pelinegra le dijo al oído —Vamos a terminar esta conversación en casa.

El resto de las chicas estaban fuera del local marcando al teléfono de Karen y al de Hikari, Nana estaba preocupándose mientras Kaoruko limpiaba la sangre del rostro de Futaba y Mahiru trataba de convencer a Suzu de que tenía que calmarse. Junna estaba apoyada contra Nana mientras Maya sostenía a Claudine en pie, Hikari salió del establecimiento con Karen después de unos minutos. Al ver la escena preguntó inmediatamente —¿Que acaba de pasar?

Nana dio un suspiro y le dijo — Es una larga historia.

Hikari miró su reloj que marcaba las seis de la mañana, y con un asentimiento comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento. El resto de chicas iba tras ella y Karen quienes iban tomadas de las manos caminando al frente. El trayecto se dio con un par de contratiempos, pero ninguno grave, cuando llegaron al departamento a las ocho de la mañana Karen entró directamente a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá, sintiendo el mundo darle vueltas, Mahiru se sentó en una silla junto a Suzu en el comedor, Futaba fue a la sala y se sentó en un sillón, Kaoruko busco una pequeña silla y se sentó junto a ella aun preocupada por su nariz, Junna terminó en la cama de una de las dos habitaciones con Nana recostada a su lado, la chica de lentes sin soportarlo terminó durmiéndose con la rubia cuidando su sueño. Claudine estaba en la otra habitación restante del departamento hablando con Maya adormilada, el mundo le daba vueltas, la castaña la miraba preocupada mientras la francesa recitaba frases en francés adormilada. Hikari vio a Karen y dormida en el sofá y soltó un suspiro, acariciando a Anne fue a hacerse espacio en el sofá donde estaba Karen dormida.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, alrededor de las once estaban todas en pie nuevamente listas para otro día, habían terminado pidiéndole a Hikari que consiguiera ropa para ellas, lo cual hizo buscando entre la suya y la de Karen, se hizo rápidamente la hora del almuerzo y se encontraban todas en el comedor hablando animadamente.

—C'était merveilleux (Fue maravillosa) la obra, los personajes, el casting, todo fue estupendo, sin embargo, yo le habría dado más dolor a Jenna —Claudine daba sus impresiones sobre la obra.

Hikari la miró mientras asentía —Sin embargo, las letras de las canciones las preferí del musical en inglés que vi en Londres.

Nana les sonrió —Yo diría que tuvo un excelente guion.

Futaba miró en otra dirección —Me habría gustado más que el doctor fuera alguien más alto.

Kaoruko se comenzó a reír —¿No le hace contraste al esposo abusivo?

Karen comenzó a reír —A mí me gustó toda la obra.

Maya intervino —Y concuerdo, pero no por ello puedo dejar pasar el error al seleccionar la voz de la amiga de Jenna, es una mala decisión para el elenco entero por como canta.

La conversación siguió ese rumbo hasta que llegaron al punto donde terminaron hablando de lo que pasó en el bar.

—No sabía que Futaba podría ser tan agresiva —Nana la miraba con reproche.

Suzu también la miró apenada —Lamento lo sucedido, Hanayagi-san, Isurugi-san.

Kaoruko negó con la cabeza —No tienes que disculparte, no hiciste nada malo.

Futaba miró sus manos avergonzada —Lamento lo que pasó, Minase-san, Mahiru. No supe controlarme.

Claudine asintió —No supiste hacerlo.

Maya la miró con una sonrisa —Tuve que traerte, no tienes derecho a hablar.

Junna desvío la mirada avergonzada porque sabía que había sido igual con ella.

Karen vio toda la situación sin entender del todo —No sé qué están hablando... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Nana se encargó de informar —Suzu-chan y Futaba se agarraron a golpes, por cierto, ¿Dónde estaban ustedes?

Hikari interrumpió —Karen tuvo náuseas de tanto que había tomado y terminó vomitando en uno de los baños del local.

La castaña prefirió callarse y asentir. Suzu le dijo en broma —Les terminó haciendo mal besarse tanto.

Todas comenzaron a reír y a seguir con las bromas, una vez el almuerzo terminó decidieron retirarse para volver más tarde, Karen y Hikari empezaron a limpiar para después Hikari sacar a pasear a Anne.

Nana entró al departamento con Junna, lanzó las llaves en la mesa y se tiró en el sofá. La chica de lentes se sentó con ella y le preguntó —¿Al fin en casa?

La rubia asintió —Al fin en casa —Cerró sus ojos relajándose, Junna saco su teléfono de su bolsillo y entró a la cámara pensando en sacarle una foto, pero en el recuadro de la galería vio la foto de ellas besándose, lo cual la hizo sonrojar.

—¡Nana! Creí que la habías borrado.

La rubia sabía de lo que hablaba y con una risa le dijo —Incluso la tengo en mi teléfono.

Junna se le lanzó encima forcejeando para quitarle el teléfono y borrar ambas fotos. Nana entre risas hacia su mejor esfuerzo para que no lo alcanzara.

Kaoruko estaba cansada, había pasado a una clínica con Futaba para que le atendieran la nariz, el doctor le había acomodado el tabique y le dijo que tuviese cuidado. Ahora iban camino al departamento de Karen y Hikari nuevamente para la última actividad de esa navidad según explicó Claudine, pero ella tenía unas ganas enormes de dormir. Una vez estuvieron en el ascensor se apoyó contra el cuerpo de la pelirroja y le dijo —Necesito descansar.

Futaba asintió con una sonrisa —Necesitamos descansar.

Cuando llegaron al departamento el resto ya se encontraba en la azotea del edificio, solo estaba Hikari esperándolas abajo, las guio hasta arriba y una vez ahí, Karen las saludó —¡Bienvenidas!

Maya tenía una taza de chocolate caliente y en la otra mano Baumkuchen que había preparado Nana para todas, pero del que principalmente la castaña oscura se encargaría —Me empieza a gustar la navidad.

Claudine se estaba riendo a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su chocolate —Es porque estas comiendo Baumkuchen, de lo contrario ni siquiera estarías aquí.

Suzu comenzó a reírse mientras acomodaba su abrigo —Conoce bien sus prioridades.

Mahiru estaba disfrutando del chocolate mientras se dirigía a Hikari —¿Cómo harás que esos farolillos vuelen?

Junna se acomodó los lentes respondiendo a la duda —Funciona como un globo aerostático.

Futaba comenzó a ayudar a Hikari y Nana a abrir lo farolillos para después repartirlos —Ya los tenemos, ¿Y ahora?

Nana escribió su deseo navideño en el globo —Amistad quedaría bien.

Hikari asintió mientras escribía en el suyo —Armonía.

Karen escribió rápidamente —Amor.

Claudine en francés escribió —Fraternité (fraternidad)

Futaba remarcó rápidamente —Fuerza.

Kaoruko en el suyo escribió — Diversión.

Maya dijo mientras escribía —El éxito no es algo que se conceda en un deseo, más, sin embargo, no estaría de más intentarlo.

Junna asintió mientras escribía en el suyo — Paciencia.

Mahiru escribió rápidamente —Unión.

Suzu le dijo mientras ella escribía —Libertad.

Hikari y Nana le ayudaron a cada una a encender el suyo y hacerlo elevarse, una vez lo lograron se quedaron mirándoles ir, Nana miró a Hikari con una sonrisa y luego a Claudine, colocándole una mano a cada una en el hombro le dijo —Gracias por esta navidad.

Mahiru le dijo en broma a Karen —Gracias por convencerla de esto.

Hikari les sonrió —Merry Christmas.

Claudine en francés repitió — Joyeux Noël (Feliz navidad)

Karen alegre soltó — ¡Joyeux Christmas!

* * *

**_Lamento cualquier error ortografía de ser encontrado, literalmente acabo de terminar de escribir esto, gracias por darse el tiempo de leerme y este fic navideño se me ocurrió mientras escribía otro fic navideño, entonces se me atrasó un montón, además de que estas son 9957 palabras, no es realmente una historia corta._**

**GRACIAS POR LEERME, USTEDES ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR HACIENDO ESTO. Literalmente me han ayudado a cumplir uno de mis sueños leyendo mis historias, gracias por todo su apoyo en este 2019, gracias. ¡Aquí vamos 2020!**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS! **

**_¡Por más Starlight este 2020!_**

* * *

**_Contestando: _**

**_SilentDrago: _**Definitivamente Maya disfrutó un montó su regalo, hahaha al menos no te enojaste por que hubiese una sola escena Junnana y no un fic, te prometo que lo voy a escribir, ese Junnana viene. Tomaré en cuenta lo de los cambios de perspectiva, espero que esta historia sea de tu agrado, gracias por leerme durante casi un año. ¡Voy a mejorar dia a dia! Gracias por las criticas constructivas.


	11. Fortune

**Fortune.**

Yachiyo Tsuruhime era una chica de 21 años muy apegada a las modas, tenía el cabello rosado que caía en ondas sobre su hombro izquierdo, ojos azules claros, contextura delgada, tez blanca y un gran talento para el teatro, además de que siempre resaltaba su sinceridad.

Por eso era tan extraña la situación en la que se encontraba, estaba en el teatro hablando con la guionista de la obra en la que estaba participando, la misma trataba sobre una chica que estaba ansiosa por su futuro y en su desesperación iba en busca de alguien que le hablara de su destino, pero la directora teatral le había dicho que necesitaba conectar mejor con el personaje, porque sentía que en los ensayos ella no lograba interpretar con la misma credibilidad las escenas en las que la chica se emocionaba por escuchar su futuro. Ella irritada por las quejas de la directora le pidió una solución y la mismo solo logró enviarla con la guionista. Por eso estaba ahí.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? No puedo tomarme en serio estás líneas — Le remarcó a su acompañante las mencionadas.

— Lamento si sueno muy ruda, Tsuruhime-san, pero esas líneas están bien, no pienso cambiarlas, de hecho, el guion está bien, la que está mal eres tú, deberías tratar de conocer mejor al personaje — Shion Amemiya, siempre había sido una chica algo directa y ruda, no tenía mucho tacto al hablar, poseía un cabello negro liso que caía sobre espalda, tez blanca y un fleco que reposaba sobre su frente, había sido estudiante de la academia Seisho, en la clase B, era alta y de ojos cafés, tenía 21 años de edad.

La peli-rosa vio en su rostro un intento de sonrisa y tuvo que ceder. En el fondo, sabía que ella era el problema, entonces rendida le preguntó — ¿Y cómo lo hago? Solo son estas líneas las que no logro interpretar del todo ¿No hay forma de que me ayude, Amemiya-san?

El guionista abandonó su posición en su silla quitándole atención a unos papeles de su escritorio para mirarle con amabilidad — ¿No has tratado de pedirle consejo a Masai? Seguro que encuentra forma de ayudarte.

— Ya lo ha hecho, pero creí que encontraría una solución en el guion, lamento eso. Tsuruhime-san ¿Qué tal si intentas probar con la fortuna, ir a un lugar o con alguien que te lea la mano o el futuro, para que trates de sentir lo que sintió el personaje? —Kiriko Masai, quien era una chica de su misma edad, con cabello castaño, bajita, ojos azules oscuros, de sonrisa amable y sobre su rostro caía un pequeño fleco algo desordenado por todo lo que se había movido en el día, era una exestudiante de la clase B de la academia Seisho y la directora de escenario, se integró en la conversación al llegar por detrás de la peli-rosa, sorprendiéndola ligeramente.

Amemiya sacó de entre sus páginas una tarjeta y se la entregó a la actriz — Toma, conozco a una chica proveniente de China que lee la fortuna, lo hace por Hobby, así que supongo que no te va cobrar, dile que te la recomendé yo, en verdad es buena.

Masai miro la escena con extrañeza, tenía años junto a Shion y no sabía que ella iba o había ido alguna vez a esas cosas sobre la fortuna.

La actriz miró el papel y leyó solo la dirección, entonces decidió guardarlo en uno de sus bolsillos — Gracias, Masai-san, Amemiya-san, tendré en cuenta su consejo — Les ofreció una reverencia en agradecimiento y dándose vuelta emprendió marcha fuera del teatro, ya era de noche y los ensayos habían terminado, de hecho, solo quedaban ellas tres en el lugar, Amemiya y Masai solían encargarse de cerrar.

Aún en el teatro la directora se movió entre el lugar buscando en medio de las butacas por si a los del elenco se les había olvidado algo, no sabía dónde estaba Shion hasta que escuchó el piano que habían colocado en el centro del escenario comenzar a sonar, era una melodía tan dulce y suave, ella solía ver a esa guionista como alguien ruda y fuerte, pero siempre que escuchaba sus emociones escapar por entre los instrumentos se daba cuenta de lo sensible que podía llegar a ser.

Amemiya y Masai tenían años viviendo juntas, desde que salieron de Seisho, la más bajita recordaba cómo le había pedido a Amemiya que fuese su compañera de habitación, necesitaba pagar las deudas y no tenía tanto dinero, si no conseguía alguien que pagase la mitad tendría que volver a casa de sus padres lejos de Tokio, y ella solo sentía la confianza suficiente alrededor de Amemiya. La pelinegra en un principio se negaba, ella le decía que ya había conseguido alguien con quien compartir habitación, que no necesitaba eso. Cuando la castaña le contó sus razones, no pudo negarse y tuvo que ceder. Desde entonces, vivían juntas en un departamento en Tokio.

Shion sabía que no era ningún tipo de coincidencia que casi siempre lograra trabajar en las mismas obras que dirigía Masai, incluso a veces pensaba que la más baja se vendía con guionista incluida, pero no podía negarse al trabajo, lo necesitaba, no porque necesitara el dinero, ella quería demostrarles a sus padres que podía salir adelante sin ellos, porque venía de una familia acaudalada y por eso ellos la juzgaron cuando les comentó que quería dedicar su vida al teatro. Creyeron que estaba loca cuando les dijo que realmente le interesaba la idea de escribir guiones, les parecía descabellado porque les era absurdo estar detrás del escenario y no bajo los reflectores, pero ni siquiera eso detuvo a Shion Amemiya.

Aunque en ese momento los pensamientos de la pelinegra estaban en otra cosa, o más bien, en alguien más, cada tecla en sus dedos gritaba su nombre, tenía sentimientos de los que no quería hablar, no sabía cómo hacerlo, y por eso siempre esperaba que todos se fueran para declarar su amor sin palabras, ese piano era su mayor confidente. No quería salir del teatro pronto, porque eso significaba que la cuidaría camino a su departamento y una vez en el mismo, volvería a sentir que era arriesgado dormir bajo su mismo techo, no sabía cómo seguía resistiéndose a sus impulsos de besarla o dormir abrazada a ella después de un día tan agotador. Antes de darse cuenta sus dedos dejaron de tocar esa melodía y tuvo que volver a la realidad al escuchar unos aplausos venir de su acompañante quien se encontraba sentada en las butacas de primera fila frente al escenario.

—Que hermosa interpretación, Amemiya, cada noche me sorprendes más — La castaña se levantó de su asiento y se recostó al borde del escenario, a mirar a la pelinegra que estaba en la parte superior — ¿Quisieras que te diese la oportunidad de tocar el piano alguna vez en una obra?

La pelinegra negó con su cabeza — Gracias, pero estoy bien con ser guionista —Trato lo más rápido posible de cambiar de tema, ella no quería que nadie más escuchase sus sentimientos al piano, los tenía reservados solo para esa chica distraída que tanto la miraba en ese momento —Deberíamos ir cerrando este lugar.

La castaña le mostró las llaves y le llamó con señas para que bajara del escenario, cosa que la pelinegra hizo una vez colocó un pedestal en la tarima con una bombilla, al bajar tomó de entre las butacas de enfrente sus cosas que había dejado abajo y colocándose su abrigo siguió a la más baja mientras apagaba las luces, dejando solo una encendida en medio del escenario, como tradición en el mundo del teatro.

Varios edificios a distancia se encontraban una Yachiyo revisando con ímpetu ese pequeño apunte que le dio Amemiya-san. Estaba el número de teléfono, su dirección e información básica sobre aquella persona, menos su nombre, cosa que la hizo pensar que tal vez podría tratarse de una broma de parte del elenco. No podía perder tiempo, necesitaba resolver ese problema antes de la primera puesta en escena, por lo cual estaba pensando si arriesgarse e ir o solo quedarse a desesperar en su departamento. Con un suspiro cedió, tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba intentar con todas las posibles soluciones, por más ridículas que sonaran.

Mirando el papel tomo su teléfono de la mesa que estaba frente al sillón donde se encontraba sentada, y decidió marcar al número que tenía escrito en el pedazo de hoja, el timbre sonó por primera vez, ella pensaba fervientemente que diría a la persona que estaba en la otra línea, sonó una vez más, y ya estaba desistiendo a esa llamada, una última vez y perdió las esperanzas en que contestaran, lo cual no sucedió, nadie tomó su llamada, volvió a marcar solo por insistencia y otra vez fue a buzón de voz.

Con un suspiro miró la dirección escrita en ese papel y se dijo —¿Que tan importante es esto? ¿Necesito hacerlo? — A su mente llegaron recuerdos de Masai-san pidiéndole que tratara de mejorar esa escena y conectar con su personaje, no había sucedido en una sola ocasión, si no en muchas, recordó a Amemiya diciéndole que el problema era ella y levantó la mirada algo molesta —Tengo que resolver esto lo más pronto posible. Después de todo, una etude no puede fallar — Convenciéndose de aquello decidió salir del departamento tomando rumbo a la dirección que tenía apuntada ahí.

El camino fue bastante tranquilo y cotidiano, las calles de Tokio estaban vacías por la hora que era, cuando pensó en ese detalle ya estaba dentro del colectivo, era de noche y tal vez esta persona estuviese durmiendo. Frunció el ceño para sí misma, eso no la iba a detener, estaba bastante desesperada.

Antes de darse cuenta estaba en el edificio, frente a la puerta donde estaba marcado el número del departamento, el mismo que decía aquel papel, sin darle muchas vueltas tocó la puerta y su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse a una chica de cabello morado que estaba amarrado en una coleta, ojos cafés claros, con un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo, un par de centímetros más alta que ella, y definitivamente de procedencia China, el problema es que ella la conocía muy bien.

Con una sonrisa su interlocutora le saludo — ¡Tsuruhime-san! Es un gusto volver a verte, no esperaba que aparecieras por aquí.

Al verla le sonrió suavemente y le dijo —Mei Fan, tanto tiempo sin vernos — Todo en su cabeza le decía que huyera si esa era la adivina con la cual le redirigieron, Mei tenía la peor fama leyendo la fortuna.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos la chica de cabello morado le habló —¿Que te trae por aquí?

Con su habitual sinceridad le contestó — Tengo problemas con una obra y me han recomendado ir con alguien que me lea la fortuna, pero en vista que la recomendación que me dieron eres tú, prefiero no hacerlo.

La más alta la miró un poco ofendida, y le dijo —¿Porque dices eso? Soy de las mejores en esto.

— Cuando estábamos en Siegfeld tenías la fama de siempre decir cosas malas sobre el futuro — No necesitaba forzar mucho la memoria para recordar esos comentarios de sus compañeras.

Fruncido el ceño trató de defenderse —¡Eso fue ya hace unos años! He mejorado mucho.

Mirándola con seriedad Yachiyo le dijo — No te creo en lo absoluto. Ese papel no vale tanto como para arriesgar mi vida a tu fortuna.

Mei Fan sin pensarlo demasiado la tomo del brazo y tiró de ella dentro del departamento cerrando la puerta con un pie al pasar — ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI QUIERES O NO, VOY A MOSTRARTE QUE PUEDO! ¡PORQUE SI HE MEJORADO! — La arrastró hasta una silla en el comedor donde la obligó a sentarse.

Yachiyo veía curiosa a Mei ir de un lado a otro, ella no sabía cómo había terminado sentada en esa silla frente aquella mesa donde reposaba una especie de hoja con un dibujo de lo que reconocía como los símbolos del yin yang. Trato de relajarse un poco antes de preguntar a su acompañante —¿Que haces?

La aludida la volteo a mirar y le dijo —Estoy buscando los tallos de Milenrama, no sé dónde los puse y sin ellos no puedo hacer el I Ching.

— ¿Y así quieres que te crea que has mejorado? — Yachiyo no tenía idea de que estaba hablando, pero no tenía ninguna intención de preguntar, porque ni siquiera quería estar ahí.

En unos minutos regresó Mei con todo listo, lo colocó en la mesa mientras se sentaba — Estoy lista para descifrar tu fortuna ¿Estás lista para conocer tu destino?

Yachiyo la miró seriamente, antes de negar con la cabeza —¿Cómo puedo estar lista para abrir la caja de pandora?

Mei Fan ignorando sus palabras comenzó a marcar las líneas en la hoja donde reposaba un dibujo del Yin-yang, después de hacer el proceso del conteo de las varillas, la mirada de la peli-morada comenzó a mostrar preocupación al ver las primeras líneas, las cuales era una línea recta, y luego cinco descontinuas —Oh no...

Yachiyo le interrogó preocupada al ver en ella su nerviosismo —¿Qué significa?

—No te preocupes, este es solo el primero, es Po, significa "La desintegración", también puede significar que no es propicio ir a parte alguna.

Yachiyo estaba a punto de levantarse de la silla hasta que Mei Fan tomó su mano — Oye, dejemos esto así. Tengo miedo de lo que vaya aparecer.

—Justo tu fortuna dice que no puedes ir a ningún lado— Soltó su mano para comenzar a hacer otras líneas rápidamente sin detenerse a explicarle que significaban. Estaba un poco asustada de en realidad terminar dándole una mala fortuna a Yachiyo. Susurró para sí misma viendo los resultados de los hexagramas evitando la mirada anodada de su acompañante — Sung (conflicto), K'un (adversidad), Chieh (restricción) — Ya llevaba cuatro Hexagramas de ocho y los cuatro eran malos.

— Mei Fan, por el terror que expresa tu rostro sé que debo preocuparme, pero necesito saber de qué debo cuidarme, ¿Que significan? — La aludida ni siquiera se había percatado de estar expresando tal emoción.

Con un suspiro y un asentimiento le respondió señalándole los grupos de líneas dibujados en el papel — Sung significa conflicto, K'un la adversidad, también puede significar que, si tienes algo que decir no se te creera, y Chieh la limitación, que tendrás una restricción amarga.

—Mejor termina de leer el resto y acaba con esto, no veo que hayas mejorado en nada, Mei Fan — Yachiyo recostó su cabeza entre sus manos convenciéndose a sí misma que eso eran tonterías. Trataba de mantener la calma.

La peli-morada frunció el ceño y asintió rogando mentalmente a la fortuna que le ayudase con el resto de esa lectura, tomando aire volvió a marcar uno tras otro con rapidez solo que ahora explicándole bien a Yachiyo que significaban — Ta Kuo es la sobrecarga, significa que es propicio que tengas donde ir, Sun es el decrecimiento, el dictamen de este dice que tu veracidad va mermar, Ming I es el prejuicio, este hexagrama dice que es propicio ser perseverante en la emergencia — Cuando terminó de hablar miró a Yachiyo más preocupada que nunca y casi con una sonrisa de disculpa le dijo señalándole las últimas líneas — Y este es Hsien, el cual significa atracción mutua.

La chica de cabello rosa le quitó importancia mirando en otra dirección — Son solo supersticiones.

La de procedencia china negó con la cabeza — La última vez que predije Po (La desintegración) esa persona quiso viajar sin importarle la predicción y tuvo un accidente en el cual quedó en el hospital. Deberías tener cuidado. El I Ching no se equivoca.

Irritada Yachiyo la miró molesta —Puede que el I Ching no se equivoque, pero tu si, Mei Fan, y pude notar con claridad que no mejoraste en lo absoluto.

—Claro que sí, ¿Qué hay del Hsien?, la atracción mutua, eso es bueno.

—No me gusta nadie, y no creo interesarme por nadie pronto.

Con asentamiento Mei Fan bajó la mirada pensativa, tenía que ayudarla, ella estaba segura de no haberse equivocado, el I Ching predijo eso para Yachiyo, y era bastante grave toda la predicción. Sus pensamientos continuaron ese camino buscando una solución o alguna manera de reparar haberle predicho solo la mala fortuna.

Yachiyo estaba concentrada mirando a Mei Fan, podría ver casi que literalmente los engranajes girar en su cabeza mientras pensaba. De pronto tuvo consciencia de que tenía casi dos años sin verla.

Desde que se graduaron de Siegfeld cada una empezó a hacer algo distinto, ella por su parte tomo su camino y comenzó a hacer audiciones, lo cual logró conseguirle un par de papeles al igual que ser modelo para algunas revistas, le gustaba ese trabajo. Akira según tenía entendido, había conseguido un par de protagónicos en unas dos obras que se presentaron en un mismo teatro.

Ellas se reunían de vez en cuando el primer año después de graduarse porque querían continuar su amista con Shiori y llevarla por "el camino correcto" ya que sabían que era muy sugestiva, justo en esas reuniones se enteró que Michiru había conseguido un papel de antagonista en una obra al poco tiempo. Pero eso había sido hace casi dos años, ya no sabía que podría estar haciendo. Justo como no sabía a qué se dedicaba la chica que tenía delante, ni siquiera recordaba que podía haberles dicho dos años atrás.

Antes de darse cuenta se encontró preguntándose a sí misma que era eso que la había llevado a distanciarse de Mei Fan, cuando podía recordar que ellas habían tenido una muy buena amistad. Sus recuerdos viajaron al día de la graduación.

Una Yachiyo intrigada y más joven se encontraba frente a una versión de Mei Fan totalmente nerviosa, podía oír su voz temblar del pánico que estaba sufriendo mientras en su rostro reposaba una mirada igual de pensativa que la que Yachiyo en ese mismo momento tenía enfrente en aquel departamento.

Después de segundos la chica de cabello morado pareció recodar tener voz y en una especie de susurro soltó — Yachiyo, tengo algo importante que decirte.

Con un asentimiento le respondió, invitándolo a hablar, cosa que la otra chica hizo rápidamente cerrando los ojos a la misma velocidad — Siento que estoy enamorada de ti, eres una persona muy especial para mí. Compartes gustos conmigo y tratas de compartir cosas que incluso ni siquiera terminas de entender, y aunque no tengamos siempre los mismos puntos de vista, aprecio con mi vida tu opinión. Te lo digo ahora que nos vamos a graduar solo porque he estado buscando el valor todo este tiempo para decirte esto y porque sé que hay altas posibilidades de que al salir de aquí perdamos contacto, y yo en serio no quiero que eso me suceda contigo. Además, prefiero saber que te expresé mi sentir a que solo lo dejé morir.

Con un sonrojo en su rostro Yachiyo pensó bien las palabras que utilizaría, después de segundos de silencio en los que su acompañante sintió morir y le dijo — No siento lo mismo que tú. Pero estoy completamente halaga de saber que soy capaz de hacerte sentir así, Mei Fan, gracias por ser lo suficiente honesta conmigo para venir a contarme tus sentimientos.

La aludida le sonrió con suavidad antes de decirle —No te preocupes, incluso la fortuna me advirtió prediciéndome un P'i, igual estoy contenta de haberte podido decir esto y que no reaccionas es de mala manera.

En aquel momento la chica de ojos azules pensaba que no quería que su amistad se viese deteriorada, pero era inevitable que eso pasara, no necesitaba ni siquiera ir a la fortuna para saber lo que pasaría después y ella respetaba las decisiones de esa chica, por eso, no la había buscado tiempo después de salir de Siegfeld, solo se encontraban cuando Akira organizaba alguna "reunión" en algún café. Por eso tenía alrededor de dos años sin verla.

La Yachiyo del presente miró a Mei Fan, sentada frente a ella pensando, pensando un montón, miraba las líneas esas, miraba el dibujo central de la hoja y parecía pedir al cielo ayuda. Llena de curiosidad le preguntó — ¿Que significa P'i?

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento a la vez que era tomada por sorpresa Mei le contestó casi automáticamente — Separación, su dictamen dice que "lo grande se irá y llegará lo pequeño" ¿De dónde has sacado esa pregunta? —Mei era bastante consciente de dónde, pero le sorprendía que aún lo recordará con exactitud.

Negando con su cabeza restándole importancia y tomando sus cosas le dijo — Lo escuché por ahí y quise saber que era — Levantándose de la silla caminó a la puerta — Y es momento de que me vaya, es bastante tarde.

Parándose con velocidad y siguiéndola Mei Fan le dijo — Voy a ir contigo, trataré de evitar que suceda lo del I Ching — Ante la mirada de la chica frente a ella que denotaba incredulidad añadió — Puede ser que para ti sean supersticiones, pero yo sí creo fervientemente en las fuerzas de la fortuna, así que. Al menos dejame tratar de evitar mis predicciones.

Con un suspiro accedió — Está bien. Pero asegurate de llevar lo necesario, no te dejaré volver a tan altas horas de la noche.

Corriendo dentro del departamento Mei Fan acomodó todo en una pequeña maleta, para emprender viaje con Yachiyo de vuelta al suyo. El camino fue ameno, estaban hablando de cualquier tontería que se le ocurriese a la más alta, ni siquiera eran temas serios, pero, aun así, su acompañante disfrutaba escucharla hablar. Las calles estaban bastante vacías y oscuras, eran alrededor de las once de la noche. Una vez llegaron a su destino Yachiyo le indicó a Mei que dormiría en la habitación contigua y así fue.

A la mañana siguiente en el teatro desde temprano se encontraban un par tomando café mientras esperaban a los actores. Tenían prácticas casi todo el día, la obra estrenaría pronto y necesitaban asegurar todas las escenas.

— Masai, he revisado todo el teatro y está en orden — Amemiya había regresado de los camerinos, siempre hacían una inspección matutina para hacerse una idea mental de donde estaba todo, por si en la tarde llegaba a faltar algo consultarlo con el resto del elenco.

—Gracias, Shion. Aprovechando que estás aquí me preguntaba si estarías de acuerdo en hacer algo con el elenco para celebrar el estreno de la obra, sabes que es pronto y me encantaría que ellos se sintieran apreciados — Masai dejó todos sus papeles de lado y concentró su mirada sobre la chica frente a ella.

Amemiya estaba ligeramente sonrojada por la mirada fija que tenía de su acompañante sobre su cuerpo. Casi no había logrado escuchar lo que le dijo —Si ¿Porque no?

— ¿Que propones?

—¿Que tal un brindis? Me refiero a solo comprar un par de cosas para comer, una botella de champagne y a celebrar de esa manera.

—No parece mala idea, hagámoslo de esa forma — Con una pequeña sonrisa la chica más baja le agradeció, estaba por añadir algo hasta que escucho las puertas del teatro abrirse y luego una risa, por lo cual volteo a mirar.

—Así que aquí es donde trabajas, eh.

Con un asentimiento Yachiyo le contestó, antes de dirigirse a Masai al verla y darles una reverencia a ella y a Amemiya — Buen día.

Shion sonrió al ver a la chica de cabello morado y dirigiéndose a su acompañante dijo — Ahh, veo que la has traído. Buen día, Tsuruhime-san, Mei Fan.

La última mencionada solo le sonrió en respuesta antes de hacer una reverencia mientras escuchaba a Yachiyo dirigiéndose a Masai decir — Ella es, Liu Mei Fan, una amiga — Ahora dirigiéndose a su amiga le dijo —Mei Fan, ella es Masai-san, la directora de escenario.

Haciendo otra reverencia rápidamente Mei le rogó a la directora — Necesito que me permita trabajar aquí durante unos días, haré lo que sea necesario, pero mi honor depende de esto.

La aludida la miro intrigada antes de negar con la cabeza — Lo lamento, Liu-san, pero creo que haga falta nadie en el equipo.

Introduciéndose Shion soltó — Creo que a mí me falta una segunda guionista.

— Pero si el guion ya está terminado — rebatió Masai.

— ¿Lo está realmente? Confía en mí, será de mucha ayuda en el equipo.

Yachiyo solo vio como con un suspiro la castaña desistia — Bienvenida al equipo, Liu-san.

El resto de los actores empezaron a llegar, por lo cual Masai dio orden de alistarse para empezar los ensayos en minutos. Mei Fan pasó toda la tarde junto a Amemiya viendo el avance de las prácticas, al principio estaba sorprendida de que el protagónico recayera en Yachiyo, pero una vez la vio en escena cualquier duda del porqué se disipó, tenía muchísimo talento.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente mientras trabajaban, antes de darse cuenta era hora de salida, por lo cual Shion le pidió a Mei que se encargase de revisar el teatro para verificar que nada estuviese fuera de su lugar. Mei revisó cada camerino, escenario y habitación existente en aquel teatro, una vez terminado le informó a la guionista antes de retirarse junto a Yachiyo.

Por seguridad y pensando que Mei era nueva en el teatro la guionista decidió echar un vistazo una segunda vez antes de cerrar, llevándose una gran sorpresa al encontrar en el camerino de Yachiyo cosas que no eran de ella. Por lo cual se acercó a Masai al verla sentada en las butacas del teatro

— Disculpa, Kiriko, pero creo que hay algo importante que debo mencionarte.

Masai se extrañó, Shion no solía llamarla por su nombre a menos que fuese algo verdaderamente importante, por lo cual atendió a sus palabras siguiéndola por el teatro.

La noche transcurrió con tranquilidad para Mei Fan y Yachiyo, una vez salió el sol las dos comenzaron a alistarse para salir.

— Mei Fan, vamos, se está haciendo tarde. Y el teatro está algo lejos, no alcanzaremos a llegar a tiempo a los ensayos — Ya eran alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, Yachiyo ya había desayunado, ordenado sus cosas y estaba lista para salir, sin embargo, su acompañante aún ni siquiera despertaba. Por lo que ella estaba justo en ese momento dándole suaves empujones para levantarla — Mei Fan, vamos.

—Hmmm, no, déjame dormir — murmuró dándose vuelta en la cama.

—¡Si eso quieres! — Yachiyo tomó sus cosas, salió de la habitación de huéspedes para luego al acercarse a la salida y avisar — Nos vemos cuando regrese.

Mei escuchó la puerta estrellarse y se levantó de golpe, comenzando a correr por el departamento, en diez minutos estaba prepara, de desayuno tomó unas tostadas que amablemente Yachiyo le había dejado preparadas, comió un par mientras se vestía después de darse la ducha más rápida de su vida. Tomó un paraguas qué encontró en la entrada y salió corriendo, esperando, con suerte, encontrar a Yachiyo aún en la parada de autobuses.

La chica de ojos azules verdaderamente había salido unos minutos antes de su morada porque tenía una rutina en la cual caminaba hasta la cafetería más cercana y compraba el café del día. Pero esa mañana se atrasó, por lo cual al momento de llegar a la estación de autobuses el suyo estaba yéndose. Razón por la cual en el momento en que vio a Mei Fan correr en su dirección decidió ignorarle hasta que la escuchó hablar agitada aún.

—¡Te alcancé! Sabía que no eras tan rápida.

—Por tu culpa, se acaba de ir el autobús — Intentó usar su tono más amargo para dejarle en claro que estaba molesta.

— Sabías que me levantaría, si no, ¿Porque razón harías tostadas para mí? — Mei trataba de sonar convencida de sus palabras, pero ella era consciente de la amabilidad habitual de Yachiyo.

La aludida se sonrojó y en contestación soltó — Porque eres mi huésped. No soy una mal educada como tú.

Mei Fan estaba por rebatir, pero justo en ese momento llegó el autobús, por lo cual decidió guardar silencio y solo seguirla dentro, el camino parecía tranquilo, iban cada una en su teléfono. Ella revisando sus juegos de teléfono que aún acostumbraba a jugar, y Yachiyo revisando las redes sociales. Pero su paz fue interrumpida cuando después de una estación el conductor parecía tener problemas para arrancar. El problema empezó cuando después de unos minutos aún no parecía funcionar, el chófer se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a ellos.

—Buenos días, debo informarles que el autobús está teniendo fallas técnicas, acabo de hablar a la compañía y han avisado que enviaran otro en minutos, pueden esperarlo, tomará máximo unos 30 minutos.

Yachiyo miró su reloj preocupada y dirigiéndose a su amiga le dijo — Empezamos a las diez los ensayos y ya son las nueve y treinta, no puedo darme el lujo de llegar tarde.

La chica de procedencia China asintió y se levantó comenzando a bajar seguida de su acompañante detrás de el resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí. Una vez fuera del colectivo empezaron a caminar rumbo al teatro.

Yachiyo sintió repentinamente como una pequeña gota de agua caía sobre su cabeza, pensó que solo era una y continuó caminando.

Mei sintió una corriente de aire atravesarle, para ver como los arboles movían sus hojas por el fuerte viento que había comenzado a azotar, mirando al cielo curiosa vio cómo se empezaba a nublar a gran velocidad con nubes realmente oscuras.

Yachiyo al sentir la ausencia del sol miró arriba, justo el momento en que comenzaron a caer gotas de agua del cielo, Mei Fan trató lo más rápido posible de abrir el paraguas que llevaba consigo, pero al hacerlo la sombrilla salió volando dejándola únicamente con la varilla que sostenía esta misma, en manos.

— Es Po... — Solo logró pensar en cómo era imposible escapar de la fortuna.

— Mejor cállate. Es tu culpa, si hubiésemos salido antes ya estaríamos en el teatro — Yachiyo estaba lo suficiente enojada por la lluvia que estaba arruinando su cabello, su ropa, la brisa y el hecho de que no había absolutamente ni un solo taxi en la calle, además de estar llegando tarde. Solo pudo pensar que no era su día.

—¿No te parece muy extraño la forma en que el cielo se ha nublado? Fue extremadamente rápido — La peli-morada seguía tratando de explicarle como se estaba según ella, manifestando el I Ching y comprendiendo porque su acompañante estaba tan molesta, pero Yachiyo parecía preferir no querer oírla.

—Por favor, Mei Fan, no necesito más cosas que arruinen esta mañana. Guarda silencio.

El camino al teatro fue una tortura, el viento, la lluvia y el caminar terminó dejándolas empapadas, cuando llegaron Masai les dio un vistazo algo preocupada, lo cual era un contraste con la mirada de Amemiya, quien no temía en mostrar todo su reproche y desaprobación en la misma.

Yachiyo les saludo con una reverencia —Buenos días, lamentamos la tardanza — tomando de la muñeca a Mei Fan pensando en ir a su camerino se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar tratando de mantener la calma.

Masai al ver donde se dirigían las detuvo — Tsuruhime-san, hay algo que necesito hablar contigo antes de que hagas cualquier cosa en el teatro.

Soltando a Mei se dio la vuelta lentamente para caminar hacia donde estaba la directora y la guionista, deteniéndose frente a ellas mientras escuchaba los pasos que reconocía de la peli-morada ir en su dirección acercándose a ellas, le dio una suave sonrisa a Masai tratando de no permitir que los sucesos de esa mañana arruinasen su día — Dígame, Masai-san.

Amemiya se adelantó y le preguntó — ¿Has estado tomando cosas que no son tuyas?

Mei saltó rápidamente en su defensa —¿Que estás diciendo, Shion? ¡Yachiyo no es capaz de algo así!

—He encontrado cosas que no le pertenecen en lo absoluto en su camerino, y sus compañeros han sentido la ausencia de sus cosas, por lo cual han venido a hablar con nosotras, necesitamos saber que sucedió antes de darle cualquier versión de los hechos — Masai interrumpió y dirigiéndose ahora a Yachiyo le dijo —¿Tomaste esas cosas, Tsuruhime-san?

Yachiyo se sintió extremadamente mal, estaban sucediendo muchas cosas en una mañana, con un suspiro le contestó —No fui yo, Masai-san. Lo puedo jurar.

Amemiya molesta por lo suave que era la directora y de que Yachiyo estuviste aprovechándose de su amabilidad aun cuando ella misma fue quien encontró las cosas soltó en un tono bastante fuerte — ¡¿Vas a creerle?! ¡Si es capaz de tomar cosas que no son suyas, es capaz de hacer algo que lleva incluso menos esfuerzo como mentir!

—Amemiya... —Masai trato de calmarla.

Yachiyo hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras, prefería mantener la calma porque no pensaba ponerse a discutir cuando sabía que Masai le creía.

Mei Fan estaba lo suficientemente enojada por escuchar a alguien hablar de esa manera sobre Yachiyo, le gritó en contestación —¡Que acabas de decir de Yachiyo pedazo de Id...! —Yachiyo la tomó del brazo tratando de calmarla al verla casi avanzar en dirección a Amemiya y deteniendo sus palabras antes de que pudiese decir alguna cosa de la que pudiese arrepentirse.

—Mei Fan, vamos, tenemos que cambiarnos. Nos resfriaremos si seguimos con la ropa mojada — La aludida se dejó llevar tratando de calmarse, realmente estaba enojada por escuchar a alguien hablar así de Yachiyo, no le importaba si quien lo hizo era su amiga o no, sintió que la estaba ofendiendo a ella también.

Yachiyo en cambio estaba agradecida y sorprendida por el comportamiento de Mei, parecía que realmente era capaz de golpear a Amemiya solo por decir algo como eso, lo cual no habría aceptado, pero solo le dejaba en claro que sabía el tipo de persona que era ella, con una sonrisa le susurró — Gracias por tratar de defenderme, no era necesario, pero debo agradecerte, aun así, porque además significa que estas creyendo en mí.

Mei entró al camerino con ella y le dijo tomándole las manos ahora que estaban solas y a puerta cerrada, sonrojándose literalmente —No te preocupes, te conozco, Yachiyo, se lo buena que eres y de lo que eres capaz y lo que no. No agradezcas. Aunque yo debería disculparme por atrasarte esta mañana y por todo lo sucedido después — En el rostro de Yachiyo apreció un suave rubor, por lo cual Mei soltó su mano, ocasionando en ella un sentimiento familiar que no deseaba experimentar más.

Yachiyo camino a sus cosas y le dio un suéter y pantalón con el logo de staff escrito detrás a Mei para que se cambiara mientras le decía —No es tu culpa nada de lo que sucedió después, no podemos manejar el clima ni lo del accidente. Pero tienes que cambiar esos hábitos a la hora despertar.

—¡Lo haré, lo prometo! — Tomando la ropa le sonrió, Yachiyo salió del camerino llevándose su uniforme de los ensayos, planeando cambiarse en el baño. Mei Fan soltó un suspiro, primera vez que extrañamente despertaba tan perezosa, solía levantarse enérgica, no comprendía que había pasado esa mañana, su rutina no incluía dormir tanto, solo pudo pensar en el I Ching detrás de todo ello.

Unos minutos después se unieron a sus compañeros en los entrenamientos, Amemiya estaba sentada una vez más junto a Masai y Mei, mientras Yachiyo practicaba con el resto de actores. La tarde volvió a pasar rápidamente, sin nada fuera de su rutina, pero una vez empezó a atardecer Masai interrumpió el ensayo para dirigiéndose a todos informarles.

— Quería decirles que Amemiya-san y yo hemos pensado en hacer un brindis el día de la primera puesta en escena, el dueño del teatro hará algo para el público, pero nosotras algo para ustedes por todo su trabajo, ya casi es la fecha, así que por favor den siempre lo mejor de ustedes. Solo me queda decir muchísimas gracias por todo su esfuerzo. Pueden retirarse, hemos terminado por hoy.

Los presentes aplaudieron en aprobación antes de caminar a sus camerinos a tomar sus cosas, Mei siguió a Yachiyo después de que Amemiya le hiciera señas de que podía irse, habían tenido una tensión entre ambas toda la tarde, lo cual era bastante comprensible por lo que se habían dicho en la mañana. Yachiyo tomó sus cosas y salió del teatro con Mei rumbo a su departamento, la más alta llamó un taxi para evitar cualquier otro contratiempo que pudiese haber, en realidad había sido un día bastante pesado especialmente para Yachiyo.

Al llegar al departamento ya era algo tarde y ellas estaban tan cansadas que solo decidieron comer, ducharse y acostarse a dormir, justo por eso, el resto de la noche se fue exageradamente rápido.

Y los días continuaron pasando, dos días bastante comunes para esa dupleta, entonces la mañana del tercero llegó con suavidad, el sol comenzó a salir anunciando el inicio del día, Yachiyo continuaba durmiendo hasta que escuchó algo caer fuera de su habitación, parecía el sonido de un plato, lo cual le asustó, al llegar a la sala logró oír una voz proveniente de la cocina, en silencio caminó hasta la misma, aunque ya tenía una idea de quién estaría detrás de ese alboroto matutino, y justo se topó con una escena que no esperaba ver.

Mei estaba discutiendo con un plato, lo cual la llevó a preguntarse por la estabilidad mental de esa chica — ¡No puedes caerte a esta hora!

Yachiyo la miró extrañada y le soltó, — Ignorando lo que acabo de ver, ¿Cómo lograste levantarte tan temprano? pensaba despertarte hoy con algo de agua.

— Solo tuve que mentalizarme antes de dormirme, con la disciplina que poseo no fue tan complicado — Mei estaba tratando lo máximo posible de sonar convincente, incluso había añadido toques de auto suficiencia en su voz.

—¿Ah sí? — Yachiyo la escuchó tan convencida que aprovechó el momento para preguntarle discretamente como era su vida diaria antes de que empezarán toda esa locura de la fortuna.

— Práctico Kung Fu, no sé si lo recuerdes. Pero bueno, mi rutina y mis pequeñas vacaciones se han visto interrumpidas por la fortuna de alguien— La mirada que tenía su acompañante casi rogándole que continuará le hizo añadir — Trabajé en un par de películas como doble de acción y en algunas obras de teatro como actriz, estuve cinco meses en una, por lo cual me dieron unas vacaciones, las cuales empezaron dos días antes de que cruzaras mi puerta esa noche.

Algo apenada Yachiyo trató de disculparse — Lamento eso, solo he causado problemas — Los recuerdos de esa mañana invadieron su memoria.

— No te preocupes, habría sido aburrido estar en mi departamento sin hacer nada que me sacara de mi confort si no fuera por ti, además, hacia muchísimo no me humillaba un paraguas ni disfrutaba la lluvia o una caminata con una amiga — trato de bromear para evitar cualquier remordimiento en la peli-rosa, ella no se arrepentía de nada.

Soltando una pequeña risa se acercó a ella, para pasar junto a la misma y tomar un poco de lo que había preparado — Y vaya que te humilló, sin dudas una experiencia única — la chica de ojos azules se extrañó cuando vio en el rostro de la peli-morada un rubor tenue — ¿Qué pasa?

Negando con su cabeza Mei le dijo — No es nada... Solo, ese pijama te queda bastante bien — Yachiyo traía una bata blanca algo transparente que dejaba ver su ropa interior levemente, esa era la razón del rubor de Mei Fan y por qué evitaba mirarla.

Con una sonrisa ladeada llena de egocentrismo Yachiyo la miró de arriba a abajo cosa que logró hacer temblar a Mei, para luego decirle a la vez que le daba un suave toque en el pecho con un dedo índice jugando con ella — Tu tampoco estas mal.

Mei Fan había pensado en contestar, pero fue imposible lograr encontrar su voz, su rostro estaba tan rojo que sentía que se estaba quemando, le habría gustado reaccionar de otra manera, pero sabía que Yachiyo solo estaba tratando de molestarla, y justo lo había logrado, solo logró relajarse un poco al verla salir por la puerta de la cocina, posiblemente pensando en comenzar a prepararse para ese día.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió con normalidad, esta vez no hubo lluvia, no hubo contratiempos, cuando la tarde llegó, solo entonces las cosas cambiaron.

Masai se acercó a Mei Fan y Yachiyo antes de retirarse, Amemiya estaba junto a ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tsuruhime-san, Liu-san, nos gustaría hablar unos minutos con ustedes.

Mei Fan miró inquieta a Yachiyo, era la primera vez que querían hablar con ella también, y el que Shion estuviese ahí solo le añadía una poca de preocupación — ¿Que sucede, Masai-san?

—Adelante, tenemos tiempo —Yachiyo ya se esperaba cualquier cosa, ella sentía que la situación con Masai y Amemiya había quedado llena de una tensión extraña desde la última vez que les hablaron.

Shion camino hasta quedar junto a Kiriko y le dijo — Hemos estado pensando un poco sobre tu avance con el personaje...

Masai interrumpió — Lo que sucede es que, nos parece que tal vez Liu-san está distrayéndote un poco, por lo cual, nos gustaría pedirles un favor, que dejen de hablar en el horario de ensayos, me refiero, desde que cruzan esa puerta hasta que se hayan terminado los ensayos en la tarde.

La peli-morada podía sentir la mirada de Shion sobre ella quien le soltó — No nos pareciste de mucha ayuda con eso de la fortuna — Mei volvía a sentir la ira crecer dentro de sí, no le importaba en lo absoluto no poder hablar con Yachiyo en el teatro, pero lo que le molestaba era que sentía que era una especie de castigo por lo que supuestamente la peli-rosa había robado.

—No pueden culpar a Mei Fan de mi ineptitud, no pienso objetar. Tranquilas, si es por el bien de la obra, acataremos esta orden — Yachiyo estaba lo suficientemente agotada como para discutirlo, les hizo una reverencia y tomándola del brazo jalo consigo a Mei Fan — Buenas tardes, Masai-san, Amemiya-san.

Otra vez caminaron en silencio, Mei trataba de calmarse antes de decir nada, y Yachiyo estaba tratando de asimilar porque estaba sufriendo una racha de mala suerte esas últimas semanas, quería pensar en cualquier cosa antes de caer en la idea descabellada de la fortuna de Mei Fan.

La peli-morada aún molesta sacó de entre sus bolsillos su teléfono y le escribió a cierta guionista.

_**En mensajería**_

**Mei Fan:** Amemiya, me importa poco o nada si le crees o no a Yachiyo. Pero no creas que no sé lo que estás haciendo.

**Amemiya:** ¿De qué hablas, Mei Fan?

**Mei Fan:** Sé que estás molesta porque crees que Yachiyo está aprovechándose de la amabilidad de Masai-san. Y la verdad es que ella no miente, en realidad fui yo quien movió esas cosas.

Mei estaba caminando junto a Yachiyo mirándola muy pensativa, entre pequeños lapsos de tiempo encendía la pantalla de su teléfono para contestarle a Amemiya.

**Amemiya**: ¿Y porque no dijiste eso en su momento?

**Mei Fan:** ¡Masai-san me despediría!, encontré esas cosas en la sala de ensayos, no sé qué clase de desordenado dejaría sus cosas así de tiradas, las tome y las puse en el camerino de Yachiyo porque pensé que mi intuición sobre esas joyas no se equivocaba.

**Amemiya**: Al menos pudiste decírmelo a mí, sabes que si le cuento esto a Masai igual te despedirá, ¿No?

**Mei Fan:** Lo sé, y por eso tienes que hacer lo posible para que Masai-san no sepa esto, y también para que no suceda nada más grave. Con que crea que fue Yachiyo es suficiente, no despediría a la actriz principal.

**Amemiya:** No sabes de lo que es capaz, Masai... ¿Y porque crees que lo haré? No soy buena para ocultarle cosas a Kiriko.

Yachiyo se detuvo en una cafetería a comprar un café, Mei aprovechó ese momento para escribirle rápidamente a Amemiya y acabar esa conversación.

**Mei Fan:** Tienes dos opciones, Masai se da cuenta de lo que sientes por ella gracias a mí, o me ayudas y yo te ayudo a conquistarla. Es tu decisión.

**Amemiya:** No voy a interceder en las decisiones de Masai-san, pero estaré de tu lado.

Mei se ofreció a pagar los cafés una vez guardó su teléfono, y caminó junto a Yachiyo un poco más calmada, cosa que la chica de ojos azules agradeció mentalmente, Mei empezó a hablar sobre cualquier cosa distrayendo a la peli-rosa de todo lo que sucedía en su vida.

Cuando llegaron al departamento en la puerta del mismo había un sobre que Yachiyo recogió y guardo en su abrigo, ella ya presentía de que se trataba. Mei Fan fue directo a ducharse con una sonrisa tan grande que parecía que había logrado algo inmenso. Yachiyo esperó desaparecer de su punto de visión para sentarse en el sofá a leer la información escrita en esa página.

_Martes 10 de marzo. _

_Tokio, Japón._

_Estimada Tsuruhime-san, _

_Le escribimos para recordarle realizar su transferencia  
__y evitar la desconexión de los servicios como lo son la electricidad,  
__el suministro potable y el resto de servicios. _

_Muchísimas gracias, la gerencia. _

Colocando su rostro entre sus manos soltó un suspiro. Era la segunda en esa misma semana, y sabía que el plazo para la desconexión era de tres o cuatro días, eran algo estrictos con ello. El problema era que ella había hecho un mal balance de cuentas y ahora no contaba con el dinero para hacer ese pago. En tres años de vivir sola, era la primera vez que le sucedía eso. No sabía qué hacer.

Mei regresó a la sala hablándole, cosa que logró sacarla de su ensimismamiento y la hizo guardar la carta junto con el sobre.

—¿Yachiyo, que cenaremos hoy? ¿Quieres que pida algo? — Mei llegó a la sala secándose el cabello con una toalla mientas pensaba en la cantidad de días que tenía conviviendo con Yachiyo, años atrás eso habría sido un sueño. Aquel pensamiento encendió en ella un sentimiento extraño que la hizo erizar.

—No, no, no te preocupes, yo haré la cena — Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque no se diese cuenta de que algo no andaba bien.

Asintiendo aún llena de ese extraño sentimiento Mei fue hasta la cocina en silencio, lo que habría inquietado a Yachiyo de no ser porque tenía la mente en aquella carta.

Comieron y fueron a dormir, cada una con la cabeza rodeada de pensamientos, pensamientos que hicieron la noche más larga, y el amanecer más tortuoso.

Y así sucedieron dos días, Yachiyo sintiéndose cada vez más presionada por cuándo podría suceder el nuevo punto de quiebre, estando totalmente estresada y Mei Fan tratando se deshacerse de ideas y sentires que aseguraba solo la llevarían a otra decepción.

Aquel tercer día Mei Fan se encontraba en el teatro conversando con Amemiya sobre su plan para conquistar a Masai.

— Mira, lo único que tienes que hacer es invitarla a un helado — Mei sonaba realmente convencida de sus palabras.

— ¿Que tan desesperada debo estar para hacerte caso? — Amemiya estaba lo suficientemente avergonzada de haber aceptado la propuesta de Mei, pero ya era bastante tarde para arrepentirse.

— Pon atención o no lograrás nada, no puedes sonar nerviosa, eso no es atractivo en lo absoluto.

— ¿Porque siento que todo lo has aprendido en películas o videojuegos?

— Porque ha sido así. Ahora, trata de preguntárselo con naturalidad.

— ¿Cómo que, con naturalidad, pero sin nerviosismo? — Era ridículo, pero si no hacia eso, Mei le contaría de la peor forma a Masai.

La peli-morada vio a la castaña caminar en su dirección y dándole un suave empujón a la pelinegra le dijo — Es tu momento.

Mirando directamente a la castaña Amemiya intento decirle — Masai, quisiera hablar contigo.

La más bajita le sonrió a ella y a Mei Fan y le respondió — Si, justo venía a hablar con ustedes, es sobre el guion.

—Lo que Shion quiere decir es que necesita decirte algo importante — Mei fan trató de abogar por ella, la pobre estaba muriendo. Internamente estaba riendo por el rubor que cubría el rostro de su amiga.

Shion asintió armándose de valor, y con una sonrisa, la cual estaba siendo opacada por su sonrojo, le dijo a Masai casi en un susurro — Quería preguntarte si tenías algo que hacer este fin de semana, porque me gustaría invitarte a salir.

La aludida sintió su rostro arder suavemente sabiendo que tenía las mejillas de un color carmín y asintiendo le contestó — Sí, claro... Me encantaría.

Salieron de su burbuja cuando alguien llamó a Masai desde detrás y ella con una sonrisa torpe se dio la vuelta para ir en su dirección dejando solas nuevamente a Mei y a Shion.

Dando un par de pasos hasta quedar junto a ella Mei Fan colocó una mano en su hombro y le dijo — Lo hiciste. Y tal fue el impacto en ella que se le olvidó que hablaría contigo sobre el guion.

Riéndose Amemiya le respondió — Tenía dos años esperando este momento, y nunca creí obtener esa respuesta.

Con un tono burlón Mei Fan soltó — Y eres hasta atrevida, solo te dije que le invitaras a comer un helado, tu directamente le dejaste claras tus intenciones. Eres buena estudiante, tienes hasta iniciativa.

Con una sonrisa más grande y ligeramente sonrojada Shion le susurró — Y se veía tan tierna sonrojada... Es tan linda.

Soltando una pequeña carcajada Mei Fan asintió antes de caminar a la sala de ensayos y decirle — He de admitir que si fue bastante tierna cuando se veía tan roja y torpe. Vamos, tenemos que ir volver al trabajo.

La tarde llegó con calma, Masai se acercó en el receso de los ensayos y le avisó a Yachiyo que se quedara un rato después de acabar las prácticas. Cosa que hizo y en lo que Mei Fan se sumó.

Justo en ese momento Amemiya se encontraba tocando el piano, con Masai sentada en las butacas frente al escenario, Yachiyo en silencio de pie delante de la directora y Mei Fan junto al piano hablando con Shion, la castaña se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, lo cual asustó un poco a Mei.

— Tsuruhime-san. Me gustaría hacerte una pregunta un tanto ruda, y no quisiera que lo tomaras a mal — Aun en su voz dulce se podía notar la seriedad, lo cual preocupaba a Yachiyo.

— Adelante, no se preocupe por eso, Masai-san — Yachiyo estaba algo asustada, pero convenciéndose a si misma de mantener la calma.

En paralelo se encontraba Shion tratando de distraer a Mei, no quería que intentará interceder en lo que pasaba aledaño a ellas — ¿Entonces, tienes algo con Tsuruhime-san?

Sonrojada y fruncido el ceño Mei Fan colocó su atención en Shion — Claro que no, somos amigas, estuvimos en la misma academia.

— Entonces es una historia parecida a la mía con Kiriko, y por lo que he visto, llegan juntas así que vienes con ella, la esperas antes de irte, así que te vas con ella, diría que hasta viven juntas porque o pasas por ella muy temprano o duermes con ella.

La chica en la butaca miró fijamente a la peli-rosa antes de soltar tratando de sonar amable —¿No te sientes preparada para ese papel? — Yachiyo pudo saborear ese intento por no sonar tan cruel, aunque le pidió que no se preocupara, Masai siempre era tan amable.

— Lo hago, y lo sabe, Masai-san, de lo contrario no me hubiese elegido para este papel en un principio — Trató de defenderse, pero algo en ella sabía que era en vano, sentía que esa convocatoria había sido más para darle una noticia que para hacerle una pregunta.

— Hemos tenido el mismo problema con ese personaje desde el inicio, Tsuruhime-san, y estamos a menos de una semana de la primera puesta en escena y no he visto cambios, sabes que todos los actores se aprenden todo el guion, si no estás preparada podemos cambiar tu papel con el de alguna otra actriz — Estaba tratando de no sonar cruel, pero en sí, la decisión ya estaba tomada.

En simultáneo Mei sintió su rostro sonrojar y le contestó nerviosa — Estoy durmiendo en su departamento, pero no somos pareja ni nada.

Riéndose en burla y en venganza por lo de esa mañana Shion le dijo — Y como me explicas lo que te cuida, recuerdo haber escuchado "Vamos, Mei Fan, tenemos que secarte antes de que te resfríes", o como te mira, como la proteges, estuviste a punto de arrancarme la garganta por ella y hasta me chantajeaste, ah y ni hablar de cómo le miras — Amemiya podía oír las palabras de Masai, por lo cual empezó a tocar el piano con más ímpetu, lo suficiente para bloquear la audición de Mei Fan pero no tan alto como para volverse sospechoso o molesto, aunque falló en no darse cuenta que estaba sonando una melodía lo bastante trágica como hacer recordar un gran drama.

El rubor en su rostro era tan grande que estaba segura de que incluso tenía el cuello rojo —Estas confundiendo las cosas, somos amigas cercanas.

Justo al lado, se encontraba una Yachiyo con la cabeza erguida mirando seriamente a Masai, aunque en su interior estaba algo pensativa — ¿Y cuál cree usted que es la solución? — Sabía que sería en vano seguir insistiendo, nunca había visto a la directora tan seria, por lo cual se dio por vencida.

— Puedo cambiarte el papel, darte un secundario, no tendría el mismo protagonismo, pero sería el tercero más importante, no te doy algún otro más bajo, porque creo que tienes el talento que se necesita en esta obra y quisiera que todos pudieran disfrutarlo como el resto del elenco y yo lo hemos hecho.

Ahí estaba otra vez, tratando de ser demasiado amable, Masai era el tipo de persona a la cual no le podría jamás guardar ningún tipo de remordimiento o algún mal sentimiento, con un asentimiento le respondió — Confío en sus decisiones para con este elenco y obra, Masai-san, muchísimas gracias por su consideración — ella odiaba los cambios repentinos y eso sería uno, si no fuera porque sentía con anticipación que en algún momento pasaría exactamente eso.

—Mañana en la mañana le explicaré como serán las cosas ahora. Gracias por su tiempo, Tsuruhime-san — Con una pequeña sonrisa Masai se levantó para darle una suave reverencia, la cual Yachiyo devolvió inmediatamente.

En el mismo tiempo Shion le preguntó a Mei — ¿Qué tipo de cercanas? Me empiezas a convencer aún más de que están juntas.

Cambiando de tema y por la melodía Mei le señaló — ¿Estas tocando el fantasma de la opera oveture? Esa pieza es bastante trágica.

— No sabía que estaba tocando esa.

Mei vio de reojo a Yachiyo caminar a la salida, por lo cual les dio una reverencia rápida a Masai y Amemiya antes de saltar del escenario corriendo hasta la salida, porque Yachiyo ya había cruzado la puerta e iba camino a su departamento bajo la oscuridad de la noche.

Cuando la alcanzó pudo leer el ambiente que le gritaba "guarda silencio", y fue justo lo que hizo, no le dijo nada, no preguntó nada, incluso se quedó unos pasos atrás dejándola ir un poco adelante para no interrumpir sus pensamientos, no quería romper ese momento porque, aunque Yachiyo no lo aparentaba, ella la sentía bastante frágil, principalmente por lo que la conocía. Por estas razones el camino fue silencioso, una vez estuvieron en la puerta del apartamento Yachiyo la miró con un asentimiento y un suspiro, lo que Mei Fan entendió como un agradecimiento.

Al abrir la puerta y cruzar el umbral Mei Fan trató de encender la luz, pero por alguna razón no funcionaba, Yachiyo se sentó en el sofá y sin poder soportarlo comenzó a sollozar, cosa que alertó a Mei Fan, quien corrió a sentarse junto a ella y abrazarla, preguntándole —¿Qué pasa?

—Todo, Mei Fan, todo pasa justo ahora — Se abrazó a su ropa llorando contra su pecho, sin poder aguantar más.

— ¿Quieres contarme? — Comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dulzura, recordaba haberla visto hacer eso con Shiori alguna vez que estuvo triste, por lo que lo intentó con ella. Era cierto que estuvo con ella en algunas de las cosas que la arrastraron al límite, pero presentía que esa conversación con Masai tenía mucho que ver.

— Hice mal las cuentas y no tengo el dinero para pagar la renta— Su llanto se hizo aún más fuerte y casi en un susurro soltó — Y... Hoy me quitaron el protagonista... — Ahora estaba hipando contra su pecho, sus lágrimas salían y continuaban saliendo, estaba desesperada, dolida, enojada, triste, era un cúmulo de sentimientos, aún no creía que su vida había cambiado de esa manera en menos de un mes —No sé qué hacer, no quiero que sigan pasando cosas así.

Acariciando también su espalda le susurró al oído tratando de calmarla, estaba avergonzada de estar atreviéndose a tanto, pero realmente odiaba verla llorar — Todo va a mejorar, tranquila, no ha sido nada tu culpa y, además, has estado siendo muy fuerte, es válido llorar. No debe ser fácil para ti ser tan linda, amable, paciente, bondadosa, divertida y fuerte todo el tiempo.

Sonrojándose entre llanto y abrazándose más a ella, como si tratara de resguardarse del mundo en su pecho le dijo — No lo soy. No soy nada de esas cosas.

—Si lo eres, y sabes que estoy contigo para lo que sea, es más, nos iremos a mi departamento, olvídate de este lugar, puedes quedarte conmigo y compartir la mensualidad, o dejarme ayudarte a pagar este por ahora, me lo podrías devolver después, pero no dejaré que te quedes aquí de esta manera... — Mei Fan enrojeció por lo dicho, realmente quería ayudarla, así que era capaz de arriesgar un poco de vergüenza por ello.

Ruborizada Yachiyo negó suavemente con la cabeza entre su llanto — No dejaré que pagues por mí — De alguna forma le creó una sensación extraña el que le pidiera mudarse con ella de esa manera. Capaz estaba haciéndose ideas falsas.

—¡Entonces nos iremos ahora al mío! Se ha dicho — Hizo el ademán de levantarse del sofá, pero algo o más bien alguien, la detuvo apretando su agarre en su camisa.

Aunque ya no estaba llorando tanto, Yachiyo aún soltaba algunas lágrimas y sollozos, haciendo un esfuerzo entre estos le dijo en un susurro — Quédate conmigo...

Asintiendo con una gran sonrisa y sintiendo su rostro arder como si estuviera en llamas a causa de su sonrojo, Mei Fan le contestó — No te preocupes, no iré a ninguna parte — Volviendo a mover sus dedos sobre su cabeza acariciando su cabello, y usando su otra mano para hacerle círculos en la espalda con dulzura. Sonrió al sentirla calmarse lentamente, pero ni siquiera así parecía querer soltarse de su agarre.

Dos días más que pasaron siendo en realidad difíciles para Yachiyo y Mei Fan, la razón de lo mismo era porque Mei Fan se encargó de mudar las cosas de Yachiyo a su departamento y porque esta última había tenido que adaptarse a su nuevo papel, lo cual había sido demasiado complicado. Ahora estaban sentadas un día antes de la primera puesta en escena en el sofá de Mei Fan mientras veían T.V. Masai les mando indicaciones esa mañana de que reposaran y que se prepararán mentalmente para lo que sucedería al día siguiente, que con la calidad de actores que poseían confiaban en que todo sería un éxito, pero los necesitaba en su máximo rendimiento.

Para Mei Fan, reposar era ver T.V mientras estaba con aquella chica que se encontraba acostada a lo largo del sofá con las piernas pasando sobre las suyas, ya que ella si estaba sentada en el otro extremo de donde se recostaba Yachiyo.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? — Tenía esa duda, sabía algunas cosas porque Shiori le había contado, ya que era la que más tenía contacto con Yachiyo, pero sería más seguro saberlo de ella misma.

— Puedes preguntar lo que sea— Yachiyo la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, estaba contenta de poder estar tranquila una vez más en su vida, ni si quiera en un año había sentido que su vida se demoraba tanto como en ese mes, no creía haberlo logrado superar sin la chica que tenía junto a ella. Eso le hacía sentir una confianza inigualable hacia Mei Fan. Pensar en ello le creo una sensación extraña en el estómago que le hizo preguntarse si estaría sintiéndose enferma.

La aludida se río con suavidad en contestación además de añadir— ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que me recuerdas a un gato? — Mei Fan cedió ante sus sentimientos después de verla desmoronarse esa noche, sabía que había caído nuevamente por esa chica, pero también era consciente de que no funcionaría de nada declarar sus sentimientos una segunda vez, Yachiyo le había dejado en claro la noche que le leyó la fortuna que no estaba interesa en nada relacionado con el amor.

— Miau ¿Esa era tu pregunta? — Le preguntó Yachiyo en broma antes de estirarse en el sofá y darse vuelta sobre su posición quedando acostada de lado enrollando sus piernas.

Un rubor enorme cubrió todo el rostro de Mei Fan mientras se convencía a sí misma en mirar la pantalla y concentrarse solo en eso para no perder el hilo de sus pensamientos — ¿Porque te alejaste esos dos años?

Yachiyo de reojo pudo ver el rubor en su rostro, lo que la hizo reír, Mei Fan le parecía muy fácil de leer, un tanto sería le soltó — Es bastante obvio, Mei Fan, no creo que se necesite analizar tanto.

Mei al escuchar eso mezclado con las risas sintió su rostro arder aún más, sabía que Yachiyo había estado jugando con ella, entonces trató de rescatar lo poco que quedaba de sí misma — Lo sé. Solo preguntaba para asegurar mis teorías.

En un susurro Yachiyo soltó más para sí misma que para ella, un sonrojo creciente en sus mejillas acompañando sus palabras —Yo también te extrañé...

Mei Fan sonrió para sí misma al lograr captar sus palabras y en silencio se regocijó internamente, no creía tener el valor para devolverle las palabras, sus mejillas seguían un tanto rojas por las bromas recientes de su acompañante.

A Yachiyo por alguna razón no le extrañaba hacer ese tipo de cosas con Mei Fan, le parecía demasiado natural con ella, lo cual era extraño que sucediese, no tenía recuerdos de que alguna de sus antiguas relaciones, que se suponía habían sido las personas más cercanas con las cuales había estado, la hiciera sentir tan en calma y cómoda, había extrañado esa sensación, a esa chica

El resto de ese día fue tan calmado y relajado como pudo ser, entonces llegó la noche tranquila y serena para darle paso al amanecer, moviéndose el astro rey en el cielo viajó livianamente hasta el atardecer en el cual Yachiyo y Mei Fan arribaron al teatro donde se llevaría a cabo la obra.

Se encontraba Masai junto con Amemiya y el equipo de vestuarios ayudando a los actores a prepararse, el equipo técnico estaba listo, Mei Fan entre ellos, Amemiya le pidió ir en ropa formal. Por lo cual Mei fue en un vestido negro.

Yachiyo pasó directamente al camerino, donde se sentó a repasar el guion, mirando triste las líneas del protagonista que en algún momento le pertenecieron, su compañera parecía haber logrado manejar bien el papel aun cuando había tenido tan poco tiempo para preparase, estaba contenta de que el esfuerzo de todos ellos daría frutos de la forma correcta esa noche, pero no podía evitar entristecer al pensar que ella pudo haber sido el papel principal.

Sin darse cuenta algunas lágrimas empezaron a caer sobre el libreto, trató de limpiarlas, pero seguían apareciendo más, se sentía decepcionada de sí misma por no haber logrado superar ese único problema que había tenido con el que habría sido su personaje. Repentinamente escuchó la puerta ser tocada un par de veces, por lo que intentó limpiar sus lágrimas. La persona del otro lado al no oír contestación decidió entrar, una vez Yachiyo vio a Mei Fan, bajó su mirada otra vez a las letras del guion.

— Yachiyo... — Mei Fan camino hasta detenerse frente a ella y le susurró — ¿Pasa algo?

La aludida alzó la mirada antes de negar con la cabeza dándole una ligera sonrisa — No pasa nada, estaba repasando el guion, eso es todo.

Mei Fan le sonrió colocando una mano en su mejilla limpiando una lágrima traicionera qué corrió por el rostro de la oji-zul y le dijo — Tranquila. No necesitas ser la protagonista para deslumbrar— A Mei Fan le parecía que esa era la razón de sus lágrimas, sabía que Yachiyo no había podido tomar bien esa noticia o superarlo y adaptarse tan fácilmente como quería hacer creer — No tienes culpa de todo lo que pasó, no tienes culpa tampoco de las decisiones de Masai-san y en realidad no se puede hacer nada para repararlo — al ver como Yachiyo soltaba otra lágrima decidió añadir — pero tu brillantez es tan grande, eres tan talentosa. Eres Yachiyo Tsuruhime, no cualquier actriz, y vas a ir allá afuera en minutos a demostrarle al mundo como se hace, como se actúa, vas a demostrar como lo hace una Edel, como brilla la "Frau Perle".

Con un suspiro sintió sus lágrimas dejar de caer y le sonrió con dulzura apoyándose unos segundos con los ojos cerrados contra su mano. Al abrirlos otra vez le hizo señas para que se acercara, cosa que su acompañante hizo aún sin soltar su mejilla, entonces aprovechó para darle palmaditas en la cabeza —No sabía que tenías también esa empatía, Mei Fan.

Sonrojada y avergonzada además de sorprendida quitó con suavidad su mano de su mejilla y la mirada apartándose cuando Yachiyo abandonó su cabeza, la había tomado por sorpresa, hacía años no le daban palmaditas como si fuera un perrito recibiendo aprobación, trato de cambiar de tema para que no se diese cuenta el caos que había despertado en su interior — Voy a ayudarte a reparar ese maquillaje.

La presentación se dio pronto, la obra fue un éxito, Mei Fan se sentó en la primera fila a ver las actuaciones de Yachiyo y realmente no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella en ningún momento. No sabía qué tipo de poder tenía, pero siempre se enamoraba de ella, aunque viéndola brillar tanto entendió porque le fascinaba de esa forma una y otra vez, era como un ángel o un demonio a sus ojos, pero parecía perfecta.

Una vez terminada la obra los actores fueron a la sala de ensayos, Masai y Shion escaparon unos minutos de entre las personas de clase alta que querían felicitarlas por ese trabajo, y se unieron junto al resto del elenco en la sala de prácticas a celebrar, Mei Fan y Yachiyo estaban entre el resto de los actores, y el equipo de producción, abrieron una botella de champagne y brindaron en nombre del resto de presentaciones que tendrían que continuar haciendo.

Yachiyo tomó a Mei Fan y la llevó consigo a su camerino sin decirle nada, lo cual tomó por sorpresa a la chica de cabello morado. Una vez en el espacio cerrado, llena de valor por el licor consumido en el vaso de champagne enrollo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y la besó. Inmediatamente sintió como era correspondida.

Riéndose contenta Mei Fan tomó sus manos una vez Yachiyo la soltó y le dijo como si fuera un descubrimiento — ¡Hsien! (Atracción mutua).

Yachiyo asintió antes de tirar de ella de regreso a la sala de ensayos — No sé porque me esperaba que dijeras eso.

Mei Fan estaba lista para contestar sonando completamente triunfante—Porque...

Yachiyo la interrumpió con un suspiro que fue seguido de una sonrisa — La fortuna no se equivoca.

* * *

**_¡Hola! He regresado después de meses sin subir nada. Estaba "de vacaciones" xD. _**

**_Les agradezco por leerme nuevamente, además de a E'than, y Mario-sama por ser mis betas esta vez. _**

**_Este es el primer fic del 2020 y esperemos no sea el último hahaha. Cuídense eh. -_- _**

**_Esta vez me atreví a hacer algo sobre las chicas del Re: Live, tal vez en un futuro haga sobre algún otro shipp del juego. Sinceramente esta historia estaba destinada a salir el 14 de febrero, pero me atrasé un poquito xD _**

**_Si les gustó. Denle gracias a Chocobo por sugerirme el shipp. Si hay algo que mejorar, acepto críticas constructivas. _**

**_No puedo concluir esta nota de autor sin agradecer a SilentDrago por sus sugerencias, espero haber logrado hacer algún cambio positivo en esta historia. Gracias, Silent, por tus críticas constructivas. _**

**_Bueno, nos leemos pronto._**

* * *

_**Contestando: **_

_**SilentDrago: **_He vuelto, estoy bastante contenta de que te haya gustado la historia, hahaha en el fondo, mi intención era embriagarlas, y lo logré y parece que el resultado de esa historia fue muy bueno. Gracias por leerme siempre. Y por los consejos brindados.

_**Ninja Britten 11: **_Muchisimas gracias, estoy muy contenta de que te hayan gustado, gracias por la lectura y los halagos.


End file.
